Reverse of Arcadia Crossover
by XxAkatsukiFanxX
Summary: What happens when our fvourite blond Akatsuki was in the Duel Monster World? How will he return to his universe? Follow him as he journey through. Spoiler for Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Reverse of Arcadia. (Complete)
1. Prologue: Joining the Akatsuki

**Author: Hey, readers, I just finish a Yugioh 5D's ds game. The storyline gave me the idea to start this fanfiction.**

**Anyway, those have played this game, this is a spoiler.**

**Don't worry about the Chapter progress 'cause I finished the whole.**

**I do not own any characters.**

**Things to take note: I'm the younger sister of the person using this account in this site. (She made me do it since our interests and writing style are different...)**

Prologue: Joining the Akatsuki

Dei POV

Here is something about me; I'm an Akatsuki member and a missing-nin. My partner is Sasori no Danna, I call him that out of respect as a fellow artist. I wasn't above goading as him and our nature of true art is very very different, I hold that art is what lasts within a moment while Danna believe fine art is something that lasts for all time. Sure I outwardly respect his beliefs, but that doesn't mean I agree to it.

How I got into the Akatsuki you ask? Since you're so eager to know, I fill you in then.

(Flashback)

During my time as an Iwagakure shinobi, I was a pupil an art-hating sack of wrinkles called the Third Tsuchikage. I possessed the Explosion Release kekkei genkai which enable me to become a member of the Explosion Corps.

Though praised highly for my sculptures, I desire to reach even greater heights in my art, which resulted with me stealing a kinjutsu that allows one to knead their chakra into substances.

Using explosive clay to take out my pursuers, soon, I found the art I had desired: the Art of a Single Moment. I left Iwagakure in shambles by blowing up several structures in the village.

Remembering the first moment whenever I detonated my Explosive Clay since then, I became a missing-nin and offered my services as a bomber to insurgents in various countries.

From my guess, I think my exploits eventually caught the attention of the Akatsuki, with Uchiha, Kisame, and Danna coming to recruit me after Orochimaru left their organisation.

I refused at first until Uchiha post a challenge that they will let me be if I won, but, I lose because Uchiha used his Sharingan and I joined the Akatsuki as part of the deal.

That day, my ego was crushed because I admitted to myself that Sharingan was a work of art, till today, I carry a murderous loathing for Uchiha and that Sharingan of his.

(Flashback)

That's all I can say about it.

"Oi, blondy!" A voice shouted across the room.

And my life takes a huge change.

"What?!" I shouted across the room as well.

A man with medium-length silver hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes came walking towards me. His name is Hidan.

"Where did you hide the snacks?!" Hidan shouted for the kitchen.

"Hands off my stuff!" I yelled.

"Whatever, blondy!" Hidan replied.

I sighed; this is my life in the Akatsuki… This is nothing, there are bigger problems in here. Danna and I would sometimes argue, Hidan and I would fight or something around there. But I could not stand was the training time set for us, I originally have training in the morning but I manage to bargain with leader to change my training time.

I have no problem with Kisame since we have nothing against each other and he helped with a few things too.

Kakuzu, well, he's obsess with his money, I have no use with it.

Uchiha? Do you even need to ask? He's an eye sore to me and can't wait to have his butt-handed to him by me!

Hidan, I'm okay with him unless he stirs up trouble with me.

Danna, I have respect for him as a fellow artist and his belief, but there is no way that I would agree to his art.

Konan? Well… I don't know how to say this but I don't anything against her or trouble, so you can say I have respect for her being the only female Akatsuki member.

Leader, I respect him like any other member would… He gives us orders and all but he looks out for us too, it's not really obvious though.

Anyway, that's all I have to say, it's late and really need to get some sleep. So, get lost, un.

Normal POV:

Deidara got up from the couch yawning and return to his room.

Little did he know, he'll be doing something which he would never expect to do.

**Author: I suck at the Prologue chapter 'cause this was a last minute chapter. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening-Arcadia Movement

**Author: Hey readers, I know there are other fanfiction similar to this storyline but the only differents is that my story is a crossover about the blond Akatsuki the fans love. This is a story of how Deidara started his journey at the Duel Monster and ending it.**

**I don't own any character.**

Chapter 1:

Awakening-Arcadia Movement

Dei POV

I found myself standing amongst the most trees I've ever seen in my life. I've only heard of forests before, but never seen one let alone been in one. The calls and cries of myriads of birds sounded all around me, many of which I could not recognize.

A few feet away, a shadowy figure stood in front of me. No matter how hard I tried, I could not make out any features. All I could see that it looked like a child with two pigtails at the top of their head. I called out to the child, but my voice would not come.

"Somebody…" the child, at least I assumed it was the child, pleaded, "Somebody… please help me…!"

Normal POV

Deep within an unknown compound, in a small research laboratory, a 19-year-old boy was seen sleeping inside a small, glass-roofed pod filled above the waistline with water. Beeps and blips of various machines were heard as he was being observed in the next room through a two-way mirror.

In the other room was accompanied by two people; one was a young woman with short light-brown hair, clothed in a white top and pants covered with a high-collared green tabard. The other was a man, taller than the woman, was dressed in a black shirt and a sage-green vest, with a white tie over his torso, and accompanied with grey trousers beneath. His dark-red hair styled in a large quaff above his right eye.

"Sayer, there been a change detected in the test subject's body!" the woman said sounding surprised.

"What is it?!" the man named Sayer questioned, also sounding surprised.

"See this wavy pattern?" the woman stated pointing to a computer screen, "It's likely that the subject's communicating with the Spirit World."

"Really?! Then all of our research up to this point hasn't been in vain." Sayer deducted, "Okay, that's enough for today. Maybe it's time we put this one to work for us..." he continued, "Even if this subject can't use psychic powers, I'm sure we'll have a decent duelist on our hands." he finished agreeing with himself.

At that moment the computer began to beep.

"Oh! The subject has regained consciousness," the woman named Seria exclaimed looking at the screen.

In the other room, the boy slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the fluorescent lights.

"When our friend here is able to walk, take our little protégé to his room; but make sure no one realizes that this subject is not a psychic duelist. If anyone else finds this out, our secret might be leaked to the outside world." Sayer ordered and walked out of the room.

"Yes, sir." Seria bowed.

A few hours later, Seria led the boy down a long hallway; his long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely with bang hanging over his left eye. They kept walking until they came to last door in the hall, "This will be your room from today." Seria explained as she opened the door, revealing the quaint room with a pair beds cloaked in yellow sheets. The carpet was of a pale green, almost like grass, and the walls of a pale beige colour. Within the walls, two young men stood, each clothed in the same uniform as both Seria and the boy. The brunette was first to turn to the pair, smiling brightly with his eyes no more than closed slits, small spectacles gleaming as they sat on the bridge of his nose. His burnt umber hair was curled into a miniature quiff like the one Divine had sported earlier on. The other possessed dirty blonde hair, hanging either side of his forehead, his dull eyes watching the new arrivals with a somewhat bored and uninterested look.

"If there's anything you're not sure about, please ask these two guys." Seria continued, "Other than that, here's a deck that you can use," the woman pulled a Duel Monsters deck. The boy blinked as he continued to stare at the cards, as though lost over what he was supposed to do with the cards. His hand, however, did rise, and fell upon the deck, gripping it tightly before Seria's palm withdrew. The cards remained sealed, the tips of his fingers beneath them; locking them into place.

Once her arm fell by her side, Seria retreated towards the door, gripping the frame with her slender hand and watched over her shoulder at the trio once more. "Since the deck has already been created, be careful not to mix the cards up. You'll be receiving your instructions from Sayer soon. You two better be ready, too!" after that, Seria left the room.

"A pleasure to meet you," the man with the glasses approached the boy with a joyful composure, "My name's Okita. I'm sure we'll get along smashingly!" Okita held out his hand, but the boy just blinked at it, "Guess you're not into shaking hands. That's okay. We just got here ourselves. So I'm afraid we probably can't answer too many of your questions."

"Some new blood, eh?" the second person approached, "I'm Liquid. What's your name?"

"... It's Deidara..." the boy stuttered.

"Deidara, eh? Well, good to have you on board."

"..."

"What're you spacing out, for? You got anything goin' on upstairs there?" Liquid caught Deidara's attention by poking him on his forehead, "Okay then, what's that fella's name over there?" he pointed to Okita.

"... It's, uh, ...Okita?"

"Yeah, that's right. It's Okita. All right, so where are we now?"

"...?" Deidara spaced out again.

"Hey, now! Get a hold of yourself! We're in Arcadia Movement Headquarters, right?"

"Arcadia... Movement?"

"You know, the people who took you in so they can help you control your powers?"

"..."

"Okay, give your brain a rest 'til we get some instructions. Just don't go causing any trouble…"

Just then, Sayer entered the room, "Psychic duelists, listen up!" he announced, "The next operation to be carried out by our own Arcadia Movement has been decided upon! Our target will be Sector Security event, the Fortune Cup! Apparently, a large amount of duelists with amazing skills will participate in this tournament..." 'Sector Security... I can't let them go about their business without any oversight, now can I...?!', "Akiza, come!"

Such as Sayer called, a girl, 3 year younger, with short magenta hair and amber eyes. A small metal device was rolled into her hair, "This is Akiza Izinski. She has been invited to take part in the Fortune Cup. I need the three of you to infiltrate the rear of the event hall in order to support her. That said, it looks like you don't have enough power now to bend a psychic duel to your will. The three of you will have to work together! Consider it a kind of field training." he turned to Akiza, "Akiza, make sure you give those other contestants a real taste of your powers!" he instructed.

"Yes, sir. Everything will be as you wish, Sayer." Akiza answered.

"All right. You three, head over to the tournament. Don't fail me!" Sayer said turning to us and then walking out the door, with Akiza following after him.

A couple of hours later, Deidara and Liquid managed to sneak into the KaibaDome. It wasn't quite easy getting in. They had to find the back door and sneak past security guarding it. They have been trekking the hallways looking for a way to support Akiza from the shadows.

"Huh. I hear a lot of cheering going on. Has the duel finished or something?" Liquid replied, hearing jeers bouncing off the walls, "More importantly, where did Okita run off to? He's taking forever!"

And just as he wished, said person arrived around the corner, joining the others, "I apologize for my lateness, but I have news! Akiza Izinski just lost."

"What?! Don't we need her for the plan to work?" Liquid exclaimed, "Now what?!"

"I guess we just have to go home and forget about it. Even coming here was probably a waste of time now. But why don't we take a peek around before we go on our merry little way?"

Both Deidara and Liquid nodded in agreement. The three continued on their way. Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard and Liquid took out a small communicator from his person.

"You're late. Where were you?" Sayer asked disappointing.

"Our apologies, Sir," Liquid responded, "We had to think of a way to sneak past the guards and get to the arena."

"...Very well. The plan is on hold for now. So go home."

"Yes, sir," the three said simultaneously.

"Looks like this mission was a fluke," Liquid said, "Let's head back."

"Indeed it was," Okita replied, "We likely won't be getting any more orders today. We wouldn't want to waste our energy on any unnecessary efforts now, would we?"

"No," Liquid answered, irritated, "C'mon, Deidara. Let's beat it. We don't have any more reason to be here." both he and Okita left. Deidara was about to follow until...

"Hey! You're a duelist for that Arcadia Movement, right?" a new voice made Deidara turn to see another young woman rushing towards him. She had long black hair and was wearing a stripped long-sleeved shirt with a vest over it and jeans. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of very thick glasses, "I'm Carly Carmine, journalist! I want you to tell me everything you know about the Acardia Movement!"

"...?" Deidara looked confused.

"Although…it looks like you're gonna be a pretty tough nut to crack. I know! If I beat you in a duel, you have to promise to answer all the questions I wanna ask you!" she said pulling out a duel disk from god-knows-where and inserted her deck.

That made Deidara even more nervous. He just knew the game of Duel Monsters when Liquid and he had passed the guards; it was just that he doesn't remember dueling as long as he could remember. He was about to decline when suddenly; a deafening roar filled the hallways.

"Gaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Huh?! Oh my gosh! Has the championship match already started?" Carly exclaimed, "And more importantly, what was that sound just now?! I've got to get to the stadium pronto!" she ran across the hallway, with Deidara following her for some reason.

Awhile later they pushed through the double-doors leading to the KaibaDome's track area, below the stands. Deidara saw a large red crimson dragon flying in the sky.

"What?! What's going on?! Who just summoned that huge dragon?! This is gonna be HUGE! I gotta get an interview!" Carly hurried to the stands to get her scoop. While Deidara stood in his spot looking at the dragon as it roared. Suddenly an eye piercing light had shown, after the light fade, two grey dragons hovering frozen on the track, before dispersing into a pure shower of light.

"Ohhh, the drama! What a shocker! No one could have predicted this!" Deidara heard someone scream through the stereo, "We have a new king! Yuseiii Fudooooooooo!"

Those last two words struck Deidara's skull like a flaming arrow would at his heart. He looked up to the holographic sphere and saw an 18-year-old face, with spiky black hair with golden highlights. What really put his over the edge were his intimidating blue eyes. Suddenly, a flash of memory came to him.

(Flashback)

"Looks like it was a breeze for both of you, huh?" a man resemble the forming king asked.

"Yeah, I guess it was. I mean, we're good friends after all." The new king was beside him talking to the other blonde.

(Flashback)

"The tournament is a resounding success. Everything is going according to plan." Goodwin smirks to himself.

After Deidara manage to drag himself back to the Aracadia Movement, massive waves of pain rippled through his brain. His leg became weak as he stumbled to his knees, clutching his skull in agony. Pretty soon he gave in and passed out…

-The Next Day-

Deidara slowly got up from his bed and looked at his room which he shared with Okita and Liquid.

"Guess you're feeling better now, huh?" Liquid walks up to him, "After you staggered in here yesterday and fell right to sleep, I was kinda worried." Liquid gave Deidara a concern look. "If that's what you're like on the very first day, I can't say the future's looking good for you…"

"I'm very pleased that you're feeling all right today." Okita said as he entered the room. He walks up to Deidara. "So, Deidara, am I right in understanding that you are to start training today?"

'Training? What training?' Deidara thought to himself.

"Should you have any questions, ask at the Training Room. Just exit this building and head west."

"Um… thanks?"

After a fix up his uniform, Deidara tied his hair into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely with bang hanging over his left eye and began his way into the Arcadia Movement's training arena. Once inside, he met with another Arcadia member, which happened to be a girl with short grey hair; her eyes could not been seen from behind her hair.

"Hello, you must be Deidara," the girl greeted, "My name is Nino. And I'm here to give you structure-deck training."

"Structure-deck?" Deidara's questioned.

"Of course. In case you do not know, they're a series of fixed Duel Monsters decks, each one unique from the others. This training regimen will test your ability with unfamiliar cards. So, are you ready?"

"I guess."

Nino pointed behind Deidara to a small table containing numerous small boxes, "Then please, select a deck to use. I already have mine ready," she held out her duel-disk with one inside the slot.

Deidara walked over to the cards and scanned over the boxes' labels. When she came across one specific title, a small ripple ran through his brain. Though it took a second to recover, Deidara grabbed the box and show it to Nino, "I choose this one, un."

"'Blaze of Destruction'. Good choice. Now, shall we begin?"

Deidara opened the box and armed the deck into his disk. Both duelists activated them and drew five cards.

Deidara: 4000

Nino: 4000

"You may go first if you want," Nino insisted.

"Thanks. Draw," Deidara started the battle, "I summon Molten Zombie in attack mode (1600/400) and place 1 card face-down," A burning zombie looking monster appear from the card and one reverse-card appeared, one in a sideways position.

"Then it's my turn," Nino drew, "I active magical mallet! I can return any number of cards in my hand to my deck and redrew the same number of cards I return." Nino return 4 cards and drew 4 new cards. "I summon Giant Orc (2200/0) in ATK mode," an ogre, with a huge bone in its hands, "Giant Orc! Attack Deidara Molten Zombie!" the ogre charge forward and brought down its bone club on Deidara's fire monster and took damage. "Ugh… But because of Giant Orc's effect, after it battles, it change into defence mode."

Deidara: 4000-3400

Nino: 4000

"And with that, I set one card face-down and end my turn," Nino concluded.

"My turn," Deidara drew, "I active a trap card, Call of the Haunted! With this card I can special summon one monster from my graveyard.", "I summon Molten Zombie(1600/400)," the same monster from before appeared. "And thanks to its effect, I get to draw one card from my deck" Deidara drew a card.

"I active a spell card from my hand, mystical space typhoon! It lets me destroy a spell or trap on the field. And I choose your face-down!" Nino's reverse card reveal a trap card, Dark Mirror Force and was destroyed.

"Next, I summon Great Angus in Attack Mode. (1800/600)"A pink muscular human size boar appeared.

"Battle! Molten Zombie, destroy Giant Orc!" the burning Zombie used its fist and crush Giant Orc with its strong impact but's attack didn't faze her opponent.

"Next, Great Angus, direct attack the player!"

Nino: 4000-2200

"I end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Nino look at her cards, "I summon Giant Orc in Attack Mode! (2200/0)"

Deidara was quite shocked, "Another Giant Orc?!"

"Go, Giant Orc! Attack his Great Angus!"

Gaint Orc jumped into the air and brought down its bone club and destroyed Great Angus.

Deidara: 3400-2800

"After a Giant Orc attacks it goes into defence mode." Giant Orc kneels down on one knee and block itself by forming an X. "I end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Deidara smiled as he saw his card, "I active the spell card, 'Premature Burial'! With this card, I pay 800 of my life point to reborn a monster in my graveyard."

Deidara: 2800-2000

"Reborn, Great Angus!" the familiar pink muscular human size boar reappeared. "Next, I summon UFO Turtle in attack mode! (1400/1200)" A large turtle with a shell of an UFO appeared on the field.

"Battle! UFO Turtle, attack her defence monster!" UFO Turtle charge forward and used its foot to destroy the set monster revealing Mask of Darkness.

"With Mask of Darkness's effect, I get to return one trap card in my graveyard! And I chose Dark Mirror Force!"

"Even if you manage to get a trap card back, you'll still lose! Go, Molten Zombie! Attack the player directly!"

Nino: 2200-600

"Argh…"

"I'm not done! Go, Great Angus! Direct attack!"

Nino: 600-0

"Yes! I won!"

The trainer deactivated her duel-disk, "Congratulations. You have succeeded in your Structure Deck training."

"Thanks!" Deidara smiled.

"As I was told by Sayer, you possess no evidence of psychic ability. Nevertheless, you passed; and as a reward, you may keep the Blaze of Destruction if you wish."

"Oh, thanks, un!"

Later...

Right after training, Deidara walked through the halls of the Arcadia building, with his new Structure Deck held tightly in his hand. He could not explain it, but he felt a strange openness from the certain type of monster he just used. It was like second-nature to him the moment he used those Fire Attribute.

"Deidara. Looks like you've finished your training," Deidara turned to see Sayer walking up to him, "I'd like you to do a small favor for me. Follow me," Deidara did as he was told and followed Sayer to his office on the top floor, which happened to be a large room with a wall of floor-to-ceiling windows. Marble statues also lined the office like a large corridor. Once there, he met with the last person she'd expect to see: Akiza Izinski, "Now, I know this is unexpected, but I would like to duel Miss Akiza, to help her practice with her psychic powers," the Head of the Arcadia reached into his vest and handed Deidara a Duel Monsters card.

Then Sayer walked over to the red-headed girl, and laid his hands upon her shoulders, "Akiza, it looks like you're still not in perfect condition. So don't overdo it, okay? Just take it easy and think of this as light training."

"Yes, Sayer," Akiza answered obediently. Sayer smiled and moved aside for the two girls to do battle, "So you're my opponent. You must be tired of training… Thanks for dueling with me anyway."

"Akiza, no need for such small talk." Sayer called from behind his desk, "Just think of this only as something to help bring back your senses."

"Yes, sir. Very Well. Let's begin..."

Both players activated their disks and drew their starting hands.

Deidara: 4000

Akiza: 4000

"My turn, draw!" Deidara drew a card. "I summon Krebons in attack mode! (1200/400)" a jester looking monster appeared, "Next, I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Two reserve cards appear on Deidara's field.

"My turn, draw!" Akiza drew a card, "I summon Gigantic Cephalotus in attack mode! (1850/700)" A plant venus fly trap creature appeared. "Battle! Attack his Krebons!" When Akiza monster is about to attack.

"I active Krebons effect! By paying 800 Life Points, I can negate the attack of the attacking monster."

Deidara: 4000-3200

Akiza: 4000

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." A reverse card appears on Akiza's field.

"My turn, draw!" Deidara drew, "I active my spell card, Psychic Sword! For every Life Point different between me and my opponent, it increase my monsters attack point."

Krebons(1200/400 – 2000/400)

"Next, I set a monster face-down and attack your monster with Krebons. Go!"

Akiza: 4000-3850

"I end my turn." Deidara said.

"My turn, draw!" Akiza drew her card, "I active my magic card, Black Garden!" The field change, "Whenever your opponent summons a monster on their field, a rose token will be special summoned on your field.", "Next, I active a spell card, Mark of the Rose. By removing one plant type monster from my graveyard, I can equip this card to my opponent's monster and take control of it until my End Phase. And I choose Krebons."

Deidara's field Krebons has a rose mark appear on it and it moves to Akiza's field. "Next, I summon, Lonefire Blossom. Once per turn, I can tribute 1 face-up plant monster to special summon one plant type monster from my deck." A weird looking plant appeared on Akiza's field. "With Black Garden's effect, a rose token will be special summon to your field in attack mode." A large rose appear on Deidara side of the field.

Rose Token (800/800)

"I attack rose token with Krebons"

Deidara: 3200-2150

"I end my turn. Krebon returns to its original field."

Krebons returns to Deidara.

"My turn, draw!" Deidara drew a card.

[A/N: too lazy to continue the duel but I assure you readers Deidara won.]

Deidara: 400

Akiza: 0

Just when the duel ends, a powerful force pushed Deidara back and his back crash with the wall. Realizing what she had done, Akiza Izinski ran over to her fallen opponent.

'She still can't fully control her power...' Sayer wondered.

"I'm so sorry!" Akiza cried apologetically, "I wanted to control my psychic powers but it just…came out!"

"You must still be a little tired," Sayer walked from his desk and placed his hands behind Akiza's shoulders, "Just take the rest of the day off, okay?"

"But..."

The Arcadia leader turned the psychic around and faced her eye-to-eye, "Akiza, look into my eyes. I'm sure our friend over there will be okay. There's no need for you to worry."

"Yes, sir..."

Akiza followed behind Sayer but took one glance over her should to look Deidara.

-The Next Day-

The Deidara woke and got into his uniform, just then, Liquid came up to him.

"You're awake now, right? So you start Duel Runner training today?" Deidara reply with a nod, "Well, we're in the same boat." Suddenly, Liquid seems excited, "If we become really good, we might be awarded with a Duel Runner! I'll go on ahead!", Liquid ran out of the room.

"…", 'Come to think of it… Where have I heard this Duel Runner before…' Deidara shrug and went to New Domino City.

There, he saw a man with the same uniform as his with dark green hair standing at the gate.

"Yo! You're Deidara, right?"

Deidara nodded.

"The name's Kawasaki. I'm in charge of Duel Runner race training!" A sound of engine could be heard not too far. "Oh! You're almost up. Just wait a few more minutes!"

The sound of engine came to a stop at the gate and walking out is Liquid. His face seems tired.

"Oh, hey, Deidara. That was my first time riding… It was harder than I thought! You've gotta watch out for the obstacles, or they'll really slow ya down."

"Next up is Deidara!" Kawasaki called, "Come and holler at me when you're ready!"

Deidara look at the vehicle behind the gate, 'How hard is it to ride one of those?' He walks up to Kawasaki.

"Deidara, are you ready? You can ride your Duel Runner to your heart's content!"

"I'm always ready, un."

"All right then!" Kawasaki opens the gate. "Go burn up the course!"

Deidara got on the Duel Runner and went off. Deidara suddenly had the abilities of a professional. He begins to notice something strange about using a duel runner it was almost like he uses one before. He rode hard dodging every obstacle and speeding up enough to jump gaps in the road. He was riding as if it was her life; his very soul. He soon finished in about 1:30:72. He came to a stop at the gate and exit.

"Nice time! If you can keep that up, you'll be in excellent shape, buddy!" Kawasaki told him.

Soon, Liquid came up to Deidara. "Very nice, Deidara! You don't ride like a newbie at all!"

"Thanks, un." Deidara turn to face him.

"C'mon, be honest… You've ridden some before, haven't you?" Liquid gave him a curious look on his face.

"…? What do you mean, un? This is my first time riding." Deidara said.

"True, you wouldn't keep something like that from me! Guess you're just a natural." Liquid and Deidara made their way back to the headquarters. On the way, the new king, Yusei Fudo saw them, but he looks surprised.

"Deidara?! Is that you?!" Yusei asked.

Yusei's voice caught his attention and a jolt of memory came to him.

(Flashback)

"I've tuned up the prototype Duel Runner I was holding on to for you." Yusei walks up with a Duel Runner with him.

"Deidara, you take your Duel Runner and go ahead! Get a move on!" a 17 year old boy with spiky orange hair and a thin headband on him told Deidara.

"Hey! It's Deidara! How's it goin'?" And a boy around Yusei's age walks up greeting him. He had light silver blue hair and a purple small headband.

(Flashback)

The flashback ended with Deidara seems confused.

"You don't look so hot… Are you okay?" Liquid turns to Deidara. "Do you know that guy?"

Out of nowhere, Sayer runs to them. "Well, if it isn't Yusei Fudo! How about you stay out of my business?" He turns to Liquid and Deidara. "Somebody take him back to headquarters!" Sayer ordered.

"…" Liquid was not sure what to do.

Yusei took a few steps forward, he seems worried. "Deidara! Are you okay?!"

Sayer blocks his way, "Yusei! This doesn't concern you! Please leave at once!" Behind him, Liquid helps Deidara back to headquarters.

Yusei turn his head to look at them leave, "Deidara?!", 'What's going on…?'

Back within an unknown compound, in a small research laboratory, Deidara was seen sleeping inside a small, glass-roofed pod filled above the waistline with water like before. Beeps and blips of various machines were heard as he was being observed in the next room through a two-way mirror.

"I'm seeing a decrease in level of consciousness, sir. At this rate, the subject will pass out on us." Seria said.

"So the brainwashing is wearing off?" Sayer asked without leaving his eyes from the two-way mirror.

"That's right. It appears that the subject experienced a great shock related to a past event." Seria answered.

'Yusei Fudo…! Time and time again, he keeps getting in my way!' Sayer gritted his teeth as he thought to himself. 'if he gets any closer to this one, it could spell big trouble for us.' He turns to Seria. "Let's strengthen the brainwashing so our subject can better resist these pests from the past!"

Seria looks Sayer concerned, "But the brainwave isn't stable. If we push it too far, we could endanger the subject's life!"

"Humph, I see…" Sayer turns to the two-way mirror. "We can't afford to lose such an important asset." He turns his head to Seria. "Preserving the subject's life takes top priority. We'll have to conduct more brainwashing again later."

"Yes, sir." Seria continue observing the monitors.

Just then, Deidara consciousness has drifted to distant memories…

**Author: So, how was it? If Deidara fans think this is not how Deidara acts or said please tell me. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author: They guys, the second chapter is up and ready to go.**

**I don't own any characthers.**

Chapter 2:

Blast from the past-old memories, a team's bond

I woke up in a strange place, there is one computer sitting on the desk at a corner and three large shelves with books and a few boxes. The place smells a little like a dump site, just then, an orange spiked hair boy walks in.

"Are you finally awake? You've been sleeping forever." The boy spoke and he looked pissed. "Those Securities really get on my nerves sometimes! They hate us duel gangs so much."

Deidara just stared at him confuse as if he never seen him before or at what his babbling about.

"What's with the confused look? You don't remember me?!" The boy seems surprised at Deidara's reaction. "I'm Crow "the Bullet" Hogan!"

"Crow…?" Deidara told himself while processing his name in.

"Are you okay…? Do you even know where we are?" Crow asked.

"I have no clue." Deidara replied.

"This is depth of Satellite, Barbaric Area after Damage or B.A.D. Area for short!"

'Geez, you could have just told me that, un…' Deidara stare at him half eyeing him.

"Okay, now you're lookin' normal again. But let's see if you're really okay with a duel!" Crow noticed that Deidara's deck is not with him. "Huh? Where your deck?" Soon, he remembered something. "Oh yeah… Securities took it from you yesterday." Crow smile at him. "No problem. You can use my spare deck." He seems to be grinning to himself. "Heh! I bet it's better than some guy's main deck."

'Is this guy supposed to be my friend?' Deidara thought to himself.

Suddenly, Crow shouted. "Oh, man! Securities confiscated everything except my main deck!"

'If so, either I have bad taste in friend or…'

"Okay, let's go sneak into the Securities' storage facility together and get our cards back!"

'…I'm bout to have at least a friend similar to Hidan…'

"Oh yeah, before that… I have something I need to give you." Crow walks to a cardboard box and took a uniform. And hand it to Deidara.

'If I'm not wrong, this seems to be a Security Uniform.' Deidara thought to himself

"I only have one of this, so you wear it. And use this to open the door to the storage facility." Crow pass Deidara a card.

"I'll cause a distraction and lure the guards at the entrance way." Deidara nodded showing he understand. "That's when you sneak in and grab your deck. And don't forget my cards!"

"Fine, fine." Deidara replied sound annoyed.

"The Securities' storage facility is to the north, up the coast. I'll go ahead, and you let me know when you're ready!" Crow ran out.

"…" Deidara quickly change into the Security Uniform and walks out looking for Crow.

"That was fast." Crow saw Deidara in the Security Uniform and was amazed that it took him this quick.

"How long do you think I would take, un?" Deidara glared at him as if feeling insulted.

"All righty! I'm gonna lure out those Securities guarding the gate. You hide somewhere around there."

In front of the Security Storage facility, a few guards stood there alone. Crow runs up the guard keeping a safe distant from the guards.

"Hey, Securities! Looks like you got nothin' to do!" Crow shouted from his position.

"Hm?! You're one of the duel gang members from yesterday…" A guard spoke, "What are you doing here them, eh?!" the second guard did not seem pleased.

Crow recognize one of the guards, "Oh, it's you! Have all your bruises healed yet?" Crow made a face at the guards and ran off.

"Grrr! You're not goin' anywhere punk!" All the guards chase after Crow.

Meanwhile, Deidara watched all the guards chase after Crow.

"Hey, you! Stop right there, you little punk!"

As they pass Deidara, he moved out of the shadows. "The guards are dumber than I thought, un." He told himself, 'Now is time to sneak into the Securities' storage facility to retrieve my deck!'

Deidara made his way to the door and used the card to unlock it. As he hid from the guards and observe their patrol patterns. He swiftly dodges the guards and found the storage room. He was dumbfounded as he was all the shelves.

'I know these Securities confiscate items but this is not what I had in mind…' He pushes aside the thought and searches each drawer. It took him some time but he found his deck, and lucky him Crow's cards are in the same drawer.

'I got what I came for, I'm leavin', un.' Deidara left the facility the same way he got out. He made his way back to the room.

"Oh, you're finally back. Took you long enough." Crow commented.

"Oh, as if you can do it faster than me." Deidara replied and walk over to him. Deidara reach for his pocket and gave Crow his cards.

"Nice work! Those Securities losers never knew what hit 'em!" Crow thanked Deidara and look through his cards. "Gahhh!" Deidara jumped, he was not expecting Crow to yell. "My spare deck's all messed up… Don't tell me I gotta rebuild this thing from scratch!" Crow seems disappointed.

Sudden a small boy runs in and called "Hey, Deidara, let's duel!" The boy caught their attention.

"Yeah, you two duel while I rebuild this spare deck…" Crow looks down. "Y'know, he's been worried sick about you the whole time you've been gone." Crow look at Deidara and back to the boy.

"I have not!" The boy is now pissed.

Crow started grinning, "Don't lie! You know you have! "Deidara is taking so long! I hope he's okay!" Remember? Haha!" Crow laughed.

"Was not! You're a big meanie, Crow!" The boy shouted and ran out in a huff.

"Okay, okay! Calm down! You're always being such a little kid."

"He **is** a little kid…" Deidara look at him sweat drop.

"Yeah, so Deidara, why don't you two duel for a bit? That might be the only thing that can cheer him up right now." Crow crossed his arms, "And like I said, he really was worried about ya."

"… Alright, I duel him." Deidara said.

"Thanks."

Deidara left the room and found the boy not too far away.

"Hey, Deidara! Let's duel!" The boy took out his Duel disk.

"Fine…" Deidara gave a soft sigh.

"Yesss! Gimme all you got!" the boy cheered.

Deidara: 4000

Itsuki: 4000

"My turn, draw!" Deidara draw a card, "I summon D.D Assailant in Attack Mode! (1700/1600)"

Deidara dueled with Itsuki, he took no time and ended it.

"Caius the Shadow Monarch, attack the player directly!" Deidara ordered the monster and shot Itsuki with its dark orb.

Deidara: 3600

Itsuki: 0

"Deidara, you're too good!" Itsuki cheered from him.

Crow, who finishes his deck, walks up to both of them.

"Amazing duel, Deidara! I'm really impressed with your skills!"

"Thanks, un."

"I was goin' through my cards and found one that wasn't mine. Here, you can have it." Crow reach for his pocket and gave Deidara a trap card, 'Seven Tools of the Bandit'.

"Neat, un!"

"Hey, I almost forgot." Deidara lift his head to look at Crow. "Yusei was lookin' for ya."

"What for, un?" Deidara asked curiously.

Crow shrugged "He was talkin' about his Duel Runner so he's probably around the old highway in the northern slums."

"Got it."

Crow return to the room. Deidara made his way to the slum and looked around the place. The place is a rundown street, and there were cracked pavement and several fractured and decaying buildings. Before long, Yusei saw Deidara and called him.

"Deidara!"

"Hey, Yusei."

"That prototype Duel Runner I was holding on to for you is running pretty good now."

Deidara was a little amazed. "Wow, really?"

Yusei slowly push a Prototype Duel Runner to Deidara. "Wanna take it for a test ride?"

"You bet!"

"Okay then, I'll get it ready for you. Why don't you put on this riding suit?" Yusei pass him a riding suit and a helmet to go along with it. Deidara change into the suit and got on his Duel Runner.

"Now it's still not perfect, so don't go too crazy, okay?"

"Got it, un." Deidara rode off with his new Duel Runner, surprisingly; he made one round of the old highway and it back before a minute.

"It ran pretty good, huh?" Yusei asked Deidara how was taking off his helmet.

"I'm already impressed with its speed, un."

"It's not ready for a turbo duel just yet, but just riding should be no problem." Yusei took out something from his pocket. "You should use this part. It'll help go faster." Deidara receive a Turbo Chip from Yusei.

"Thanks Yusei." Deidara kept the chip in his belt pouch behind him.

"By the way, I hear that the Duel Runner shop will be reopening soon."

"Really?"

"You can buy parts there or practice riding a Duel Runner using the simulator on the store's computer."

"That I know, un."

"The number of items and practice course may increase over time. You should pop in every now and then."

"Thanks for the advice, un. See you later!" Deidara went back to the B.A.D. Area, on his way back, he meet with Kalin.

"Hey, Deidara! How ya feeling?"

"What do you think, un?" Deidara was not sure why but he felt irritated.

"Not doing enough enforcing?!" Kalin said as if he was shocked. "Then we'll have to get aggressive and attack other duel gangs' turf!"

"Sweet!" Deidara cheered.

"That's right! Enforcers will be the only ones to survive this turf battle and rule Satellite!" Kalin cried out. "Before the next turf battle, let's duel to make sure you're up to par!"

"Alright, let's duel!"

"Show me what you've got!"

Deidara: 4000

Kalin: 4000

"I'll go first, draw!" Deidara drew a card. "I summon Banisher of the Radiance in attack mode! (1600/0)"

A half body machine monster appeared.

"Next, I active Dimensional Fissure. Any monster sent to the Graveyard is removed from play instead.", "I set a card face down and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Kalin drew his card. "I active Soul Taker. It destroys one of my opponent face-up monsters and increases my opponent Life Point by 1000." Deidara's only monster got destroyed.

Kalin: 4000-5000

"Next, I summon Armored Zombie in Attack Mode! (1500/0)" A zombie wearing a red wore out samurai armor appeared. "Go, Armored Zombie, Direct Attack!"

"Argh…"

Deidara: 4000-3500

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Deidara and Kalin continue their heated duel but the outcome of the duel was obvious who won.

"Go, Caius the Shadow Monarch, direct attack!"

"Argh!"

Deidara: 3500

Kalin: 0

Kalin lost the duel, "Not bad… Keep it up!", but he laughed. "How about you become the leader of the Enforcers instead of me?" Kalin joked. "Heh… Kidding!" Kalin remembered something, "Hey, I found this card on the street earlier. Want it?"

"Who wouldn't want a free card?" Deidara laughed at Kalin's question.

Kalin took out a card from his deck box and hand it to Deidara, he received a 'Gene-Warped Warwolf' (2000/100)

"Awesome! It has 2000 attack points right of the bat, un!"

"You seem to be in pretty good shape, so I've decided that tomorrow's our next turf battle!"

"I see." Deidara replied as he kept the card he just received.

"We've almost conquered all of Satellite. We're about to bring big things to this town!" Kalin crossed his arms. "Make sure you let Crow know about tomorrow."

"You can count on it, un." Kalin nodded feeling pleased and went off. Deidara return to his room and found Crow. "Hey, Crow, guess what."

"The next turf battle is tomorrow, right?" Crow replied him, "Heh, just let Crow "the Bullet" here show 'em a thing or two!" Crow smiled as he point to himself with his right thumb. "You, too, should be prepared! Don't slack off, and sort your deck out!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Deidara couldn't be bothered to reply him.

"Oh, and don't forget to wear The Enforcers uniform for the match."

'Sheeh! Since when do I have another Sasori here?!' Deidara thought to himself feeling irritated as he remember Sasori nagging him before.

"All right, go home and rest up! Tomorrow's a big day!"

"I should be saying that to you! You're in **my** room remember?!"

-The Next Day-

Deidara got up from bed and put on his Enforcer uniform. Just then, Crow came in.

"All right, today we've got a turf battle against Team Black'n' Blue! Ready?"

"You're asking a weird question you know?" Deidara stared at him with an Isn't-it-obvious look.

"Okay, let's do this! We're gonna meet up with the rest of the team there!"

Crow and Deidara walked in the run down building and found Kalin standing at the entrance.

"You're late." Kalin gave them an angry look. "Jack and Yusei are already out looking for our opponents." Kalin looks at his surroundings. "This must be the building where Team Black 'n' Blue is hiding. We're so gonna crush all of them!"

All three of them have a serious look on them. "Oh, I heard their leader is pretty strong, but no one knows who he is." Kalin told to them. "Well, still no match to me, heh."

'Stuck up…' Deidara thought to himself.

"Anyway, don't get beatin' till we conquer this area!" Kalin looks serious again. "We can't say we've conquered all of Satellite unless we take over every single area."

'Man, how long is he gonna speak?!' Deidara is starting to get pretty annoyed.

"And I, for one, am not gonna quit until the job's done!" He seems determine. "Jack and Yusei are looking around in the basement area. I'll head upstairs!" He turns to look at Deidara. "You and Crow check out the 1st floor. Duel with everything you got!" Kalin ran upstairs, leaving Deidara and Crow.

Deidara went around the 1st floor and he heard something behind a few large wooden boxes. He walks over and searched, he saw an arm there. He quickly grabbed it pull the person out from hiding.

"Argh!" the stranger shouted. It was a man with a thick coat and a red cap. "I…I wasn't scared, you know!"

'Yeah, even I can see it.' Deidara thought to himself.

The man examines Deidara for a while and smiled. "You look pretty weak to me."

The man's word stabbed him hard and he frowned. "Weak…? Weak?! I'll make sure you regret saying that!"

"Show me what you got!"

"Oh, I'll show you alright!" Deidara replied, still furious.

"I think I can beat you you!"

Deidara: 4000

Arashiyama: 4000

"Draw!" Deidara drew his card. "I summon D.D Warrior Lady in Attack Mode! (1500/1600)" and woman in armor and a sword in her hand appeared on the field. "I set 4 cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw." Arashiyama drew a card. "I active Blue Medicine! It will increase my Life Points by 400."

Deidara: 4000

Arashiyama: 4000-4400

"I active my trap card, Graverobber's Retribution! With this card, any monster remove from play in your field, you will take 100 damage for each monster." Deidara open a trap card.

"I active another Blue Medicine!"

Deidara: 4000

Asashiyama: 4400-4800

"I set a monster face-down and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Deidara drew a card.

"I set a card face-down and summon Dimensional Alchemist in Attack Mode! (1300/200)"

A warrior like robot appears on the field. "I active its effect. By removing the card on top of my deck, it gains 500 Attack Point."

Deidara remove his top deck card and increase Dimensional Alchemist's attack. (1300-1800/200)

"Go! D.D. Warrior Lady attack his face-down monster!" D.D Warrior Lady jumps into the air and cuts the card in half revealing the monster is Ojama Blue.

"Next, Dimensional Alchemist, direct attack! No mercy!"

Deidara: 4000

Asashiyam: 4800-3000

"I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw." Asashiyama drew a card. "I set a monster face-down and end my turn."

'Is he going for defence a strategize?' Deidara thought to himself. 'Whatever.', "I active my trap card, Transmigration Break! Any card that would be return to the deck from the Graveyard is removed from play instead."

"My turn. Draw!" Deidara drew a card. "I summon Doomsday Horror in attack mode! (0/0)"

A black gargoyle with small wings appeared on the field. "Next, I active Dimensional Alchemist's effect."

Deidara remove his deck top card from play and increase its attack point by 500.

Dimensional Alchemist (13001800/200)

"D.D Warrior lady, attack his face-down monster!" D.D Warrior Lady did the same thing as before and reveals the face-down to be another Ojama Blue.

"And Dimensional Alchemist, direct attack again!" Dimensional Alchemist charge a handful of dark orb and shot it at Asashiyama.

"Oowww! Do you really enjoy hurting people like that?"

Deidara: 4000

Asashiyama: 3000-1200

Deidara grinned at him. "If you wondering, then yes. I enjoy it. And don't say I didn't warn you! Calling me weak is your biggest mistake! Anyway, I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw." Asashiyama drew a card. "I summon Pixie Knight in attack mode! (1300/200)" A Pixie wearing a knight uniform appeared on the field.

"Go, Pixie Knight attack his Doomsday Horror!"

When Pixie Knight was about to attack, "I active my trap card, Mirror Force. It can only be active when my opponent declares an attack, and it destroys all attack monsters on your field!"

A mirror appeared and repelled the attack and destroyed Pixie Knight.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Deidara: 4000

Asahiyama: 1200

"My turn. Draw!" Deidara drew a card.

"This will end you! Go, Dimensional Alchemist, finish him off with a direct attack!"

Deidara: 4000

Asashiyama: 1200-0

The duel ended. "H-hey… You should've told me you were that good before we dueled!"

Asashiyama commented with fear in his voice.

"I say I warned you, didn't I?" Deidara left Asashiyama and found Crow by the stairs. "Hey, Crow."

"Hey, did you beat one of 'em?"

"Sure did, un!" Deidara smiled.

"There might be more of them on this floor. I'll hang back and keep looking!"

"Then I'll be on the next floor if you need me, un." Deidara took the stairs up. Then, he heard a loud thump not too far from where he's standing.

'What's that sound?' Deidara run to the hallway and found Kalin on the ground with a man in a thick coat in front of him.

"Deidara!" Kalin called.

The man in front of him turns to Deidara. "Oh, look, your friend's here! Hey, if you wanna save your buddy here, y'know what you gotta do!"

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Deidara got ready with his Duel disk.

"Heh! Now it's your turn to go down!"

Clock: 4000

Deidara: 4000

"Draw!" Clock drew a card. "I set a monster face-down and a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Deidara drew a card.

"I active a trap card, Curse of Darkness!" Clock announced. "Each time a Spell Card is active, the controller of that Spell Card takes 1000 points of damage."

"I set two cards face-down and summon D.D. Assailant in attack mode! (1700/1600)".

A masked warrior like ninja with a huge broad sword carried behind it appeared on the field.

"Go, D.D. Assailant, attack his monster!" D.D. Assailant swiftly appeared in front of Clock's monster and slashes it into half, revealing the monster being Dragunity Darkspear. "I end my turn."

"My turn. C'mon, Lady Luck! Draw!" Clock drew a card.

"I set a monster face-down and active a spell card from my hand. Veil of Darkness. During my Draw Phase, if I draw a Dark monster, you can reveal it and send it to the Graveyard to draw 1 more card." Suddenly, Curse of Darkness actives and damaged Clock. "Urrghh!"

Clock: 4000-3000

Deidara: 4000

Clock seems surprised, "Wh-What just happened?! Why did my Life Point dropped?!"

Deidara sweatdropped, 'Is he stupid or something?', "You active the Curse of Darkness in which if you just used a spell card. You take 1000 damage."

Clock just realise it. "O-Oh yeah! I knew that!"

'As is…' Deidara thought to himself.

"I end my turn."

"My turn, Draw!" Deidara drew a card.

"I set a monster face-down and a card face-card." Two face-down cards appeared on his field.

"Attack, D.D. Assailant!" D.D. Assailant swiftly attack the monster the same way as before, revealing the face-down monster being Ojama Black. (0/1000)

"I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Clock drew his card. "I set a monster face-down and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Deidara drew a card.

"I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode.(1300/500)", "Next, I tune my level three Junk Synchron to my level four D.D. Assailant!" Junk Synchron became three light and tune with D.D. Assailant.

"N-No way! You play with Synchron Summon?!" Clock was shocked.

"Synchron Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!(2300/2000)"

A machine with a bow in its hand appeared.

"I active Junk Archer's effect, once per turn, I can select one monster you control and remove it from play. During the End Phase of this turn, it returns to the field. And I choose your only monster!"

Junk Archer took out an arrow and shot the face-down monster and it disappeared.

"Go, Junk Archer, direct attack!" Junk Archer took out an arrow and shot Clock.

"Uurrrgghhh! I wasn't expecting that one."

Clock: 3000-700

Deidara: 4000

"I end my turn. And with Junk Archer's effect, the monster remove is returned to the field."

"My turn. Draw!" Clock drew a card.

"I set one monster face-down and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Deidara drew a card.

"I summon Banisher of the Radiance in attack mode!(1600/0)" A half body machine appeared on the field.

"Next I active Junk Archer's effect!"

Junk shot a monster face-down and removed it from the field.

"Battle! Go, Banisher, attack his face-down monster!"

Banisher attack to monster and revealed Dark Cat with White Tail.

"This will end you! Go, Junk Archer! Direct attack!" Junk Archer took out an arrow and shot Clock, leaving him with 0 Life points.

Clock: 0

Deidara: 4000

"You got me. Man, where's my luck gone off to?" Clock talked to himself.

"Take him and go… Our leader will sort the both of you anyway."

Kalin walks up to Deidara. "Sorry, Deidara." He turns to Clock glaring at him. "You little punk, sneaking up on me like that! How about we duel fair and square and see who wins, huh?!"

'Whoa… Kalin seems mad…' Deidara thought to himself.

"Ha! You should be more careful next time!" Clock insulted him.

"Why you little…!" Kalin is now furious.

Deidara stared at the both of them, 'That man is even dumber than I thought…'

"Deidara, you go ahead! I'm gonna settle this right here, right now!"

"Okay, un." Deidara ran upstairs. As he walk down the hallway, a voice can be heard.

"Hey, wait a second… Aren't you from the other team? Did everyone lose already…?" the owner of the voice exit the room and Deidara was quite surprised.

"that must mean you've made it to the leader…me, that is. I won't let the team down." A kid came out from the door. "So come on. Let's duel."

"Alright, let's duel, un!" Deidara got ready his Duel disk.

"Go easy on me. And special rule, we draw 2 cards each turn."

Hiroyuki: 4000

Deidara: 4000

[A/N: Again, too lazy to type. Taking too long. But Deidara of course won.]

"Aw man, I lost! You're pretty good." Hiroyuki told him. "Everyone said I should be the leader 'cause I'm so strong, but… I'm not sure if I agree anymore…" Hiroyuki looked to the floor. "I hope everyone will believe me when I tell them how good you were." Hiroyuki look at Deidara. "Anyway, I'm going home now. Bye!" Hiroyuki ran pass him. Deidara walk behind him until he saw Crow and Jack.

"Deidara! You won? All right!" Crow cheered. "After all that talk about how strong their leader was, I gotta tell ya, I was a little nervous!" Then, something came into his mind and he turn to stairs where Hiroyuki just ran to. "Wait a sec… Was that kid just passed by their leader?!" Crow sounded shock.

"Age doesn't matter. Just skill." Jack told Crow.

Deidara nodded in agreement. Leader aka Pein told him the same thing before.

"That's what duelling is all about. Especially here in the B.A.D. Area." Jack continued.

"That's true. We're all who we are today because of duelling." Crow smiled. "Okay, let's meet up with Kalin and Yusei and get back to the hideout."

At the hideout.

"All right! Now we've got control of that area, too!" Kalin cheered.

"Haha, yeah! I can't believe their leader was that little kid, though!" Crow laughed.

Kalin stared at him. "Hey, a leader is a leader, kid or not. He was pretty tough." Kalin turned to face Deidara. ""But either way, you beat him, and that's all that matters!"

Jack seems to hesitate but spoke. "I…heard you got captured by some rival gang, Kalin. You okay?"

Kalin flared up when Jack asked him. "That little punk came out of nowhere and got me from behind! What a dirty trick!" He calmed himself down. "But I guess I would have to resort to tactics like that, too, if I was that bad at duelling! Hahaha!" Kalin laughed.

"So did you go all out on him?" Yusei asked being curious.

"I beat him to a pulp all right… in a duel. Fair and square." Kalin replied.

Crow grinned. "Fair and square, eh?"

Kalin glared at Crow. "What?!"

"Nothing, I just feel sorry for the guy. That's all." Crow replied. "Getting beaten to a pulp by you in a duel definitely doesn't feel good, I'll tell ya that."

"Hey, he attacked me first!" Kalin tried to counter.

"Well, more importantly, we've conquered almost all the Satellite." Jack interrupted them. "But don't get cocky. It's not over yet."

Crow nodded. "Yeah, you're right." He turns to Kalin. "So what area are we goin' for next?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. First, we have to make sure we know our opponents." Yusei remained Crow.

"Yusei's right." Kalin agreed. "I'll go stake out the next area tomorrow or something."

"All right. Let's call it a day. Get some rest." Jack told everyone. "You may not feel it right now, but your body's probably exhausted."

"I'll let you know once we decide on our next opponent. I hope you're as stoked as I am!" Kalin cried.

-The Next Day-

The Enforcers just ended their meeting and went home, on the way, Deidara saw two Duel Runner speed across the road. And on one of the Duel Runner, Deidara saw a child figure on it.

'Am I seeing think…? Or did I just a kid on that Duel Runner…' Deidara thought to himself.

"Hey, Deidara." Crow called to him from behind but Deidara took a few second before looking at him. "What's up? You look a bit out of it. Is somethin' wrong?"

Just then, a girl in a small pink dress ran up to them. "Crow! Something awful's happened! Itsuki's been kidnapped!" a girl called Annie panicked.

"What?!" Crow eyes widen. "Who kidnapped him?!"

"I don't know…but they took him away on a Duel Runner!" Annie replied, who was about to cry.

'A Duel Runner…! So I'm not seeing things…' Deidara thought.

"Agh!" Crow's voice complete showed that he's frustrated. "I wonder where they went off to…"

"Y'know… I did see two Duel Runners speeding off earlier."

"What?!" Crow turned to him. "You saw Duel Runners that looked like the one that took Itsuki away?"

"Yeah, not too long ago, un."

"Nice! Let's go after 'em!" Crow turns to Annie. "Annie, you stay here in the house!"

"Okay! Just please bring Itsuki back!" Annie ran into the house.

"Deidara, you go ahead on your Duel Runner! Hurry!"

"Don't have to tell me twice, un!" Deidara got on his Duel Runner and put his helmet on. Crow too got on his Duel Runner.

"We're coming to save you, Itsuki!" Crow shouted. "Let's go, Deidara!"

Deidara nodded in reply and sped off first, followed by Crow. Soon enough, they caught up to the kidnappers.

"Hey!" Crow shouted as he recognises the two kidnappers. "You guys are from Team Dirty Works…! Give us Itsuki back!"

One of the two in brown vest was surprised. "Grrr! How'd they catch up to us?!" the man Kuroe, too recognise them. "The Enforcers! I'm calling you punks out! Duel!" The two kidnappers run up to Crow and Deidara.

"Hey!" The man in blue vest named Kameno called Deidara getting his attention. "I'd careful if I was you. Don't underestimate us!"

"Bring it on!" Crow shouted back in anger.

Deidara: 4000

Kameno: 4000

"My turn. Draw!" Deidara drew a card. "I set three cards fce-down and summon D.D. Survivor in attack mode! (1800/200)"

A man in wore out cloak appear onto the field.

"I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Kameno drew a card.

"I summon Gora Turtle in attack mode! (1100/1100)"

A small looking turtle appeared. "As long as this card is face-up on the field, monster with 1900 or more attack points cannot declare an attack. And I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"I active my trap card, Macro Cosmos! With this card, I can special summon Helios-The Primordial Sun from my deck to the field!" An invincible woman wrapped in bandage appeared with a sun as its head.

"My turn. Draw!" Deidara drew a card.

"I active my trap card, Tower of Babel! Each time a spell card is activated, I can place 1 spell counter on this card. When the 4th spell counter is place on it, it will be destroyed and the player that active the 4th card will take 3000 points of damage."

'That's one dangerous card… I better be on my toes.' Deidara thought to himself.

"I release Helios-The Primordial Sun to summon Golden Homunculus! (1500/1500)"

A golden golem appeared.

"For each monster removed from my field, it gains 300 for both attack and defence.", "Golden Homunculus, attack Gora Turtle!" Golden Homunculus used its fist and crushed Gora Turtle.

Deidara: 4000

Kameno: 4000-3300

"Urgh! Glad to see you're up for it…"

"D.D. Survivor, direct attack!"

Deidara: 4000

Kameno: 3300-1500

"I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Kameno drew a card. "I summon Gora Turtle"

The same turtle appeared.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Deidara drew a card.

"I active a spell card, Soul Absorption! Each time a card is removed from play, it increases my Life Points by 500 for each card removed."

"And by activating a spell card, one spell counter is added to Tower of Babel."

"Next, I active another spell card, Dimension Distortion! Since I don't have a monster in my Graveyard, I can select 1 removed monster and special summon it on my field. And I choose Helios in defence mode! (100/100)"

The same sun monster appeared.

"By doing so, my Dimension Distortion is removed from play and Soul Absorption increases my Life Points by 500."

Deidara: 4000-4500

Kameno: 1500

"Tower of Babel adds one more spell counter for the activation a Dimension Distortion." Kameno remained.

"Next, I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog in attack mode! (800/800)" A hedgehog with screws stuck to its back appeared. "Go, D.D. Survivor, attack Gora Turtle!"

"I active a trap card, Waboku." Kameno open a card. "With it, I take no battle damage this turn and my monster cannot be destroyed as well."

"After you use your trap card, it's removed from play which increases my Life Points by 500 again."

Deidara: 4500-5000

Kameno: 1500

"I end my turn."

"Urghh… Can't believe this…" Kameno talked to himself. "My turn! Draw!" Kameno drew a card. "Go, Gora Turtle, attack his Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

Deidara: 5000-4700

Kameno: 1500

"Urgh… By destroying Quillbolt Hedgehog, you removed it from play which increases my Life Points by 500!"

Deidara: 4700-5200

Kameno: 1500

"I set a monster face-down and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Deidara drew a card.

"I active another Soul Absorption from my hand!"

"And you also added one more spell counter to my Tower of Babel." Kameno remain.

"Next, I summon Gren Maju Da Eiza in attack mode! (?/?)"

A red dragon similar to Archfiend appeared. "This card's Attack and Defence are equal to each number of my removed play cards by 400."

Gren Maju Da Eiza (800/800)

"Go, D.D. Survivor, attack Gora Turtle!"

Deidara: 5200

Kameno: 1500-800

"By destroying your monster and removing it, I gain 1000 Life Points for both my Soul Absorption!"

Deidara: 5200-6200

Kameno: 800

"Go, Golden Homunculus, attack his face-down monster."

Golden Homunculus destroyed the monster revealing Bombardment Beetle.(400/900)

"And you know what happens after that. 1000 Life Point added!"

Deidara: 6200-7200

Kameno: 800

"And lastly, this will end you! Gren Maju Da Eiza, direct attack!" Gren Maju Da Eiza flew to Kameno and attacks him with its claw.

Deidara: 7200

Kameno: 800-0

"Hey, you're not bad." Kameno told Deidara.

Kuroe too lost to Crow. "Grrr! We're not gonna forget this!" Kuroe run back to their hideout.

"Don't forget who you're messin' with!" Crow remained them.

Kameno realise Kuroe run off. "H-hey, wait up!" He runs off too.

Itsuki came running up. "Crow! Deidara! Thank you so much!"

"Are you okay?!" Crow panicked.

"I'm fine!" Itsuki smiled. "I knew you two would come and save me, so I wasn't scared at all!"

'He's so naive…' Deidara thought to himself.

"Good." Crow smiled too. "Let's go home." They took their Duel Runners with Itsuki on one of them and back to the house. Annie saw them return with Itsuki and smiled,

"Hey, Itsuki's back! I just knew you guys could do it!"

Instate of going to Annie, Itsuki went to the Deidara and pass him a card.

"Thanks for saving me back there! Here, take this card, Deidara!"

'Finally, someone appreciate my hard work…' Deidara got the card, 'Kunai with Chain.'

Annie runs to Itsuki. "Come on, Itsuki!"

"Okay!"

"Don't go and get yourself caught like that again, all right?" Crow remained Itsuki.

"No problem! Besides, I know you guys'll come save me again even if I do!"

Crow sweatdropped. "Uh, but…" He was at a loss for words. "Ahhh, forget it…", "Deidara, thanks for the help."

"Why, un?"

"We wouldn't have been able to find them without." Crow thanked him. "Itsuki talks big, but I know he was scared to death." Crow smiled at him. "I'm just glad you were around to help!"

Deidara smile in return. "Hey, what are friends for?"

Just then, Annie came in. "Oh yeah, Kalin came in earlier…"

"Kalin came?" Deidara asked.

"I told him you guys were out, so he told me to tell you to come by the hideout when you get back." Annie gave a big smile. "So for the record, I DID give you the message if anyone asks!" Soon, she left.

"Doesn't anyone know how to just relax around here…?" Crow gave a heavy sigh.

"Well, I guess Kalin's waiting on us. Let's go on over to the hideout." Crow left, followed by Deidara behind him. They reach the top floor to see Kalin there.

"Hey, you're late. Where have you two been?" Kalin asked.

"Itsuki got kidnapped by Team Dirty Works. The two of us went off after 'em." Crow explained.

Kalin eyes widen. "What?! So that's why Annie looked so upset." Feeling concern, he asked. "Is Itsuki all right?!"

"Yeah, Deidara here saw 'em riding off on their Duel Runners. After that, we were able to catch up to 'em pretty quickly. He's outside playing now."

Kalin sigh in relive. "Well, that's good to hear." Remembering the incident, he became furious. "Grrr! I can't believe those Team Dirty Works punks! They're not gonna get away with this!"

"Yeah, they went too far with this one." Crow agreed.

Deidara interrupted them. "So which turf are we going for today, un?"

"What a coincidence. I was just thinking about who to go up against at our next turf battle…" Kalin thought for a while. "This makes things easy, though… Dirty Works it is! Let's go crush those guys right now!" Kalin announced. "Bring you "A" game for this one! We've gotta make them pay!"

"All right! I'll get ready as quickly as possible!" Crow ran off in a hurry. Kalin's head turn to Deidara.

"Deidara, you gotta hurry up and get ready, too!" Deidara nodded. "I'll go tell Jack and Yusei. Let me know when you're ready. I'll be waiting out front." Kalin left the room. Deidara checked his deck again and when he's done, he went to find Kalin.

"Our next target for a turf battle is Team Dirty Works!" Kalin remained him. "Are you ready?"

"You're asking the obvious, un."

Kalin understood him. "All right, time for them to get crushed!"

Kalin, Crow and Deidara reached the hideout where they have saved Itsuki.

"This is Dirty Works' hideout!" Kalin told them looking at the abandon bowling alley. "That's the hideout of those cowards! There'll be no holding back, clear?"

Crow is getting impatient and spoke. "Let's just bust in there and take 'em out!"

"Yeah!" Kalin agreed. "Even if they hide, drag them out kicking and crush them!", "I'll go first! Jack and Yusei should be here soon, so you stay here and fill them in on what's going on!"

"Wait, how are you talking to?" Deidara asked.

"I'm goin' with you!" Crow ran in following Kalin.

'I'm guessing it's me…' Deidara half stared at the entrance.

"Deidara, where are Kalin and Crow?" Jack called him, get his attention.

"What do you think? They went off just as I got here, un." Deidara pointed the hideout.

"Huh? They ran inside just as you got here?" Jack said/ask.

"They must still be mad about this morning…" Yusei spoke trying to find the reason.

"I guess we'd better go help them before they hog all the glory for themselves." Jack crossed his arms.

"I with you, un." Deidara replied.

"Yeah, those two need to learn how to calm down a bit sometimes.", "When you get hot-headed like that; it's easy to fall into an enemy's trap like Kalin did last time."

'Kalin does remain me a little of Hidan though…' Deidara thought to himself. "What are standing here for, un?"

"Yeah. You're right Let's go check things out." Jack agreed with him. They entered the Bowling Alley, the first room is similar to an Arcade store but it's in a rundown state. Deidara saw Yusei in the same room looking a little uneasy.

"I've got a feeling there's someone around here, but I can't see anyone… They could be hiding." Yusei talked to himself.

Deidara being a Shinobi, he too senses someone other them is here. He walked around looking at the room. Lucky him, he found an arm sticking behind a photo booth machine by the corner. 'These people suck at hiding…' He walked over to the machine.

"What do you want?" The person behind the machine came out.

'That was easy…'

The man looked carefully at Deidara and was surprised. "Hey! You're those punks from this morning!" Soon, Deidara recognise the man being Kuroe. "Attacking so soon? You guys are pretty impatient!"

"Tell that to the one who started this trouble, un."

Kuroe put on his duel disk. "Get your decks out! I'll duel ya right now!"

Deidara put his deck into the duel disk. "All right, let's duel!"

"You got guts, I'll give ya that!"

[A/N: Too lazy to type but Deidara won the duel. More info about the duel, Deidara did manage to summon Helios Trice Magistus and if you don't know which monster is it, go check. Here are the monsters on Deidara's field, Dimensional Alchemist (13001800/200), D.D. Survivor (1800/200), Golden Homunculus (15002400/15002400) and Helios Trice Magistus. (01500/01500). I used this deck myself so the duels in here are my duels. It took me 9 turns to end it going by the game so, it ended faster than I expected.]

Deidara: 4000

Kuroe: 0

"Heh! We got much more efficient ways of dealing with punks like you than dueling…" Kuroe grinned.

'More efficient ways…?' Deidara thought to himself.

"I think it's about time somebody fell into our little trap…"

'What…?!' Deidara hurried off to find the others. He entered the next room to find Yusei, the ceiling suddenly came down on him. Being a shinobi, Deidara was fast enough to save Yusei from being crushed.

"What?!" Yusei turned to the rumbles in front of him. He turned to Deidara. "Deidara… If it wasn't for you, I'd be… Thank you."

"No time for that, Yusei! There are a lot more traps like this around this area, un!"

"What?" Yusei replied in shock. "I guess they were expecting us. We should let the others know." Yusei put a finger on his chin. "I'll go tell them. You stay here keep an eye out for the enemy!" Yusei ran out to find the others. Just as Yusei left, the sound of foot step was heard.

"Hey, I think I heard somebody get off one of our traps just now." Kameno told himself, when he saw Deidara, he seems surprised. "Huh?! You're still alive! How the heck did you escape?! It took us forever to set it up, man!"

'How hard is it be to set a trap like that?' Deidara thought to himself.

"Oh well. Guess I'll have to finish you off with a duel!" Kameno got his duel disk on.

'Has he forgotten I kicked his ass within 7 turns…?', "Alright, let's duel!"

"Lemme warn you now, we didn't set up those trap 'cause we stink at duellingor anything like that!"

'I doubt it…'

Deidara: 4000

Kameno: 4000

"My turn. Draw!" Deidara drew a card.

"I set one card face-down and summon Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer in attack mode! (1800/700)"

A monk wearing a purple robe appeared.

"I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Kameno drew a card.

"I set a monster in defence mode and set two cards face-down. Ending my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Deidara drew a card.

"I active my trap, Anti-Spell Fragrance. With this card, Both players must set spell cards before activating them and cannot activate them until our next turn." Kameno active his card.

"I sacrifice Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer to summon Caius the Shadow Monarch! (2400/1000)"

Demon looking warrior with a black cape appeared.

"I activate Caius' effect, it can remove one card from the field and if it's a dark attribute, you get 1000 points of damage and I choose your only monster!"

Caius charges a large purplish black orb and fired at the defending monster, reveal UFO turtle.

"Go, Caius, direct attack!" Caius charged a large purplish black orb and fired at Kameno.

Deidara: 4000

Kameno: 4000-1600

"I end my turn."

"I activate my trap card, Dust tornado! I can destroy one spell or trap card on my opponent's field and set one spell or trap card from my hand." A huge tornado appeared from the card and destroyed one of Deidara's reverse cards.

"My turn! Draw!" Kameno drew his card.

"I set monster face-down and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Deidara drew a card.

"I summon Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer in attack mode! (1800/700)"

A monk wearing a purple robe appeared.

"Kycoo, attack his face-down monster!" the face-down monster was revealed Bombardment Beetle (400/900) after Kycoo has destroyed it.

"This will finish you! Go, Caius, direct attack!" Caius charged a large purplish black orb and fired at Kameno.

"Uuuurrrrrggghh!"

Deidara: 4000

Kameno: 1600-0

"I just got unlucky, that's all!" Kameno defended himself.

"Losing to me twice sure is unlucky, un." Deidara countered.

"Humph! I can't believe my plan failed… Get out of here!"

"Fine, don't need to shout." Deidara walked out to the first room. As soon as he enters the first room,

"Hey! You're in The Enforcers, ain't ya", a man standing across him spoke. "I heard all about what you did to some of my crew. Don't think you can just bust into somebody's hideout like that and get away with it!"

'I don't intend to…' Deidara thought.

"Bring it on!" The man in purple vest put his duel disk in standby mode. "You're gonna regret ever comin' to this part of town!"

"We'll see about that, un!"

"This duel with be different, it will be a match duel!"

"Duel!"

Deidara: 4000

Ida: 4000

[A/N: Again too lazy, I mean typing two duel in row? It takes time ya know. Anyway, obviously I won't let our main character lose. 1st round cards on Deidara's field: Banisher of the Radiance x2 (1600/0), D.D. Assailant (1700/1600), Dimensional Alchemist (13001800/200). It took me 7 turns in the game so it's ended very quickly.]

Deidara: 4100

Ida: 0

2nd round:

Ida: 4000

Deidara: 4000

[A/N: like I type before, too lazy but I will give you a little info. Monster on Deidara's field, D.D. Assailant (1700/1600), D.D. Survivor x2 (1800/200), D.D. Warrior Lady (1500/1600). I took 8 turn for this round so it also ended quick.]

Ida: 0

Deidara: 4000

"Grrr!" Ida growled at Deidara. "And I worked so hard on my team…" Ida ran off, then, Yusei came in from another room.

"So you defeated their leader, huh?"

"You bet, un!"

Yusei smiled. "Looks like we've taken this area, too, then."

Deidara remember the trap and got curious. "So, are the others alright, un?"

"Don't worry, the other members are fine Kalin and Crow actually handled the trap really well."

'He kind of reminds me of leader…' Deidara picture leader talking to him.

"And I owe my safety to you. Thank you."

"That what friends are for, un!"

"Well, I know we're friends, but I still just wanted to say thanks."

"We have great friends around us."

"Yeah, that's for sure. We all really do have some great friends."

"C'mon, let's meet up with everybody and get back to the hideout, un."

Yusei nodded in agreement.

At the hide out

"All right!" Kalin cheered. "Another day, another victory!" Soon, his face turned serious. "But it's too soon to get complacent just yet. We've still got one more area to conquer!"

"We're almost there, though!" Crow spoke.

"It was a long battle…" Jack crossed his arms. "Do you really think we can conquer all of Satellite?" A little doubt can be heard in his voice.

"Heh, are you kiddin'? We've got it sewn up!" Crow said.

'If that Hidan was here, He'd get along with Crow very well…' Deidara pulled the word very as the thought to himself.

"Of course! But be sure you all tweak your decks to perfection just to be sure!" Kalin looked at everyone at the table. "We wouldn't want to have come all this way just to lose here at the very end!" He relaxed himself before continuing. "All right, that's all for today. I'll let you know whenever we decide the day of the battle."

-The Next Day-

Deidara just woke up from his sleep to find Crow in his room **again**… 'Why is he always here…?' He glared at the Crow who didn't seem to notice his up.

"Hmmm, if I use this card with THIS card and my opponent does this…" Crow lift his head to find his blond friend in front of him. "Hey, Dei."

"It's Deidara, un."

"Right, I'm still reworking my deck." He showed Deidara some of his cards. "You'd better get yours, too" Crow grinned. "When you're done, let's give them a go!"

Deidara was confident about his deck, so he decided to go for a walk around the B.A.D. Area. A few minutes of walking, he saw Kalin coming to the same street as he is.

"Oh, hey, Deidara." Kalin seems down or something, according to Deidara that is. "You beat that leader last time, didn't you?"

"Yeah, why, un?" Deidara got curious.

"I was gonna handle it, but it looks like you went and stole my thunder!" Kalin now seems angered.

"Huh?" He had no clue why he got mad, so what if he stole his thunder? The leader challenged him.

"All right, Deidara." He on his duel disk. "You and me duel right now. I won't take no for an answer!"

'Sheehs! What's his problem, he's starting to act like Danna!' Deidara was annoyed at the thought of it.

"I'm not gonna let you hog al the glory!"

"Duel!"

Deidara: 4000

Kalin: 4000

"I'll go first, draw!" Deidara drew his card.

"I set two cards face-down and summon Banisher of the Radiance in attack mode! (1600/0)"

A half body machine appeared. "I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Kalin drew a card.

"I active Allure of Darkness!" Kalin active a spell card.

"I can draw 2 cards and remove one dark monster from my hand, but if I don't have any dark monster. I'll send all my cards in my hand to the Graveyard."

"I active my trap card, Macro Cosmos!" Deidara open his card.

"I'll crush you!" Kalin active another spell card, Twister from his hand. "By paying 500 Life points. I can destroy one face-up spell or trap card."

Deidara: 4000

Kalin: 4000-3500

Deidara's trap got destroy and remove from play, same as Kalin's Twister, Allure of Darkness and his Dark monster in his hand. "I summon Emissary of the Afterlife in attack mode! (1600/600) and I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Deidara drew a card. "I summon D.D. Warrior Lady in attack mode! (1500/1600)"

A female warrior appeared.

"Go, Banisher, attack his monster!" Both monster got send to the graveyard.

"I active Emissary of the Afterlife's effect. When it's sent to the graveyard, each player must select 1 level 3 monster or lower normal monster from their deck and add it to their hand after showing it to their opponent." Kalin show Deidara his monster, Hunter Dragon (1700/100). But Deidara didn't drew any card.

"Go, D.D. Warrior Lady, direct attack!"

"Guaaa!"

Deidara: 4000

Kalin: 3500-2000

"I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Kalin drew a card. "I summon Hunter Dragon in attack mode! (1700/100)"

A black dragon appeared on the field. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

'Strange… Why didn't he attack? …Unless he's cooking up something.' Deidara thought to himself.

"My turn. Draw!" Deidara drew a card. "I set a monster and a card face-down and change D.D. Warrior Lady to defence mode. I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Kalin drew a card. "I sacrifice Hunter Dragon to summon Patrician of Darkness!" The dragon was replaced with a blue skin vampire monster. "I don't need any cheap tricks! Just guts and brute force! Go, Patrician, attack his face-down monster!"

"I active my trap card, Dimensional Prison! It can only be activated when my opponent declares an attack and it removes the attacking monster from play." The blue skin vampire disappeared into dust.

"Tch! I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Deidara drew a card. "I summon D.D. Survivor in attack mode! (1800/200)"

A person wearing a worn out robe appeared on the field. "And change D.D. Warrior Lady into attack mode. (1500/1600)", "Go, D.D. Warrior Lady, direct attack!" The female warrior jumps into the air and brought down its sword on Kalin.

"Guaaa!"

Deidara: 4000

Kalin: 2000-500

"This will end you! Go, D.D. Survivor, direct attack!" D.D. Survivor runs towards Kalin and land multiple punches at him.

"Aarrrggghhh!"

Deidara: 4000

Kalin: 500-0

"Phew, I always knew you were pretty good!" Kalin smiled. "Here, use this card and you'll be better!" Kalin hand him a spell card, Shield Crush.

"Nice." Deidara commented receiving the card.

"Anyway, I'll check out the remaining turf." Kalin waved his hand and makes a turn at a street.

'one moment he's angry, the other he seems happy… What's wrong with him…' Deidara shrugged at the thought and went back to his room to find Crow still there. 'Doesn't he has anything other to do than hang around in my room?!' Deidara was irritated at the thought of Crow being here.

"Hey, nice timing!" Crow gave a big smile to Deidara, not noticing the irritated look on his face. "I just finished tweaking my deck." Crow showed him his deck. "Let's duel so I can try it out! We didn't get a chance last time, so this is a great opportunity!"

"Fine…"

"All right, let's duel!"

Deidara: 4000

Crow: 4000

"I'll go first, draw!" Deidara drew a card. "I set one card face-down and summon D.D. Survivor in attack mode! (1800/200)"

A person covered by a worn out robe appear. "I end my end."

"All right, my turn!" Crow drew his card. "I summon Blackwing-Bora the spear in attack mode! (1700/800)"

A human adult size crow holding a large spear appeared on the field. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Two reverse cards appear on Crow's field.

"My turn. Draw!" Deidara drew a card.

"I set one card face-down and summon Banisher of the Radiance in attack mode! (1600/0)"

A half body machine appeared on the field, hovering about the ground. "With this card, any card sent to the graveyard is removed from play.", "Go, D.D. Survivor, attack his monster!" D.D. Survivor ran towards Crow's monster and land multiple punches at it, destroying the monster.

"Man…!"

Deidara: 4000

Crow: 4000-3900

"Go, Banisher, direct attack!" Banisher charges a beam of ray in its hand and shot it at Crow.

"Guhhh!"

Deidara: 4000

Crow: 3900-2300

"I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Crow drew a card. "I summon Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn! (2000/800)" A human adult size crow appeared on the field.

"A level 5 monster?!" Deidara exclaimed.

"I can normal summon Sirocco if my opponent controls a monster and I don't. Once per turn I can select 1 face-up "Blackwing" monster I control to gain equal total of all face-up "Blackwing" attack expect Sirocco.", "Next, I active my trap card, Delta Crow – Anti Reverse! I can only active this card when I control a face-up "Blackwing" monster. I get to destroy one spell or trap on your field."

"I active my trap card, Macro Cosmos! I can special summon 1 "Helios-The Primordial Sun" from my hand or deck when I active this card. While this card is on the field, any card sent to graveyard is removed instead."

One of Deidara's cards got destroyed and Crow's Delta Crow-Anti Reverse got remove from play.

"Go, Sirocco, attack Banisher!" Sirocco flew to Banisher and cuts it into pieces, destroying it.

"It doesn't hurt!"

Deidara: 4000-3600

Crow: 2300

"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Deidara drew a card.

"I sacrifice D.D. Survivor to summon Golden Homunculus in attack mode! (1500/1500)"

A golden golem appeared on the field. "This card gains 300 attack and defence points for each card remove from play in my field."

Golden Homunculus (15002400/15002400)

"Go, Homunculus, attack Sirocco!" Homunculus raises its arm and brought down on Sirocco, destroying it.

"Man…!"

Deidara: 3600

Crow: 2300-1900

"I end my turn. And with D.D. Survivor's effect, I can special summon it to the field if it's remove from play face-up."

"My turn! Draw!" Crow drew a card. "I summon Blackwing-Kalut the Moon Shadow in attack mode! (1400/1000)"

A small crow wearing a mask appeared on the field. "Kalut, attack Helios!" Kalut destroyed Helios and removed it from play. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Deidara drew a card. "D.D. Survivor, attack Kalut!"

Deidara: 3600

Crow: 1900-1500

"This will end you! Go, Homunculus, direct attack!"

"Gwaaah!"

Deidara: 3600

Crow: 1500-0

"Humph! I totally blew it!"

"Beat ya."

"Oh man, I lost!" Crow look at his deck. "Guess my deck needs a little more tweakin'…" He sighed but smiled. "Well, here's your reward for winning."

"Reward?" Deidara look at him confused.

Crow took out a card and hand it to Deidara. "Go on, take it!" Deidara received 'Raigeki Break' from Crow. Just then, Kalin came walking in.

"Oh, you're both here." Kalin seems like he wasn't expecting to see them both at the same time. "The final turf battle is tomorrow!" Kalin announced.

"Yeah, I can't wait for it!" Crow cheered.

"We're up against Team Non-Securities. I hear they've got a lot of members."

Crow's eyes widen a little. "A big team, eh? I guess I better work on my deck more and get it just right for tomorrow."

"That's right. No matter who we're up against, you always gotta prepare for the worst."

"Don't worry! I'll build an invincible deck by tomorrow!" Crow replied with confident.

"I'll make sure Yusei and Jack are both filled in on what's going on, too." Kalin turned to Deidara. "Deidara, make sure you're all good to go for tomorrow, too"

Kalin left after Deidara gave him a nodded.

"I guess I better go ahead and start gettin' ready then."

Suddenly, Itsuki and Annie burst into the room.

"Deidara!" Itsuki called him. "Come on, let's duel!"

"Hey!" Annie interrupted him. "I wanna duel with Deidara, too!"

"I called it first!" Itsuki said.

"No way! I wanna go first!" Annie said.

Soon, those two started arguing. Deidara sweatdropped as they argued in front of him. 'Why is it that everyone wants to duel me…?'

"Come on, no fighting!" Crow interrupt them. "Besides, Deidara is busy getting ready for tomorrow."

"Yeah, but he promised!" Itsuki countered him.

"He promised me, too!" Annie added.

Deidara gave a confused look. 'Since when…?!'

"Did not" Itsuki turned to Annie.

"Did too!" The two started arguing again.

Crow gave sigh and turn to look at Deidara. "Did you really promise to duel these two?"

Deidara shook his head. "Why would I…?" He whispered to Crow not wanting the two children to hear.

"Yeah, I didn't think so…" Crow let a heavy sigh.

"Kids…", "Look, I'll duel you instead. How 'bout that?" Crow asked.

"No way!" The two shouted at the same time, it almost made Deidara jump. "We don't wana duel you Crow! That's never any fun!"

"What…?!" Crow exclaimed.

Deidara turned his head away holding back his laughter.

"Oh, NOW you two finally agree on something! Humph!" Crow crossed his arms, then, he thought of an idea. "Fine then. How 'bout this?" The two children turn to him. "You two team up together. Then Deidara and I will duel you two in a tag duel. NOW are you happy?" Crow is starting to seem irritated. Crow turn to Deidara whispering. "Hey, sorry. Hopefully it'll only take a minute. They'll never shut up if we don't…"

Deidara sweatdropped but smiled a little. 'I hope so…'

"Fine." Itsuki replied.

"It's better than duelling Crow by himself…I guess." Annie added.

"You guys need to learn some respect! Who's raising you kids anyway?!" Now Crow is frustrated.

"You are, Crow…" The two children sigh and half stared at Crow.

'I got more respect for these kids them the one raisin' them? Not what I had in mind.'

"Ugh… Oh yeah…" Crow turn to Deidara. "Well, anyway… You all know the rules for tag duels, don't ya?"

"Nope!" The two children happily replied him.

"Yeah, I didn't think so…" Crow sighed and turned to Deidara. "You wanna hear the rules, too, Deidara?"

"No thanks, un."

"Yeah, wouldn't wanna bore ya." Crow agreed. "You're one of those learn-by-doing types! Hold on a sec while I explain them to the kiddies." Deidara went to sit on the chair while Crow explain the rules to them. After that's done, the kids were excited.

"We can't wait!" Both Itsuki and Annie shouted.

Deidara & Crow: 4000

Itsuki & Annie: 4000

"My turn. Draw!" Deidara drew a card.

"I active Soul Absorption. For each card remove from play, I get 500 points increase and I active Dimensional Fissure. Any card that would be sent to the Graveyard is removed from play instead. I set a card face-down and summon D.D. Warrior Lady in attack mode! (1500/1600)"

A female warrior appeared on the field. "I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Annie drew a card.

"I summon Naturia Spiderfang in attack mode! (2100/400)"

A small yellow spider appeared. "Spiderfang cannot attack unless my opponent activated a Spell, Trap or Monster effect."

'That's some dangerous spider…' Deidara look at Spiderfang.

"I end my turn."

"All right, my turn!" Crow drew a card.

"I summon Blackwing-Kalut the Moon Shadow in attack mode! (1400/1000)"

A small crow wearing a mask appeared.

"I active Naturia Cosmobeet's effect!" Annie showed her hand card. "When my opponent normal summons or Sets summon a monster, I can special summon this card from my hand." Naturia Cosmobeet got special summon in defence mode. (1000/700)

A brown round creature with two flower sprouting from its head appeared.

"And I special summon Blackwing-Bora the Spear in attack mode! (1700/800)"

A human adult size crow holding a huge spear appeared. "Battle! Blackwing-Bora the Spear, attack Naturia Cosmobeet!" Bora flew towards Cosmobeet and stabbed it.

"Ugh…" Annie let out a little sob.

Deidara & Crow: 4000

Itsuki & Annine: 4000-3000

"Time for some spell!" Soul Absorption was activated.

Deidara & Crow: 4000-4500

Itsuki & Annie: 3000

"May I?" Crow turned to Deidara.

Deidara hesitated but nodded.

"D.D. Warrior Lady, attack Spiderfang!"

"Eh?! But Spiderfang has a higher attack point!" Itsuki exclaimed. D.D Warrior Lady jumped into the air, attempt to cut Spiderfang into half but got destroyed instead.

Deidara & Crow: 4500-3900

Itsuki & Annie: 3000

"I active D.D. Warrior Lady's effect! When D.D. Warrior Lady attacks, it can remove from play itself and the monster it just battled with."

Spiderfang slowly disappear into dust. "And with Soul Absroption, we gain 1000 points increase!"

"Nice!" Deidara gave a thumbs up.

Deidara & Crow: 3900-4900

Itsuki & Annie: 3000

"But I'm not don't yet! Blackwing-Kalut the Moon Shadow, direct attack!" Kalut flew to Annie and blew a strong wind at her.

"Ugh…"

Deidara & Crow: 4900

Itsuki & Annie: 3000-1600

"Ha! That attack was nothing!" Itsuki defended.

"I set one card face-down and my turn's done."

"My turn! Draw!" Itsuki drew a card.

"I set one monster and a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Deidara drew a card, he smiled to himself.

"I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode! (1300/500)"

An orange machine with engine carried on its back appeared.

"A tuner monster?!" The two children exclaimed together.

"I tune my level three Junk Synchron with Crow's level four Blackwing-Bora the Spear to Synchro Summon, Junk Archer!"

An orange machine holding a bow appeared. "With Soul Absorption's effect, we get 1000 addition Life Points."

Deidara & Crow: 4900-5900

Itsuki & Annie: 1600

"I active Junk Archer's effect, once per turn I can remove one monster on the field from play that turn. And I choose your only monster!"

Junk Archer took out an arrow and shot the face-down monster, removing it from play.

"Fools who have no appreciation for art. You have to feel art. And true art…" Junk Archer flew up high and pointed the arrow at the two children. "…is an EXPLOSION!"

Junk Archer release the arrow and shot the two children, causing an explosion of smoke around them.

Deidara & Crow: 5900

Ituski & Annie: 1600-0

"All right! We make a great team!" Crow cheered. He reaches into his deck box and gave Deidara a card.

"Put this card in your deck. It will improve our tag partnership!" Deidara received 'The Calculator'. Crow turned to the kids, "Are you satisfied now? Look, we've gotta get ready for tomorrow, so you two go play outside."

"You guys have another turf battle tomorrow?" Itsuki asked.

"Yep. If we win tomorrow, we'll have conquered all of Satellite!" Crow grinned.

"Wow, cool! Good luck, Deidara!" Itsuki wished him a good luck.

"And to you too, Crow!" Annie added. Those two finally left the room.

"Those two are a handful…" Crow sighed.

"Deidara," Deidara turned his head to Crow. ", you're gonna start getting ready for tomorrow, too, right?"

"I guess…" Deidara replied uncertain.

"You should try dueling a lot of different people."

"Yeah, yeah." Deidara left the house and wandered aimlessly around Satillite duelling everyone he felt like duelling. Night came and Deidara returned to the house to see Crow **still** in his room.

"I'm pumped! Tomorrow is the last turf battle before conquering Satillite! Ready for bed?"

Deidara half stared at him, too tired to bother him but Crow must leave. "Aren't you supposed to be going home? Why are you still here, un…?"

"All right." Crow walked to the door and wake goodbye to him. "Let's do our best tomorrow!"

-The Next Day-

Deidara was sleeping, until he felt something rocking him, he slowly open his eyes to see someone he really wish not to see early in the morning.

"It's time for our last turf battle." Crow spoke. "The others are probably already waiting for us. Let's go!"

Crow and Deidara are standing in front of a gate at the Slum; they arrived earlier and are waiting for the others.

"Long are they gonna take…?" Deidara asked while yawning.

"They should be here soon…"

Soon, Kalin, Yusei and Jack came.

"Okay, this is it!" Kalin stood at the gate, he force open the gate."I'm gonna enjoy this!" He turned to the rest. "You're all ready, right? I'm not known for my patience!"

"I'm not askin' you to wait! I'm itching to get moving right now!" Crow replied.

"This may be the last turf battle, but it's no place for a let up." Yusei reminded everyone.

"Whoever's out there waiting for us, let's meet them head-on!" Jack spoke.

"The Enforcers, let's go!" Kalin called out and ran in, followed by Crow.

"All right!"

Yusei, Jack and Deidara entered the enemies territory, they went separate ways to find the enemy. In Deidara's case, none. He stroll around the place, soon, he found Jack surrounded by four enemies.

"Hehehe… Just as you'd expected. It's four against one, and he's absolutely helpless." One of them spoke.

"If we continue thrashing them one by one, this'll be a cakewalk! Hahaha!" The other one laughed.

Deidara ran up and Jack noticed him.

"Deidara!" Jack called out.

The four enemies turn towards Deidara.

"One of your friends wants to join, eh?" The first man spoke. "If that's how it's gotta be, two of us can handle each of you!"

"I was going to take on each and every one of them myself, but sure. You deal with those two." Jack defended, according to Deidara.

'Stuck up show off…' Deidara thought to himself.

The two enemies in front of him runs up to him. "Whether it's one or two of you we have to beat, it won't change a thing!"

"We'll see." Deidara put his duel disk in standby mode.

"You mean, you're not even the littlest bit scared? You really are cocky!"

'If I'm scared of this, I won't in the Akatsuki by now, un.'

Igusa & Hashinoshima: 4000

Deidara: 4000

[A/N: Too lazy again, my fingers are hurting. I'll just skip the duel.]

"The two of us together lost…? I can't believe this!" Igusa exclaimed.

Hashinoshima turned to look at the other team. "Huh?! Those two lost, too? Where'd they go?!" He started to panic.

"Oh, I forgot…! I got an errand to run!" Igusa blurted out.

"Uhhh!" Hashinoshima quick wreck his brain to think fast. "Oh, yeah! Phew, my stomach sure is growling! Guess I better go get some chow… Yeah…!" The two enemies bolted off, just then, came up to Deidara.

"Well, looks like we're both all right." Jack looked around. "Doesn't matter how many of those losers come at me at a time, they're no match."

'Yeah, yeah, mister almighty…' Deidara ignored him and went upstairs, he entered the building to find Crow duelling of the enemy.

"Deidara!" Crow called him. "It's just a matter of time before I take this guy out! You should just keep going."

"Do have to tell me twice, un." Deidara continue his journey to the top of the building, on the way he came to thin bridge way, before taking any step further, an enemy spotted him.

"Oh, I finally found you." The enemy seemed to be expecting him. "Hey! Here! Over here!" The enemy called out for back up, another enemy came running up, blocking the only way up.

"So we've final found you! We two are prepared to display to you our true might!" Second man spoke.

"Yes, that's so. And don't say that we are acting cowardly. This is all part of a brilliant strategy." The first one added.

"You are out of luck, and you had better just agree to our terms and surrender."

Deidara yawned after all the speech ended. "You two sure can talk, un…"

"You'll help make us famous!" one of the enemy shouted.

'They must have hit their heads hard…' Deidara half stared at the two as if they've lost their mind.

Deidara: 4000

Torino & Mitchie: 4000

[A/N: Forgot to tell you readers, for this turf battle I won't, I repeat, I won't type in the battles, too much talking and battling. I rather do the typing than battling.]

"No!" Torino shouted. "But our strategy was perfect!"

Deidara yawned again, still too tired to bother about to two. "Are you guys done? I have other things to do, un…"

"… … …" Mitchie was silent. 'Drat! How could this happen?! Our leader will be furious!' He whispered to Torino.

"… … …" Torino too was silent. 'We better do whatever it takes to get out of here.' He replied back whispering.

"… … …" Mitchie nodded. 'Indeed. We must really work together, dear partner.'

"… … …", 'Leave it to me, partner!'

Without them knowing, Deidara actually heard their conversation. 'Are they done talking…?'

Mitchie turn to Torino. "… … … This is your doing! You kept getting in my way!"

"YOU'RE the one who kept getting in MY way!" Torino countered back.

"Well, had you not been so weak, we wouldn't have had so much trouble!" Mitchie argued back.

"I don't believe you! If that is how you really feel, then try me!" Torino yelled

"That's just what I've been waiting for!" Mitchie yelled back. Torino and Mitchie turned to Deidara.

"Watch it, you!" Torino yelled. Before they plan to shove Deidara to one side, he swiftly moved and the two ran off.

"If they called that acting, I'd give them an F, un…" Deidara his way up the building to find a scream.

"Ahhh!" The sudden scream caught his attention; he looked around the place to find Kalin holding Yusei's hand, preventing him from fall off the building.

"Yusei! Hang in there! I'll pull you up in no time!"

"Kalin!"

"Ugh…!" Kalin struggled to prevent Yusei's hand from slipping.

"It's not working! Just let go! Keep this up, and you'll fall, too!"

"Are you nuts?!" Kalin yelled at him. "I can't just leave you! No way!" Kalin used his remaining strength to try and pull Yusei up. "Grahhh! I'm…DEFINITELY…not letting you…go!"

"Kalin…"

"You're my…friend!"

"Well, isn't that precious! You two just warm my heart." Sarcasm could be heard in the stranger's voice. Deidara looked towards the sound of the voice. A man with a biking helmet and goggle was on the other side of the bridge connecting the two building together.

"I never thought that trap would work, but it snared both of you. Just samashing!" The man seems pleased with himself. "But I wonder how much longer you can continue this little game of friendship… All I have to do is hurt you just a little to get you to let go, am I right?" The man made his way across the bridge to Kalin and Yusei.

"Grrr!" Kalin growled in anger.

"Let go, Kalin! I'll be okay somehow!" Yusei spoke, trying to convince Kalin.

"I'll never let go…even if it means the end of me!"

"Haha! Trying to play the hero, eh?" The man was only a steps away from them until, "Huh…? What are you doing here?", blocked his way. "Oh, you're friend of theirs? And you intend to try and help them, do you?" The man asked.

"… … …"

"So you'd all like to fall together! Well, in that case, I'm sure it can be arranged!"

Kalin took a small glance at who the man was talking to, and to his surprise. "Deidara!" Kalin called getting his attention. "We're okay here! I got this! You just put that guy in his place!"

"With pleasure…" Deidara replied, not turning his head away from the target.

"I wish it could me, but…I've got my hands full, you could say!" Kalin tried to joke about the situation but obvious it's not working.

"So, what'll it be?" The man asked. "I very much doubt a wimp like you has what it takes to beat me."

The man's words stabbed Deidara hard, angering him. "'Wimp'?" Deidara asked. "'Wimp'? I beat you to a pulp for saying that!"

"Oh, really? You're not going to back down? Looks like I'll have to you a lesson!" The man put his duel disk in duel mode.

"You…must have lost your mind…for calling Deidara a wimp…" Kalin grinned. "Go show him what you're made of, Deidara!"

"You can count on it!" Deidara put his duel mode.

"I'll finish you up first!"

"Duel!"

Gushizawa: 4000

Deidara: 2000

Deidara's eyes widen when he saw his Life Points. "What the?! Why is my Life Point 2000?!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Gushizawa laughed. "When we start the duel, I twitch your Life Point in my favour!"

"Tch!" Deidara glared at Gushizawa.

[A/N: Those who have read the last note should know I don't plan on typing for this turf battle.]

"Y-you…?!" Gushizawa was dumbfounded. "I didn't expect you to be that good!"

"You unerstimated me by calling me wimp, un!"

"Hello there! Having a good time?" A familiar voice reached their ears. Deidara turned to see Kalin and Yusei were okay.

"Huh?! When did you two…?! No!" Gushizawa quickly sped off.

"Such a pathetic guy!" Kalin commented and yet sounded annoyed. The three friends turn to face each other.

"Kalin, Deidara, I'm really sorry about that." Yusei apologized, feeling guilty.

"Yusei, what are you talking about!" Kalin questioned him. "We're friends! Friends always help each other out!"

'Friends, huh…?' Deidara's mind slowly drifted to the Akatsuki.

"And to top it off…we've brought this area under our control!" Kalin cheered. "Finally, Satellite is united!"

"We finally did it." Yusei smiled.

Kalin patted hard on Deidara's back. "Not to mention, Deidara took down the final leader. You were a huge help, Deidara!"

"Thanks, un."

"Definitely. Everyone contributed, that's how we were able to do it." Yusei looked Deidara. "Isn't that right, Deidara?"

Deidara nodded in reply.

"Ha, it sure is!" Kalin laughed. "I tell you, I've got the best friends in the whole world!"

"All right, let's go meet up with Jack and Crow." Yusei reminded him.

"Yeah! And after that, let's celebrate our victory! Woohoo!"

Deidara and Yusei laughed along. And so, the Enforcer were able to fulfil their dream of uniting all of Satellite. A few days later… Deidara, Yusei and Jack were at the top of their hideout. Jack looked into the distant of the sea, while Yusei seems to be thinking about something.

"Hey, Yusei, what's up?" Deidara asked curiously.

"Now that we've conquered all of Satellite…what's next?" Yusei asked Deidara and himself.

"I'm not sure either though…"

"Why don't we have a little duel? Just for fun, of course." Yusei asked, holdin his deck up.

"All right, let's duel!" Deidara took out his.

"Okay!" Both off them put their Duel Disk in Duel Mode. "Let's make it a good one!"

Deidara: 4000

Yusei: 4000

[A/N: Readers, you know how Yusei play his cards, right? I  
decided not to type it in…]

Deidara: 500

Yusei: 0

"You've gotten really good." Yusei praised him. "Here, give this card a go in your next duel." Yusei took out a card and hand it to Deidara, the card is 'Quillbolt Hedgehog'. "Nobody knows what might happen in the days to come." Yusei told himself. "I've realized that I should treat every single duel as though it were my last."

When Yusei was done talking, Deidara heard Jack muttering something like, "Hmmm… I don't know… Is this it? Should we really be satisfied?" Deidara got curious and walks up to the Jack who has his back facing him. "Dueling is our heart and soul." He turns to Deidara, knowing he's behind him. "Come on, let's give it a shot."

"All right." Both of them put their duel disk in Duel Mode.

"Every single duel is a bridge to the future."

Jack: 4000

Deidara: 4000

[A/N: From now, I only type the battle if I have confident in the duel.]

Jack: 0

Deidara: 1300

"Keep aiming high. You can't go wrong."

"…?" Deidara looked at him with a confused look.

"I'm taking a new step forward. Here's proof." Jack took a card and put it in Deidara's hand. Deidara flip over the card, revealing 'Different Dimension Capsule'. "Now that I got my head screwed on straight again…"

Being Deidara, he ignored Jack and went to his orange spiky hair friend. Lucky for him, he's just downstairs, on the ground floor.

"Hey, Crow. You looked like you just burned out, un." Deidara looked around the place but only Crow is in sight. "Where's Kalin?"

"Kalin, especially, seems out of it." He folded his arms on his chest. "Maybe everyone's just burned out a bit."

"I guess…" Deidara felt tensed with all his friends feeling burned out, so he decided to take a stroll outside but to come across something he wasn't expecting. He saw duelling a child by an edge.

"Aw, what's wrong? Is that all you got?!" Rage can be heard in Kalin's voice. "You're no match for me at all! You don't have any right to call yourself a duelist!"

Deidara's eyes widen a little. 'I didn't just hear that, right…? Kalin saying…'

The green haired boy duelling Kalin started crying. ""Wahhh…" The boy sniffed.

"Crying won't make anything better!" Kalin raised his voice. "Now come on, it's your turn!" He pointed to the boy. "Go on and bring out that pathetic little card I know you wanna play! It won't save you!"

"Kalin! What are you doing?!" Deidara shouted, trying to divert his attention to him but Kalin didn't seem to notice. He tired many attempt but none seems to work.

'Ugh… I'm wasting my time, un… I need the others, fast!' Deidara sprint back to the hideout with his shinobi speed and found the group together, he stopped for second to chase a few breath. They turned to him with confused looks.

"What's wrong, Deidara?" Crow asked. "Why so jittery?", 'Sounds like somethin' big is goin' on outside… I wonder what happened…'

Deidara tell the story of how Kalin got angry at the young duelist and how he couldn't stop him.

Crow eyes widen. "What?! Really? Kalin?!" Crow couldn't form a prefect sentence after the news but pulled himself together. "We gotta go stop him!" Everyone followed Deidara outside, the group were dumbfounded. Kalin had an evil smirk on his face.

"You losers need to quit hanging around in front of our hideout!" Kalin stepped forward, causing the boy to move closer to the edge of the floor. "Listen, if you're going to duel…duel with all you've got!"

Crow had enough, "Kalin, stop it!", he ran over and pushed Kalin, causing him to lose focus. "Hey, you! Get outta here!"

The boy nodded and quickly ran off the other direction, Kalin was now furious. "Whaddya think you're doing, Crow?!" He snapped at Crow.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing!" Crow snapped back, "What do you think you're gaining by doing this?" he asked.

"weeding out the weaklings, that's what!" Kalin replied without giving a second thought. "And if anyone's not rolling with us, they're our enemies!" He continued. "How else are we gonna conquer all of Satellite?" He questioned Crow.

"You think we have to start hurting little kids like that, though?!" Crow yelled.

"Yeah! We do!" Kalin was quick to reply. "We don't need ANY wannabe duelist around here, no matter how old they are!"

Crow went silence after hearing Kalin's responds. "… … … I thought dueling was about the ability to have fun whenever you want, no matter who you are." He shot a glare at Kalin. "What gives you the right to take that away from any of us?!"

"What?!" Kalin seemed like he wasn't expecting the answer.

"I'm done. I'm through with this this team." Crow announced and turned his back to Kalin.

"…!" Yusei quickly ran towards them. "Crow…" Crow ignored him and walked off.

"Hey! I thought we were a team!" Kalin called. "Crow! You're just gonna turn your back on your friends like that?!"

"… … …" Eventually, Jack left just as Deidara walk towards them.

"Jack!" Kalin called. "Hey! Jack! Crow!" He turned to Yusei, "Yusei, we're a team right? We're friends, right?!" Desperation can be heard in Kalin.

"… … …" Yusei is in a tight spot, to choose where to stand, he's eyes was on Deidara.

"Come on, say something!" Kalin voice was now panicking.

Deidara don't feel like getting caught between the two sides, he took a few steps away. "Deidara…" Deidara turned to give a quick glance to Yusei and Kalin before leaving the area.

-The Next Day-

Deidara got up from his sleep to find Crow wasn't in his house, so he left his house earlier to look for Crow. On the way, he found Itsuki looking at Crow by the unfinished bridge from a far. "What's wrong, Itsuki?" Itsuki turned his head to face Deidara.

"Crow seems to be pretty down in the dumps recently…" Deidara never asked why knowing the reason. "I wonder if he got in a fight or something…" Deidara looked at Itsuki before walking up to Crow.

"Deidara…" Crow called him knowing his behind, he turned to face him. "I don't think I told you this yet…"

"…?"

"The story about the man who once tried to liberate Satellite." Deidara got curious and listen to the story unfold.

"A long time ago, that guy came riding into town on a very strange looking Duel Runner. He would come to this exact spot and just stare off into the distant towards the city. Every single day, without fail. He'd just come and look." Deidara nodded and little taking in the story. "But one day, he stopped coming. He found a purpose in life…" He waited for Crow catch his breath and continued. "He knew he had to build a bridge to connect Satellite with the city Daedalus Bridge. Everybody said it couldn't be done and that he was crazy for even thinking about it."

'This story…'

"But he never gave up…"

'It quite similar…'

"Those people who made fun of him at first gradually started thinking maybe, maybe he would finish it… For the residents of Satellite who merely recycle the trash coming from the city each day… For those people with no bright future, the bridge became their symbol of hope."

'…about his story…'

"Unfortunately, some folks showed up that didn't like the idea of this new bridge being built." Crow stopped to pull the main problem out. "Securities. Construction was stopped and the person who started it all hit the top of Securities' most wanted."

'…except for this part.'

"Everybody gave up on the idea and said it was doomed from the start. They figured he'd get arrested. Eventually, Securities did catch up to him. He had two options…one was to turn himself in and spend his life in a cell…or he could he could turn himself into a living legend." " Crow paused for a while before continuing. "He chose to become a legend. A legend not bound by common sense or any kind of powers… That's why he jumped."

"…So what happened to him?"

"Nobody knows what happened to him after that…but I have so much respect for him and what he tried to do…"

"… … …"

"… … …" Crow broke the silence. "He's basically the reason I started duelling in the first place."

"I see…"

"But now…" There were silence between them before Annie came running.

"Crow!" Crow and Deidara turned to the relieved yet panicking child. "Oh, Crow, thank goodness you're here!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down! What's up?" Crow asked.

"Something real bad! Kalin is fighting against Securities all by himself!"

Crow eyes widen. "What?! Where?"

"In the building that used to be the hideout for Team Black 'n' Blue!" Annie pointed to the builds direction.

"That idiot! What's he thinking?", "Deidara!" When Crow suddenly called him, he'd almost jumped. "Get everyone together and let's go help Kalin!"

"Right!" Deidara agreed.

"I'll go look for Jack! You go find Yusei! He should be in the hideout! If not, look around for him!"

"No time to talk, Crow!" Deidara reminded him.

"When you find him, meet back up at the hideout! I'm countin' on ya!"

"Will do, un." They went separate ways and went to find Jack and Yusei. Deidara used his shinobi speed and hurried to the hideout, once he entered the hideout, he called out to Yusei.

Yusei turned to the panting Deidara. "What's wrong, Deidara? You look a little flustered…"

'Man, I need to start training soon…', "Never mind that, Kalin got into a fight with the Securities!"

"What?!" Yusei eyes widen. "Kalin…? And Securities?! I thought he went out for a walk or something! What is he thinking…?!"

"Deidara!" Soon, Crow ran in with Jack beside him. "Hey, Yusei, too! Did ya hear the news?!"

"Yeah, Kalin left without saying anything a little while ago." Yusei's eyes looked down. "I had no idea he was thinking about doing something like this…" Deidara got irritated and was about to open his mouth,

"No time to talk about it now. Let's hurry and help Kalin!", said his line.

"Okay! I heard he was in the old abandon building that used to be Team Black 'n' Blue's hideout."

"Let's hurry before it's too late!" Everyone agreed with Yusei and ran.

At Team Black 'n' Blue's old hideout…

"We're gonna split up here! I'll check the basement area! You two head that way!" Crow pointed to the other direction, ran off.

"We'll head upstairs from this way!" Yusei turned to the stairs. "If he hasn't been caught, he might still be on the top floor."

"Just make sure no Securities spot you! They'll kick us out of here in no time!" Jack reminded, as the two ran up the stairs.

'So I get to choose where I want to go, huh?' Deidara looked to the baasement door and the stairs "…Stairs." He went upstairs to find a patrol guard, with his shinobi stealth, this should a cakewalk. He passed the first guard without wasting a second and went upstairs to find a guard blocking the only hallway to the end.

'Man, what should I do…? The only way is blocked. But standing here would get me caught by Securities' too…'

He looked around for a place to hide and found the closest door to him and went in to there was a hole in the wall. 'That's one huge hole… Maybe…' Deidara went through the hole, to his luck, the guard was facing the other way. He continued on to find Yusei standing outside a door at the very end.

"This must be it, Deidara" Yusei whispered to him. "I hear Kalin's voice coming from inside."

"Let's go." Yusei and Deidara entered the room to find a bleeding Security lying on the ground with Kalin standing beside him.

"Kalin!" Yusei called.

Kalin turn to look at them. "Oh, it's…you guys."

"What are you doing?!" Yusei half yelled at him.

"What does it look like?" Kalin looked at them emotionless. "You know, I finally realized something… If we can defeat Securities, we'll really have conquered all of Satellite!" He took a step forward opening his arms in front of him. "Come on guys, join me! Let's take these guys on!"

Yusei glared at Kalin. "You're not thinking straight! We can't expect to win against them all!" Out of the blue, a loud police siren can be heard outside. "Uh-oh! A big group of Securities is heading this way!" Yusei inform them as the saw the Securities' car making its way here through the broken windows. "Let's get out of here! Everyone head for the hideout!"

"Tsk!" Kalin gritted his teeth.

"Deidara," Yusei turns to him. ", you and Kalin head back to the hideout straight away."

"But you guys-"

"I'll be right behind you as soon as I find Crow and Jack!" Yusei bolted out the room.

At the hideout…

"Rat!" Kalin cursed. "Securities! And tons of them!" Deidara watched Kalin cursed about the Securities, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs to see his three other Satellite friends.

"I see you two made it back safely." Yusei spoke up.

"Barely made it, un." Deidara crossed his arms.

"There's a whole lot of Securities out there, though." Jack filled Deidara and Kalin with info. "This not a time to let our guard down."

"Yeah, we should lay low until all this blows over." Crow suggest.

'I agree with Crow, un.' Deidara thought to himself, not wanting to get caught in between them. He looks towards Kalin, expecting him to rebel.

"What?!" Kalin shouted. "What are you talking about?! I know we can't take them all on at once, but if we take them out little by little, we can win!" Deidara looked at Kalin thinking he's over obsess with the whole conquer Satellite thing. "We're The Enforcers! It should be no problem for us!"

Crow had it and runs up to him. "Don't go getting overconfident!" He reminded him. "Yeah, we're a serious team, but goin' up against all of them would just be stupid!"

"Well, we won't know unless we try! It's not like there's an infinite number of them, you know!"

"We gotta think carefully before just diving into a battle like this!" Crows looks as though he's about to snap. "The safety of Satellite is riding on our shoulders!"

"Humph…"

"… … …" Yusei silently watched the two argue not knowing what to do.

"I think we should at least stay here today." Jack spoke up, trying to remove some tension in the air. "If we're out and about, we could be spotted at any time." Suddenly, Security siren can be heard.

"No way!" Crow shouted, he ran out looking through their shattered window and returned rather quickly. "Oh, man! There's a ton of Securities out there!"

"We know you're in there! Come out peacefully with your hands up!" One of the Securities warned.

"Looks like we've got no way out…" Jack concluded.

"…!" Deidara notice Yusei never spoke up but he seems to be deep in thought.

"… … …"

Kalin ran up to the three of them. "well, you know what we've gotta do now. Let's just take 'em out like I said! We can do it!" Kalin again, tried to convince the three to help.

"No, we can't…" Yusei finally spoke. "There's no way…"

"What?!" Kalin couldn't believe his ears. Everyone turns to Yusei.

"Even if all us of fight, there's no way we can win this one. Things will get way out of hand and innocent bystanders could get hurt." Yusei closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. "I have an idea…"

"Oh, really." Doubt can be heard in Jack's voice. "And how do you propose to get us out of this one?"

"I can't tell you." Yusei looked down a little. "Just trust me."

"Are you sure about this?" Crow asked, feeling a little concern for his friend.

"Why can't we just do this the easy way and take 'em by force?!" Kalin is obviously irritated. "I know we can do this!"

"I'm gonna go with Yusei's idea. If we resist, you know the losses are gonna be huge." Crow reminded.

"Yeah." Even Jack agrees. "Even if we escape this time, we'll have an even bigger mess to get ourselves out of next time."

"Humph…" Kalin seems unwilling but agree. "So what's the plan then?"

"Crow, Jack, and Kalin… You three sneak out the back without the Securities noticing."

'W-Wait… We have a back door?!' Deidara exclaimed in his head.

"Let's see… Go to the bowling alley. I'll meet you there." Yusei's focus to Deidara. "Deidara, you come with me."

"…?" Deidara gave confused look but agreed to follow.

"So we're splitting up then." Crow simplify the whole plan. "Okay. Yusei, Deidara, don't go and get yourselves caught."

"Yeah, don't do anything crazy." Jack added.

"… … …" Kalin seems to have doubt but agreed. "All right. Fine. But you two better show up at the bowling alley later." The three friends left the room, leaving Yusei and Deidara.

"…!", 'Am I seeing thing…or did Yusei looks sad back there…'

"Okay. Come with me, Deidara." Deidara followed Yusei down the steps until he came to a stop; he turned to Deidara with a serious look. "I think I'll just turn myself in."

"Huh?!" Deidara was dumbfounded.

"If I say I'm the leader, they'll just arrest me and you guys can avoid trouble."

"But-!"

"When all the Securities are gone, go to the bowling alley and explain what happened."

"You think you're so cool! And those words make me sick!" Deidara grabbed both of Yusei's shoulders and glared. "You always do your things your way…and by sacrificing yourself! Haven't you thought about how we feel…and it makes me want to kill you!" Deidara snapped at him with pure anger. Yusei said something which caught him off guard. "…!"

"You guys are all irreplaceable friends." Yusei let out a comforting but sad smile at him. "So I'm gonna do whatever I can to make sure you're safe. Our bond is the most important thing to me."

Deidara slowly remove his hands from Yusei's shoulder and put them back by his side, He looked down on the ground, containing his mixed emotions. Yusei looked at Deidara's reaction made a sense of guilt in him. "Sorry to make you the bearer of bad news Deidara, but I'm counting on you." Both took a few steps up towards the door, before exiting, he felt uncertain if Deidara's okay with his plan. "Do you have my back?" Yusei turn to face Deidara with a serious look.

"… … … You can count on it, un!" Deidara tried putting up a fake smile.

"Thank you." Yusei gave him a late smile and walked out the entrance with Deidara following. "I'm the leader of The Enforcers." Yusei called to one of the Security guards. "I'm the one who attacked Securities. Nobody else has anything to do with it." Yusei made a wonderful speech to the guards, but surprisingly, the Securities don't react at all, only exchanging looks.

"… … …"

Yusei stepped forward with his arms out. "What's wrong? Go ahead, arrest me!"

"You're right. Our orders are to arrest the leader of The Enforcers. Which is exactly why we don't have any need for you guys anymore. Now, go home."

"What are you talking about?!" Yusei asked with a surprised tone.

'Don't have any need for us anymore…' Deidara putted the piece of information together. '…Oh no!'

"Look over there." The Security in front of them pointed to his right, Kalin was caught by the Securities! "By the way, we already sent home the two that were with him. They tried to resist, but it was…futile. Rebelling against Securities is a very serious crime. Don't expect to see him again anytime soon."

"Yusei! You sold me out! You betrayed me, didn't you?!" Kalin was struggling to get free but was in vain.

"No! Kalin, I didn't! I swear! I…" Before he could finish his sentence, Kalin cut in.

"I thought we were friends, Yusei!" The two Securities holding Kalin dragged him off. "Yusei! Yusei!"

The Security in front of them followed. Yusei closed his eyes and clenched his fist. "Kalin… No… I…" Yusei seems to be was holding back something but Deidara let him be. And with this, although The Enforcers were able to conquer all of Satellite…that was their final achievement together.

Yusei went home, so was Deidara. He entered his room to find Crow inside. 'I thought the Securities say he sent them **home**… Why is he here?!'

"I wonder if Kalin will be okay…" Crow spoke to himself.

"… … …"

"You must be pretty tired, too. We should probably just call it a day and get some rest."

Deidara nodded.

"Okay, I'm gonna get some rest, too."

Deidara pointed to his door and signal Crow to get his ass out immediately.

"Deidara… Deidara…" A mysterious voice rang in my head. "Deidara, can you hear me?" The mysterious voice asked.

"Who are you?" I mentally asked back.

"I see I've finally gotten through to you." The mysterious voice sounded somewhat relieve to hear me respond. The darkness around my changed into the familiar forest I've been. "This is the Spirit World of all duel monsters."

"Spirit World…?" I repeated "I must be dreaming again." I smiled to myself.

"This may all seem like a dream to you, but it's not a dream."

I looked around, trying to find the mysterious voice. "If it's not a dream, then what is it?"

"It's real."

I stopped for a second, doubt slowly grew in me. "You're not serious, are you?"

"This is where the spirits of the duel monsters live. They all used to live here in peace."

I soon gave up on searching for the voice and stood in the same spot where I stopped.

"But now, an evil presence is making its way ever closer to this world. It's trying to corrupt this land and control it for its own evil ways."

I crossed my arms air asked. "And what does that have to do with me, un?"

"What's more, it has the same fate in mind for the human world."

I was dumbfounded, I really wasn't expecting this as an answer. "What?!"

"If this Spirit World is overtaken, the human world will surely follow."

"How can it be stopped?" In my head, I cursed myself for asking such a question.

"There is a girl in the human world who is the only person that can save this land. She is connected with the Spirit World and her pure heart can drive back evil that threatens us."

"Pure my foot…" I muttered to myself but I have one dying question to ask. "Then why tell me all this? Why not just tell her yourself?"

"However, she is still young and does not yet have the courage she needs to face this evil alone. While not as powerful as she is, you also have a soul that is connected to this world."

'Is this voice saying I have a pure soul…? If Hidan's here, he'd been swearing.'

"Please go and do whatever can to aid her. And together…protect this world from the evil that threatens to destroy it…" The mysterious voice slowly faded away.

"Wait!"

Deidara shot up from his bed, sweating all over.

"Morning, Deidara!" Itsuki greeted him.

Deidara turned to him and back to the sheets covering him.

"Whoa! We're sweating like crazy! Are you okay?!" Itsuki shot his question ask him.

Deidara cleared most of the sweat from his head and gave him a small smile. "I fine, un."

"Are you sure?" Itsuki asked again, concern for the blond.

"Yes, I'm fine, un."

"Well, if you say so… Don't push yourself too hard, okay?"

Deidara looked around his room, not spotting the orange spikes. "Hey, Itsuki. Where's Crow?"

"Crow? He's been out since early this morning. He's not back yet."

"I see… Thanks Itsuki." Deidara got out of bed and got prepared for today, he decided to take a walk outside to get some air. Just as he left the house, Crow returned.

"Yo, Deidara!" Crow waved to him. "Finally awake, I see." He shorten the distant between them. "You looked like you were sleeping pretty heavy there. You okay? You're not feelin' sick, are ya?"

"No, I'm not falling sick, un. It's this weird dream…"

"What? You had a weird dream?"

"I was told it wasn't a dream, it's real and I was a place called the Spirit World, un."

"Huh?" Crow tilt his head. "So it wasn't a dream…? You were in the Spirit World?" He stops to process the information. "I'm confused…"

Not too far away, Sayer was walking around Satellite until he came to a stop. 'What? The Spirit World?!' He moved to a corner to observe the conversation.

"Then I was told something about world crisis and stuff, un."

"Hmmm, that IS a pretty weird dream. I wonder if it's some kind of message or somethin'." Crow guessed. "Hmmm, the Spirit World." He thought for a while until he spoke. "Meh, it's probably just a dream. There's no "world crisis" goin' on!"

"True…" Deidara agreed.

'He might be an important clue in this Spirit World puzzle.' Sayer thought to himself. 'Not quite what I expected, though…But this could be just the chance I was looking for… I'll have to capture him and do some research.'

Back to Crow and Deidara.

"Anyway," He the previous conversation aside. "there sure are a lot of Securities around here recently. I don't know if they're after us or not, but I wouldn't get too close to 'em if I were you."

"So we'll stop visiting Kalin?"

"We'll go talk to Kalin after things cool down a bit. I don't know if there's anything we can do, though…"

"… … …"

"There's also a lot of rumors about some weird guys roaming around…"

"Weird guys?" Deidara repeated.

"We'll have to be more careful. Stay sharp."

Deidara nodded, and Crow went into his house. 'Come on! Must he always be in my house?!' Deidara gave a death glare at Crow after he went in.

"Nice to meet you." Deidara jumped a little and turned around to face to stranger, he kept his eyes on the stranger with his guard up. "I'm Sayer of the Arcadia Movement."

'The what Movement…?'

"I'd like to talk to you for a moment… Do you have a few minutes?"

"… … …" Deidara gave a slight glaring look to Sayer.

"Don't worry. I'm going to harm you." Sayer spoke as if he knew what Deidara's glared meant. "I know you've heard the rumors going around about us…"

'The weird guys?'

"But trust me, I'm not anyone to be scared of in any way. I told you exactly who I was, did I not?" Sayer reaches out a hand to Deidara. "So what do you say? Will you trust me?"

"Why should I?" He pushed the hand away. "You came out of nowhere with your group of whatever it's called and you're telling me to trust you?"

Sayer returns his hand to his side. "I see…" He reached for his deck box. "In that case, I have no choice but to take you by force!"

"Huh?!" Deidara back up a little, not leaving his eyes on Sayer.

"I didn't want it to come to this, but I guess this is how it must be." Sayer took a spell card, mind control and raised it up.

"…!" A shock of wave entered Deidara's mind, he hold his head trying to resist the wave by shaking his head. 'What… What going on…?'

"Stop trying to resist…" An evil grin appeared on Sayer's face. "I should warp this up quickly. I can't afford for my work to be exposed prematurely…" He walks to Deidara and lean closer. "You should be proud! You will be recipient of my powerful brainwashing techniques! Heh…"

Deidara ignored him and closed his eyes, trying to force the wave's out. As Sayer left, Deidara's body followed unwilling.

Now at the Arcadia Movement…

'I remember something forgotten from my past. At one time, me, Yusei, and all of Yusei's friend fought together side-by-side in Satellite.'

"Sayer, the subject is awake now!" Seria informed Sayer.

'We're going to need a more powerful regiment of brainwashing if the subject is to do out bidding.' He thought to himself. 'In order to strengthen the resistance when coming into contact with close friends…' Suddenly, Sayer eyes widen. 'What?! The effect is wearing off?!' He turns to Seria with the controls. "Speed up the process! If the subject breaks free, things could get very messy!" He ordered. "Increase the output! Make sure the brainwashing is never again reversed!"

"Ugh…!" Deidara left a rush of pain going through him.

"Sir! The subject's life signs are too weak! It's dangerous!" Seria tried to convince him.

"To a certain extent, I'm not worried about the danger!" Sayer shouted.

Deidara couldn't handle the pain any longer and everything went black.

'The subject's lost consciousness! It might become just like that time with that boy…!' Seria started to panic and made her own decision. "Stopping the brainwashing!" She quickly shut the power off.

"Grrr…!" Sayer gave a death glare Seria and turn back to the two-way mirror. 'With this kind of incomplete brainwashing, who knows when it will be reversed?'

Seria was going through the controls, and something caught her eyes. "Oh… It appears we have an intruder in our midst…"

"I'll handle this personally." Sayer looked at Seria and back to Deidara. "In the meantime, place the subject in a cell. We'll continue again after consciousness is regained."

Seria hesitate but bowed. "Yes, sir…"

Seria put Deidara onto the cell bed and covered him with the blanket. 'The subject lost consciousness again… If this keeps happening, it could one day be fatal…' Seria looked at Deidara with depressed eyes. 'Even if it's for the sake of research, how could this all be worth it? And didn't we say we wouldn't make that mistake again…?' Seria remember Sayer's promise, soon, she left.

"Would somebody…" A voice came to Deidara. "Somebody, please…" The voice begged. "I'm being held prisoner in the Spirit World. Please help me… Somebody… Please listen to me!" To answer the voice calling out to him, Deidara's consciousness travels to the Spirit World.

**Author: I know chapter 2 is long but if you follow the game, this chapter very long, adding the duels. Anyway, R&R.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author: I like to thank the readers who have read this far, I know I can't type fancy words like the other stories but at least I tried my best, so here.**

**I don't own any character.**

Chapter 3:

The Meeting-The Spirit World and New Allies

A sudden flash, I appeared in the same forest in my dream.

"…? Where…?" Deidara looked around the place and saw a huge tree and a small seedling with something stuck beside it, he walked over and saw a yellow horn looking staff. He ignored it and walks to the huge tree.

"This tree's blocking the path! And I can't use my chakra here." He returns to the middle of the area thinking. 'How the hell I'm supposed to get through?!' He turned to the staff that was by the seedling and went over. 'What's a staff doing here?' Deidara used his strength and pulled the staff out of the ground. Suddenly and flash appeared and the seedling grew into the same huge tree behind him.

"…Whoa! What just happened?!" Deidara look at the staff in his hand and walk over the huge tree behind him. 'Perhaps with this staff…' Deidara stuck the staff beside the tree, the huge tree suddenly shrunk into a small seedling. "Looks like this staff's effect turns time back. …!" The staff his just used disappeared! "What would Uchiha say by now… 'It seems like those staves can reverse natural phenomena.'" Deidara copied Itachi. He ignored that and continues his way, soon, he saw a few satves sticking out of the ground here and there. 'Maybe I can use them.'

[A/N: I'll skip the typing of the maze, you want to know go find a walkthrough.] After that little maze game, Deidara came to a small town. By the pile of barrel and boxes, a pipsqueak looking Dark Magician pops his head out a little. "Hey! Over here! Hide over here!" Deidara, not know why, followed magician and hid as well.

"You check there. Me check here." One of the monkey spoke, the monkey ran down the steps where Deidara came from. The magician and Deidara walk out of their hiding place.

"Phew! That was a close call. They almost found us!" The pipsqueak magician smiled.

"Um… Who are you?" Deidara stared at the child magician.

"I'm Torunka." He smiled. "You're a human, huh? You must be real special then. If you're here, it means you were chosen."

"Who are those monkeys?"

"Those goons back there belongs to Zeman the Ape King. He controls this land. Zeman has been catching many a spirits with a curse using a Minus Staff."

'Those yellow horn staff is called a Minus Staff, huh.'

"I tried to escape, but I got grazed by the curse. That's why I'm short and ugly now."

'He consider this ugly?'

"I really am a handsome and accomplished spellcaster! I know it doesn't seem so anymore…"

'Yeah right, and I'm supposed to be a duelist.'

"What's with that look?" Torunka asked. "You don't believe me, do you."

"No, I don't, un." Deidara quickly replied.

"Open your eyes! Just take a look at the hollow shell of a town. The proof's right there."

"No, that's not I meant, un." Deidara sweatdropped.

"What? You weren't doubting that part? Then what?"

Deidara pointed at him.

"So you don't think I could have been a handsome and accomplished spellcaster, huh? Is that it?" He flared up. "Kids these days! They've got no respect."

'Kid? Who's the kid here anyway?'

"Fine. Then take a look at some of my magic!" Torunka wave his staff and a small light came into his hands. "Here… Perhaps you could use a little something like this right now?" He pass Deidara a deck, he look at the card below and showed D.D. Assailant.

"My deck!" Deidara was surprised and the same time happy.

"So! Now do you believe me?" Torunka puff out his chest.

"… Yeah, yeah, I believe you."

"The only thing is, the cards I just called forth can only be used in this world."

"Huh?"

"If you don't have them all in the real world, then you've got to find them there yourself."

"I see…" Deidara look down at his cards.

"Truth is…" Torunka seems down. "I can't use magic so well well with this tiny body. I just don't have the confidence…" Torunka look to ground, than lift his head. "So what do you say? Will you duel with me so I can check and see if my magic still works?"

"It's just to check your magic, un." Deidara on his duel disk.

"Back in the day, I was pretty hot stuff! So there's no need to go easy on me, okay?" Torunka got his own deck.

Deidara: 4000

Torunka: 4000

"My turn!" Deidara drew a card. "I summon Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer in attack mode! (1800/700)" A monk wearing a purple robe appeared. "And end my turn."

"My turn! I draw!" Torunka drew a card. "I summon Geomancer of the Ice Barrier in attack mode! (800/1200)" A kunoichi in blue holding an octagon mirror appeared. "By discarding 1 card and declare 1 attribute. This card cannot be selected as an attack target by monsters with the declared attribute. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. Next, I active Creature Swap! Both player selects 1 monster they control and switch control that monster with each other. Those monster cannot change their battle position for the rest of this turn."

"Tch… I select Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer."

"I select Geomancer of the Ice Barrier." Both monster changed sides. "I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Deidara drew a card. "I summon Dimensional Alchemist in attack mode! (1300/200)" A robot warrior appear on the field. "I active its effect, each turn by removing from play the card on top of my deck, I can increase 500 attack points. And I change Geomancer of the Ice Barrier to defence position." Geomancer kneel down blocking itself. "Battle! Dimensional Alchemist, attack Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer!"

"But both monster have the same attack point?!"

"Go!" Both monster unleash their attack on each other and are destroyed. "I active Dimensional Alchemist's second effect! When it's destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can return one monster removed from play into my hand."

"Huh? But you don't have any!"

"Think again!" A monster face-down came out of Deidara's duel disk. "I return D.D. Survivor!" Deidara flip the monster card, showing it to Torunka. "And end my turn."

"My turn! I draw!" Torunka drew a card. "I summon Magical Exemplar! (1700/1400)" A woman wearing a turquoise green hooded cloak appeared. "Each time a Spell Card is activated, it will place 2 spell counter on it. Once per turn I can remove any number of spell counters from it to special summon a spellcaster monster from my hand or Graveyard whose level is equal to the number of spell counter I remove.", "Go! Magical Exemplar, attack Geomancer of the Ice Barrier!" Geomancer was destroyed and went to Torunka's Graveyard. "I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Deidara drew a card. "I summon D.D. Survivor in attack mode! (1800/200)" A man wearing a worn out cloak appeared. "D.D. Survivor, attack Magical Exemplar!" D.D. Survivor ran over to Magical Exemplar and hand a multi strike on it and destroyed.

"Buheh!"

Deidara: 4000

Torunka: 3900

"I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Torunka drew a card. "I set a monster face-down and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Deidara drew a card. "I summon D.D. Assailant in attack mode! (1700/1600)" A ninja like warrior carrying a large broad blade appeared. "Next I active Shield Crush! I can select one monsters in defense position on the field are destroyed it, and I choose your only monster!" The defending monster got shot and was destroyed. "Go,my D.D. monsters, direct attack!" Both D.D. Survivor and D.D. Assailant land their own attack on Torunka.

Deidara: 4000

Torunka: 400

"My turn! Draw!" Torunka drew a card. "I set a monster face-down and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Deidara drew a card. "Go, D.D. Assailant, attack his monster!" D.D. swiftly move towards the monster and destroyed it. "This will end you! D.D. Survivor, direct attack!" D.D. Survivor ran toward Torunka and attacked him.

Deidara: 4000

Torunka: 0

"You did pretty well there. I guess I can come along with you now without any worry… All because my magic is perfectly exquisite!" Torunka seems proud of himself. "You get an A for effort on that one! I'll give you a reward. I hope you like it!" Torunka pass Deidara a card, receiving Magical Mallet. "So, now that we know that the deck is okay, we'd better get going!"

Deidara tilt his head a little. "Go? To where, un?"

"Where are we going?" Torunka gave a surprised look. "Why, to Zeman's castle, of course!"

"Why should I?" Deidara crossed his arms.

"Oh? Now that I think of it, maybe I never mention that…"

"Mention what?" Deidara looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I didn't ask you for a favour a little while back?"

"No, you didn't."

"Oh, really…? I guess it just slipped my mind. It's no fun getting old, I tell you!"

'Tell that to Danna, not me…'

"Looks like I'd better ask then."

"…?"

"Ahem! Please help me rescue Luna." He asked but seemed awkwarded. "Ummm, that's all…"

"Rescue who now? I don't get it."

"What do you mean, you don't understand?"

"I just got to this place, duelled you and suddenly you ask me to rescue someone?"

"Oh, all right then. I'll just start from the beginning. Ahem…"

'His memories are worse than Danna's…'

"There is now one other human in this world besides you. And that human holds the key to releasing the Ancient Fairy Dragon sealed away by Zeman."

"Okay…"

"She's actually a child named Luna. She protected me and was captured by Zeman's goons."

'He needs a child to save him, some handsome and accomplished spellcaster he is.'

"I really want to go and rescue her to repay her my debt!"

"I thought you want to help the Spirit World."

"Of course, I want to help the Spirit World, too. I want to save them both!" Torunka shouted. "Problem is…I don't think I can rescue her by myself, so I need you to help me."

"Where that kid now?"

"Luna's being held in Zeman's castle. It's on the north side of town."

'And here I thought it's somewhere far, thank God it's nearby, un.'

"Won't you help me, please? If I have to go in there by myself, I'll surely get caught! And then both Luna and I will be gobbled all up by those monsters! Oh, the indignity!" Torunka imaged the monkeys trying to eat them.

'For a spellcaster, he doesn't seem to have common sense…' Deidara sighed. "Fine, you got my help…"

"Really?!" Torunka exclaimed. "So you'll help?! Oh, I just knew there was something special about you! Let's go!"

Deidara left the area and reached the castle. "I got here faster than expected…" He walked to the gate to see a monkey, the monkey saw him too.

"Who, you? This, Zeman's castle."

'I'm not getting anywhere with this monkey here.', "Let duel, if I win you let me in."

"You stupid. No use."

Deidara: 4000

Eiki: 4000

[A/N: I'll skip any battle that has to do with duel animals. In the game, I took 7 turns to beat the first monkey.] "You got guts. You go." The monkey opened the large metal gate, not far away, Deidara heard Torunka.

Deidara: 4000

Eiki: 0

"H-hey, wait! I'm coming, too!" Torunka finally caught up to Deidara and stopped by his side to catch his breath. He looked at the gate and to Deidara smiling. "Wow! You actually beat one of Zeman's henchmen? You really are something!"

'No, you're just too weak.'

"Luna must be somewhere in this castle. Let's split up and start looking for her!"

"Are sure about that plan?" Doubt can be heard in Deidara's voice.

"Not to worry! I'm tougher than I look." Torunka puff out his chest. "I'm really a distinguished spellcaster, see."

'Yeah, you're very distinguish all right…'

"Oh yeah, I have something to give you." Torunka gave Deidara a blue version of the Minus Staff. "This staff is imbued with what little magic power I have been able to spare. I bet it can unleash a power very similar to that of a Minus Staff which the enemy uses!" He seems proud all of a sudden but stopped. "Unfortunately, with my magic being what it is, we probably can't expect much…but it should still help you out some. Make sure you don't lose it or anything!"

"Are you done talking, un?"

"All righty then! Let's start our search…" Torunka paused. "… … …" He still hasn't spoke up. "… … …"

"What?" Deidara stared at him.

"Um…by the way…" Torunka looks lost. "What do they call you anyway?"

Deidara sweatdropped. "…Deidara."

"Deidara, you say? That's an interesting name."

'I bet every name to you is interesting, un.'

"Well, on that note… Ahem!" Torunka cleared his throat. "Brave adventurer, Deidara! Let's begin our search!" He announced and ran in.

"Old man, loud. Brain hurt." The monkey standing by the door spoke.

"I agree with you, un…"

"More frineds, inside. Give you pain."

"… … …" Deidara ignored it and entered the castle, he sneak his way through every guard and found a cell door. He use Torunka's staff and unlock the door, he entered the cell to find a girl with a light pink short-sleeved jacket over a long-sleeved red shirt with golden markings. She also wears light purple shorts with a red belt and sneakers with black and pink markings and high socks and her hair is done up in two high ponytails on either side of her head with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of her face.

"You're human, right?!" The girl seem surprised. "Are you here to rescue me by any chance?!"

"Yeah…"

"Then my words reached you! Thanks so much!" The girl smiled. "I'm Luna! What's your name?"

"The name's Deidara."

"Well, thanks a lot, Deidara!" Then, she remembered something. "Oh yeah! I was with a spellcaster named Torunka. Do you know if he's okay?" she asked. Before Deidara could open his mouth, a voice can be heard outside.

"Get your greasy paws off me! Don't you know who I am?!"

Both Luna and Deidara turn their head to the door.

"You wouldn't be messing with me if you knew how powerful I am!"

Luna and Deidara sweatdropped. "So then, he was all right until a few moments ago…"

"Deidara, don't mind me! Just get out of here!"

"Uh… No! On second thought… Come and help me!"

Deidara face palmed. "Must he let the enemy know…?"

Luna turned to Deidara. "Oh, you were with him?"

Deidara nodded as he pinch the bridge of his nose.

"He sure is exasperation, isn't he?" Luna asked.

"Obviously…"

"Door, open. Why?" One of the monkey spoke. The monkey pushed Torunka into the cell.

"Agh… I've been caught…" Torunka looked down. "Deidara, how can you be so cold-hearted? It's…so cold…" Torunka sniffled.

Deidara sweatdropped. 'He made me sound like I just cheated on him…'

"Who, you?" The monkey asked.

Torunka gave a question look and turn to look at Luna and Deidara. "Oh! Luna, Deidara!" He ran over to Luna.

"Intruder. No escape." The monkey spoke.

"Looks like we're getting out the hard way, un." Deidara on his duel disk.'

"No escape."

Deidara: 4000

Zape: 4000

[A/N: Skip the duel.]

"You, strong. Me bring others. You stay." Zape ran out of the room.

"Um…okay?" Torunka doesn't know how to respond to the sentence. "He thinks we're actually going to wait here?! As if! Let's get out of here!"

"Yeah, there are some things I wanna talk about, but we should get out of here first." Luna said.

"Okay, it's this way! Let's stick together!" Torunka said, he left the room first followed by Luna and Deidara.

At the hallway…

"Come on, this way!" Torunka called, Luna and Deidara followed him. "Oh!" Torunka exclaimed which cause one of the guards to hear him.

"…!", "Wait!" The guard shouted. The guard chase after them, they reach another hallway which looks exactly like the hall Deidara had found Luna.

"Ohhh! How about there?!" Torunka pointed, they followed him to find a dead end and a cell room door.

"Weren't we here earlier?!" Luna half shouted and asked.

"Don't be silly!" Torunka laughed. "You must be imagining things!" They ran back to the hall where they had just came from. "Should be safe over here!" The trio ran the other end of the hall. "I don't believe it!" Torunka exclaimed.

"Found you." The monkey Deidara just duel called. Zape chase after Torunka and ONLY Torunka. Soon, Torunka ran across the top of boxes, and arrive at a balcony. "Where are we…?" Torunka asked, not realising that Luna and Deidara weren't following him anymore. He ran back to where he came from, surprisingly, he was by a staircase next to the row of boxes he ran across, and met with another guard. "Oh, no, this can't be good!" Torunka turned and ran away.

"No escape!" The guard who had spotted him shouted and ran after him.

[A/N: This part of the game is actually quite funny to me but I suck at describing so go watch the walkthrough and review to me if it's funny to you readers.]

At the town, Torunka ran down the flit of staircases leading to the castle. "Phew! Looks like we somehow made our way out of there!"

Luna tried to catch her breath. "Yeah, no thanks to you! Following you was the biggest mistake of my life…"

"What?!" Torunka gave a surprised look. "What are you talking about? Didn't you just see how perfectly my plan went?" Torunka acted tough. "Getting capture on purpose and being taken to you… Isn't that just the best idea?! Deidara finding you first… Well, that was kind of unexpected, though."

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked. "You were screaming for help back there!"

"Don't tell it's 'part of the plan', un." Deidara said quoting the last four words.

"Part of the plan, too! I made lots noise to help Deidara find me. And it all went swimmingly, right, Deidara?" Torunka turn to Deidara smiling.

"By letting the enemy know I'm there? Yeah, it went swimmingly." A hint of sarcasm came for Deidara.

"Whatever…" Luna sighed. "The truth is, without Deidara, we'd have never escape…"

Flashback

Luna and Deidara were already in town before Torunka came down the stairs minutes later.

"Is it okay to leave him there?" Luna asked.

"Let him be. After all, he IS an accomplished and distinguish spellcaster."

They turn the stairs to see Torunka running to them.

End of flashback

"What's that? Were you saying something, Luna?"

"Oh, forget it…" Luna turns to Deidara. "We'll, now we can take it easy for a bit. I sure owe you a lot, Deidara. Thanks."

"Hey! What about me?!" Torunka shouted, waving his arms up and down.

Luna sweatdropped. "Oh…yeah. You, too, Torunka." She ignore him and turned back to Deidara. "I was called by the Ancient Fairy Dragon who's been sealed away by Zeman. And I went to meet Regulus. But on the way there, I was captured…"

'Thanks to a certain someone…'

"Regulus is most likely in the forest of Pojar to the east of here." Torunka said. "But I heard he's been acting quite strange lately…"

"Well, I don't know anything about that. I just know I have to meet him." Luna said. "Deidara, I'd like you to go with us. Would you mind?"

"As long as we don't have to run around in circles."

"Thank you!" Luna smiled. "Then let's get going right away!"

"If Deidara is going with us, then we should have nothing to worry about!" Torunka smiled.

'This spellcaster is no help from the start…' They set off to find Regulus, they pass forest after forest while completing mazes along the way (Or Deidara is). Soon, a loud roar was heard.

"Yahhhh!" A lion with a single horn ran up to them.

"Whoa!" Torunka exclaimed.

"Wha…?!" Luna was at a loss of word.

"R-Regulus?!" Torunka asked.

'That's Regulus?'

Luna ran up to it. "So, you're Regulus?! Then please listen to me! I made a promise to the Ancient Fairy Dragon to protect this world. That's why I came here!"

Torunka ran up to it too. "This girl came from another world far away to rescue the Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

"Enough with your lies!" Regulus roared. "You can't fool me! You're only looking to use the powers of the Ancient Fairy Dragon for evil!" Regulus chase after Torunka.

"Torunka!" Luna called.

"Oh, most great and noble Regulus! We humbly beseech you! Please give us your time!" Torunka shouted.

'He sound like his praying to someone, un.'

"Fool! Do you mock me?!" Regulus roared.

"It's no use talking to him!" Luna said. "It's like he's hearing the opposite of everything we say!" Soon, she notices something odd. "Hm? What's that? Deidara!" Luna called him pointing to Regulus. "Looks at his leg! He's got a Minus Staff clamp to his leg! Now I get it! Because of that, he only hears the opposite of whatever we say to him!"

"Oh! Well done, Luna!" Torunka shouted. "Well, in that case…" He ran to the two and faced Regulus. "Um...Regulus is a smelly klutz! He's a crybaby and my housecat could take him on!"

Regulus roared at him. "Rawr! Did you really think that pitiful flattery would work on me?!" He continue to chase after Torunka.

"Oh, no!" Torunka shouted. "It's already too late! Quick! Do something!"

"Torunka! Wh-What should we do?!" Luna asked Deidara. "I got it!"

"What is it?" Deidara asked.

"If the Minus power is working, then hitting it with MORE Minus power might turn it to a "Plus"!" Luna said.

'For a girl her age, she remind me of Uchiha.'

"Deidara! Have a duel to draw away Regulus's attention! When ther's an opening, I'll use Torunka's Staff against Minus Staff clamped to his leg!"

Deidara nodded. "Just be ready! Hey, Regulus! Let's duel!"

"You insolent buffoons think you're a match for me, do you?!"

Regulus: 4000

Deidara: 4000

[A/N: Skip duel]

"Now!" Luna ran to Regulus and used the staff. "Yahhh!" A flash appeared and the Minus Staff disappeared. "I did it! I removed the Minus Staff stuck to Regulus's leg!"

The cornered Torunka sighed in relieve. "Phew… Well played, Luna! You, too, Deidara!"

"Ugh… What happened…?" Regulus asked.

'I feel like my heart's about to explode over here.' Torunka thought to himself. Regulus turned to Luna with a surprised look.

"You…! The young Singer girl… I have been waiting for you to come to this world."

"Regulus!" Luna smiled. "You regained your senses!"

Regulus turned to Deidara. "And you, who has a special bond with the Ancient Fairy Dragon… I thank you from the bottom of my heart for guiding this young girl to me." The four got into a circle. "Although I was confused from the curse, please forgive me for thinking of you as enemies."

"Regulus, I tell you, you gave us quite a fright!" Torunka spoke. "I thought we were cat food for sure!"

'Don't you mean **you** were...'

"But everything you heard was the opposite of what we really said. No wonder you got upset!"

"I'm so ashamed…" Regulus look to the ground. "But…if I only heard the opposite meaning, what did you say to me before?!" Regulus glared at Torunka.

"Okay! Now that the Regulus is back to normal, we need to rescue the Ancient Fairy Dragon! Uh, right?" Torunka quickly change the subject.

"Um…ye. That's it."

Luna suddenly felt something. "Oh no! I feel the danger closing in on us in the real world!" Everyone turns to Luna.

"What?!" Torunka exclaimed.

"Then you must escape from this trouble in your world first." Regulus said. "And it is not yet time here. If you ever need the Ancient Fairy Dragon's power, then you must return. Until then, Torunka and I will protect the Spirit World."

"Yes! Regulus and…what?!" Torunka seems surprised. "Wait a second! Me too?! I don't think I'll be very effective in battle in my…current state."

Luna ignored him. "Regulus, Torunka, we'll be back! Please do all you can until then!" Luna turns to Deidara. "Okay then, let's go back. Close your eyes…" Before Deidara did as she said, Luna noticed something. "Oh, you're in the Arcadia Movement, too…"

"'Too'?" Deidara asked.

"I'm also being held there. Can you please save me?"

"Here!" Torunka used his staff and a flash appeared. "You can now bring this staff into the real world with you. Use it to rescue Luna!"

Deidara nodded.

"Go get 'em, Deidara!" Torunka cheered. And the two disappeared.

**Author: How was the story? If you don't get what I typed when the three are being chased be the monkeys, go watch the walkthrough. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author: Hey guys, the third chapter is shorter than the second chapter but I can assure you that this chapter is similar to the length of chapter 2.**

**I don't own any characters.**

Chapter 4:

The Journey-An Old Encounter, The Escape, And A New Menace

Deidara woke up from the cell bed to hear a loud banging the opposite room.

"Hey! Open! Open this door, please!" The voice yelling sounded like Carly's. He looked through the mirror in between them. "This is the pits. I can't believe I could be shut up in a place like this! If I miss my deadline, the editor-in-chief'll blow his top! Get me outta here! Somebody help me! Jack, please save me!" She suddenly quiet down after mentioning Jack's name. "Jack…"

Deidara ignored her and unlock the cell door with Torunka's Staff, just when he left the room, and loud banging can be heard again.

"H-hey! You there!" Carly called him. "How did you unlock the door and break out?!" She asked. "You were in the room next to me, right? I just heard your door opening! Well, however you did it, can you me out, too?! Pretty please!"

'She sounded desperate, un. If it gets her to stop banging…' Deidara used Torunka's Staff and unlock Carly's cell. She suddenly dashed out of the door, almost knocking into Deidara.

"Thanks! I owe you one!" She thanked him but gave a confused look. "Huh? I have this funny feeling like I've seen you before… I got it! You were at the Fortune Cup!"

'Wow, she has a good memory.'

The confused look is still on her face. "But why on earth was an Arcadia Movement duelist thrown in to a cell?" A determine face appeared on her. "I smell a scoop! Time to get fact-hunting! Well, that's what I should say, but if I stick around here, I'm bound to get caught again! Anyway, thanks a million! See you around!" Carly waved to Deidara and ran off.

'Man… She sure can talk.' Deidara turn back to the door and notice a paper on the floor. 'What's this?' He picked the paper up.

"'Carly's Top Secret Memo'?" A stunnig revelation has been scribbled on Carly's Top Secret Memo. "'Jack Altus, the former king and Sector Security Director Goodwin are both original from Satellite!' I know about Jack but who's Director Goodwin?" Deidara asked himself.

A guard suddenly came walking to Deidara's direction. "…!" Deidara quickly hide beihind a statue and planned his diversion, he pushed the statue at the end beside his.

"Again…? It's fallen over from all the psychic waves?" The guard spoke and walk towards the statue.

'Huh? Liquid? What's he doing here?'

"I must put it back up…or else… Sayer will get angry at me." Liquid said.

'Something about Liquid doesn't seem right…' Deidara push aside the thought and went to find Luna. After passing a few hallways, a voice called him.

"Oh…Deidara?" Deidara turn to the door next to him. "Is that you there, Deidara?" The voice asked. "It's me, Luna! I'm so glad you came! Thank you so much!"

Deidara went to the door and unlocked it with Torunka's Staff.

The door opened and Luna hugged Deidara. "Deidara! Thanks for coming to rescue me!" She release her arms around Deidara. "This is our first time meeting in the real world, right?" Luna asked smiling. "Well, you've saved me in the Spirit World and now in the real world, too!" Luna sighed. "Deidara, I feel like you're my personal bodyguard!"

Deidara sweatdropped. 'Bodyguard?'

"Actually, I have to bother you one more time…" Luna seems hesitate when she asked. "My twin brother Leo is being kept in a room nearby. I really need your help to rescue him."

"It's easier than saving Torunka, un."

"Thank you so much!" Luna smiled.

"Where's your brother now?" Deidara asked.

"We were brought here together, and since I was thrown in here first, he must be in a room up ahead."

Deidara nodded, suddenly Luna called out a familiar name. "Yusei!"

"Luna! Are you okay?" Yusei asked running to her, and soon noticed Deidara beside her. "Deidara?!" Yusei turned to glance behind. "There's guards nearby, Let's head into that room for the time being." They entered the cell Luna was in.

"Deidara! You're okay!" Yusei looked happy for the first time, to Luna of course. "You had everyone worried when you disappeared like that!"

"Sorry." Deidara apologized.

"Hey, that uniform…" Yusei look at the uniform Deidara's wearing. "Doesn't that belong to the Arcadia Movement? Why are you wearing that?" He asked.

Deidara scratch the back of his neck. "Well… Let's get say I was brainwashed."

"What?! You were brainwashed?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Really?!" Luna asked. "But even so, how come…" She didn't complete her sentence and something hit her. "I know! Deidara, you're connected with the Spirit World, too! That's why they're after you! And I could have been brainwashed, too…" She looked to the ground then back at Yusei and Deidara. "By the way, Yusei, you and Deidara know each other?"

"We're old friends from Satellite." He replied Luna. "How do you know Deidara, Luna?" Yusei return the question. Luna explains everything that's happened in the Spirit World including Deidara saving her. "You don't say…" Yusei sound like he could believe it. "I never knew you that kind of power."

"Neither do I, un."

"We sure have a lot to talk about. But before all of that, we'd better get out of here." Yusei said.

"Yeah, I need to rescue Leo right away!" Luna spoke.

"And I've come here to help Akiza." Yusei added. "I think we'll be more effective if we split up and go separately."

"Way ahead of you, Yusei." Deidara replied.

"After you save Leo, get them both out of this place."

Deidara nodded.

"Oh, yeah…" Yusei remembered something. "I better give you this." He reached for his deck box and pass it to Deidara.

"My deck!" Deidara smiled.

"The day you disappeared, Itsuki found this. When things calm down a bit, we'll tell him you're okay!"

"That kid must be worried."

"Oh, and this is something my friend Blister made." Yusei pass Deidara an elevator card. "I'll give you one of these. You may need it to get out of here."

Deidara nodded.

"Allright. I'm off to rescue Akiza." Yusei left the room.

"Then we're on our way, too!" Luna said. "I think Leo is in a room in the far left area of this floor."

"That should be easy." Deidara replied and they left the room, sneaking pass one of the guards, Luna followed closely behind Deidara. Soon, they reached the left most doors.

"Deidara! This must be it!" Luna said. But Deidara could respond, a familiar voice spoke.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Deidara and Luna were shocked to find Sayer.

"I came here to catch a trespasser, only to find you trying to escape instead. On top of that, the two of you seem to hold a ticket to the Spirit World. There's no way I'll let you fools slip through my hands!" Sayer shouted. "I make sure that all trespassers are dealt with accordingly!" He wave his hand and signal someone to come. "I'll leave these two to you."

Deidara's eyes widen when he saw the two Sayer called.

"Yes, Sayer. As you wish." Liquid said.

"Objective confirmed. We will do our very best to subdue them!" Okita said.

"Liquid! Okita! What are you guys doing?!" Deidara asked yelling.

"Hahaha!" Sayer laughed. "Just a short while ago, I treated them to some very intense brainwashing." An evil grin appeared on his face. "I'm using them as guinea pigs to perfect a more powerful process of brainwashing that I'll use on you."

"… … …" Deidara glared angrily at Sayer.

"Compared to before, their dueling skills and ruthlessness are on a whole other level. You should just relax. Soon enough, you, too, will be under my command."

"Relax my foot!" Deidara shouted. "No orders me around except leader!"

"Hahaha!" Sayer laughed as left them.

"Brainwashed?!" Luna exclaimed. "We won't let you do this!"

"Anyone who opposes Sayer must be destroyed." Liquid said lifelessly.

"Guys, snap out it!" Deidara shouted at them.

"Oh, no… It looks like we can't get out of this duel. Do you think they'll snap out of it if we win?" Luna asked.

"I don't know… But we'll have to try!" Deidara on his Duel disk, Luna was not confident but followed soon.

"Now we duel!" Okita spoke.

"Duel!"

Deidara & Luna: 4000

Liquid & Okita: 4000

"I'll go first!" Deidara drew a card. "I set two cards face-down and summon D.D. Survivor in attack mode! (1800/200)" A person covered by a worn out cloak appear. "And end my turn."

"My turn, draw." Okita drew a card. "I summon Power Injector in attack mode! (1300/1400)" A large pale looking human with to cannon on his arms appeared. "Once turn per I can pay 600 Life Points to have all face-up Psychic-type monster gain 500 attack during this turn."

Deidara & Luna: 4000

Liquid & Okita: 3400

"I activate my Trap card, Macro Cosmos! With this card I can special summon Helios-the Primordial Sun from my deck or my hand and while this card is on the field, any card sent to the Graveyard are removed from play instead." A card in Deidara's deck sticks out and Deidara took it. "I special summon Helios-the Primordial Sun in defence mode! (0/0)" An invincible woman warpped in bandage with a small sun for a head appeared.

"I active my field magic, Brain Research Lab! Once per turn I can summon 1 Psychic-type monster in addition to my normal or set. If successful, I can place 1 Psychic Counter on this card, and instead of paying Life Point for any Psychic-type monster's effect I control. When this card is removed, the controller will take 1000 damage for each Psychic monster." Their surrounding changed into a dark lab and the only lighting is the green light.

"I summon another Power Injector in attack mode! (1300/1400) And I active Power Injector's effect."

Deidara & Luna: 4000

Liquid & Okita: 2800

"Power Injector, attack D.D. Survivor!" The first Power Injector destroyed D.D. Survivor.

Deidara & Luna: 3500

Liquid & Okita: 2800

"Power Injector, attack Helios-the Primordial Sun!"

"I active Grand Convergence! I can only active this card when I control 'Macro Cosmos'. It will inflict 300 damage to my opponent and destroy all monsters on the field!"

Deidara & Luna: 3500

Liquid & Okita: 2500

"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"I activate D.D. Survivor's effect, when its remove from play face-up, it will be special summon to the field."

"I draw." Luna drew a card. "I summon Dancing Fairy in attack mode. (1700/1000)" three small chibi looking fairies appear. "As long as this card remains face-up in defence position on my field, I can increase my life points by 1000 during each of my Standby Phases.", "Go, D.D. Survivor, direct attack." D.D. Survivor ran towards Okita and land multiple strikes on him.

"Ooof…"

Deidara & Luna: 3500

Liquid & Okita: 700

"Dancing Fairy, direct attack."

Deidara & Luna: 3500

Liquid & Okita: 0

[A/N: In this story, it took 3 turns but in the game it took 5 turns and it's over. Fastest duel ever had.]

"Ugh…!" Liquid groaned.

"Ahhh…!"Okita screamed. Soon, the two returned back to normal.

"Deidara!" Liquid called. "What's going on? Why were we…?"

"You two were being controlled by Sayer, un." Deidara said.

"We were being controlled?!" Liquid exclaimed. "Oh, yeah… We were hooked up to some really strange device in the laboratory."

"So that was a brainwashing machine, you say?" Okita guessed. "To think that this is really an evil organization…"

'If this is called evil than Akatsuki is a whole new level of evil, un.'

"To tell you the truth, I don't want to be here a second longer." Okita said.

"Yeah, same here." Liquid agreed.

"Thank goodness! It looks like the brainwashing has worn off!" Luna cheered.

"Let's get out of here right now!" Liquid said. "What about you, Deidara?"

Deidara shook his head. "You guys go ahead, we'll catch up, un.

"Isn't Sayer after you guys?" Liquid asked.

"My brother is still being kept here. I think he might be in this room." Luna replied.

"Then we'll help you! We should all try and get outta this place and fast!" Liquid said.

"Hear, hear!" Okita called for their attention. "I have a plan. First, I'll report to Sayer that we captured you two to make him let his guard down. We will then wait for you on the first floor. Join up with us after you rescue your brother."

"Nice, Okita!" Deidara smiled.

"Okay then. Thanks a lot!" Luna thanked them.

"Do you have a key card for the elevator?" Liquid asked.

"It's okay. We can make it." Luna replied.

"Very well. The two of us shall go and see Sayer straight away." Okita said. "Deidara, I do hope we can meet again soon."

"Same here, un." Deidara greet them farewell his style.

"Please take care, you two." Luna greeted farewell too, the two psychic duelist went to find Sayer. "We need to go rescue Leo and quick!" Deidara nodded in agreement and used Torunka's Staff on the door, unlocking it. They entered the room to find a boy's back facing them.

"Leo!" Luna happily called.

Leo jumped. "Luna! How did you open this door?!" A boy wearing short-sleeved white jacket over a sleeveless dark blue shirt with golden markings that differ from Luna's shirt. He also wears white shorts with a dark blue belt and blue sneakers of the same colour. Leo also has a bracelet on each wrist, and his blue-green hair is pulled into a single, high ponytail with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of his face. Leo turned to face Deidara. "And who's that with you? Isn't that the same uniform that they're all wearing here?" He asked.

"This is Deidara, a friend who rescued me in the Spirit World." Luna answered.

"The Spirit World?!" Leo seemed shocked. "Then you can go there, too, huh? Wow!" He calmed down. "Well, thanks a lot for saving Luna, Deidara!" Soon, Leo started smiling. "Hey, Deidara! How strong are you? How about a duel?!" He shot his questions at Deidara.

"I knew you'd say that…" Luna sighed. "We're kinda still in DANGER, you know… We have to GO now!" she reminded her twin brother, causing him to take a step back putting his hands up.

"Calm down… Don't get so touchy…" Leo looked at Luna for a while and back to Deidara. "All right then, Deidara, we gotta duel once we get outta this place!" Leo soon ran pass the two.

Luna sighed again. "Even in situations like this, that's all you ever think about!" she gave up and turns to Deidara. "Let's go already! We need to take the elevator down!" Luna too ran out, leaving Deidara. He finally meet the twin standing in front of a wide door. Deidara pushed the button beside the door and it sided opened.

"We'd better hurry!" Luna and her brother went in first, followed by Deidara with Leo pushing the 1st floor.

"Going down!" Leo shouted.

"Leo!" Luna shouted at him.

Somewhere else, we see Carly lying on the floor, close to losing conscious. 'Jack… Oh, Jack…!' Our view widen and we saw Sayer.

'I came here because I heard there was a trespasser, but it was only this girl again?' Sayer thought to himself. 'Unless there's still someone else sneaking around who doesn't belong here…' He was deep in thought until he remembered Deidara and Luna's escape. 'How could she and those fools from before have escaped from their rooms anyway?'

Behind him, Okita and Liquid walks up to him and bowed. "Sayer, sir, we have captured the ones who were trying to escape."

Sayer turned to face Okita and Liquid. "Excellent. Bottle them up tight them. They're turning into real nuisances… Now, you two, return to your guard duty."

The two bowed at Sayer. "Yes, Sayer. As you command." The two left. Sayer turn his view back to Carly. 'How could they all escape from one cell after another…?' He thought to himself. 'I'll have to check on things myself.' He left the office, leaving Carly on the floor. Soon, the same purplish flame burned around Carly.

Back to Deidara…

The elevator came to the first floor and they went out of the elevator. "We'll be fine on our own from here." Luna told Deidara. "Deidara, you should go stay with Yusei! I don't know it's headed for Yusei or Akiza, but I've feeling that danger is coming their way!"

'It…? What's coming?'

Deidara's thought were broke by Leo.

"Then I'm going, too!"

"But even if we go, we won't be able to help them." Luna reminded her twin brother. "We'll head out with the others. But please…can you go help Yusei?!" Luna pleaded at the same time shouted.

Deidara didn't know how to respond to Luna and kept silence.

"Hmmm…" Leo thought for a while. "Deidara, remember you promised to duel me! Make sure you get back safely!" Leo shouted before running off.

"Deidara… Take good care of yourself, too…" Luna said farewell and ran after Leo.

"… … …" Deidara looked at the twin for a second and entered the elevator back to the previous floor. After he exit the lift, he heard a surprised and yet shocked voice.

"You fool! And I thought I had you under wraps!" Deidara turn to the voice to see Sayer coming his way. "I don't know how you escaped, but you can be certain it'll be the last time!"

Deidara quickly on his duel disk, getting ready,

"I'll wipe your mind clean of any other thoughts of escaping again!" Sayer on his duel disk as well.

"Duel!"

Deidara: 4000

Sayer: 4000

[A/N: I'll skip Sayer's duel. I took 7 turns with the life point of 4700 and Sayer synchro summon his Thought Ruler Archfiend. I panicked at first but until I drew D.D. Assailant and use its effect and win. The monster I use to win with is Caius the Shadow Monarch.]

Deidara: 700

Sayer: 0

Sayer gasp for air after the duel. "Ack… I can't believe you processes this much power… Then you leave me no choice." He reach for his pocket. "Violence is not my policy, but…" He activate Hinotama using his psychic ability. "Take this!" The ball of fire came flying to Deidara.

Deidara covered himself with his arms but the fireball stopped in front of him "…!" Torunka's Staff activated, protecting Deidara, bouncing the attack back.

Sayer eyes widen when the fireball flew to him. "Ugh!" He was knocked to the floor, barely conscious. "H-how did this happen…?" He lost conscious.

Deidara looked at Torunka's Staff but smiled. "Thanks, Torunka… I better hurry and look for Yusei and the others while Sayer is unconscious." Deidara ran to the next hall and heard a woman's voice.

"W-who are you?"

Deidara ran to the railing and looked down to the floor below him. He saw Akiza and another woman.

"You're… Misty Tredwell?!" Akiza exclaimed.

"I'm honoured you know who I am." Misty said. "Well, I also know a lot about you. Akiza Izinski, the Black Rose Witch."

"… … …" Akiza didn't respond.

"I will have my revenge now. You cannot escape."

"What? Revenge?" Akiza gave a confused look. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it. I don't expect you to comprehend…" Misty voice became low. "No matter what happens, he will never come back to me. But you can as least apologize to him. So I will send you to him now."

"What are you?" Akiza asked.

"No need for you to worry." Misty answered. "In making amends for your crimes, you will now perish."

'Akiza is being pursued by some great danger. I better head to her location first.' Deidara ran to the elevator and closed the door, just then, Sayer had waked up and slowly got to his feet.

"Grrr… What happened?!" Sayer asked remembering the incident. "How could that fool have such power?!" An evil grin appeared on his face. "Humph… Maybe I've been a little too lenient with my research subject…? I won't make that mistake again!" Behind him, footsteps came closer.

"You're not too smart, huh, Sayer?"

"…! Who is it?!" Sayer turn to his back and asked. The stranger came walking up to him. "You?!" Carly wears an outfit which consists of a black robe of the Dark Signers accented with orange stripes, to match her corresponding Earthbound Immortal, black finger-less gloves, a black mini-skirt along with a long cape which she unusually wears on her waist line, and black boots. "There's no way! Didn't I just take care of you with my own two hands…?" Sayer asked.

"I have been reborn in order to seal your doom!" Carly answered.

"This can't be…!" Sayer was at a loss for words.

"What a fool you are. This is the end for you. Prepare yourself for a shadow duel!" Carly on her new duel disk.

'A shadow duel?!', "It doesn't matter how you managed to return here. Challenging me once again proves you have no idea how weak you truly are." Sayer on his golden duel disk.

"Say what you will, Sayer. The outcome will be different this time." Carly gave an evil grin. "I'll send you and all your foolish ambition straight into darkness!"

"Very well! I'll be glad to take you on! It seems you need another taste of the ultimate power in dueling! Prepare yourself!"

Back with Deidara…

He finally reach the same floor as Akiza and ran to her location.

"You're really trying to take my life, aren't you? Why?" Akiza asked, not noticing Deidara behind.

"It's for all of the pain you've caused during each of your duels." Misty responded. You've destroyed things over and over again! You didn't even care that my little brother perished!" Misty yelled at her.

"But I don't even know who your little brother is!"

"Precisely. My brother means absolutely nothing to you…" Misty glared at Akiza. "Just another one of your nameless victims!"

"I don't know anything about it… I never knew your brother…"

"You have no memory of him at all… But to me, he was a precious person who can never be replaced!" Misty yelled. "All you do is cause destruction and pain. Truly a witch…"

"… … …" Akiza eyes were sad hearing the words.

Meanwhile with Sayer…

"Grrr…!" Sayer lost the duel, taking a few steps back. Carly slowly move to him.

"Hahaha! Fall to the depths of the Underworld!" Carly's Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu attacked Sayer from outside the Arcadia Movement building.

Back to Deidara…

A loud crash was heard.

"What just happened?!" Akiza asked.

"Aghhh!" A loud scream was heard and owner of the voice is Sayer. Suddenly, the three saw Sayer fell for the top of building with a few pieces of rumbles.

"Sayer?!" Akiza exclaimed running to the railing looking down.

"The end has come already." Misty said. "Much faster than I expected. It seems we have to postpone our duel until a later time." Misty turned away and walked off.

"Sayer… Oh, Sayer…" Akiza's face was covered by hair side bangs. Deidara walk to her and place a hand on her shoulder. "… … …"

"Deidara! Akiza!" yusei called them as he made his way towards the two. "What happened here?!" He asked Deidara, whose back is facing him and he noticed Akiza expression. "Hey, Akiza! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Sayer…" Akiza called his name, obviously blocking out any sound coming to her. Suddenly the building started to shake.

"No! It's too dangerous here now!" He looked at the building and back to Deidara. "Deidara, make a run for it!"

Outside the building, Jack was around and he found a pair of familiar glasses. His eyes widen. "These glasses? It can't be…!" He started looking around and shouted. "Carly! Are you here?! Carly!"

Behind him, A woman wearing a suit named Mina came up to him. "Mr. Atlus! It's dangerous here!"

"I don't care! Stop getting in my way!" Jack shouted at her.

"… … …"

'This can't be happening!' Jack couldn't believe the fact. 'Carly…!' Memories of Carly came to him.

Flashback.

"Oh Jack, I hope you can get yourself straightened out soon…", "Because after that battle with Yusei, the Jack that everyone know is no more. From now on, you'll live your life as the real, honest-to-goodness Jack Atlus! And wouldn't it be wonderful if you went on to become the real king again?"

The memories were deep inside his mind. "Carly! Answer me, Carly!" He called again; suddenly few piece of the building nearly crushed him. "Ah!"

Mina ran up to him. "Mr. Atlus! Please stop this! Sector securities will be here soon! Please leave at once!"

"… … …", 'Carly… I hope you make it out of here in one piece!'

At the front of the Arcadia Movement building, Yusei, Akiza and Deidara made it out of the enterance to suddenly find part of the building nearly came down on their head.

"Whoa, that was a close call…" Yusei sighed in relieve until he remembered something. "Deidara! Where are Luna and Leo?!"

Deidara turned to him with an annoyed look. "Relax, Yusei. The twins left with my friends."

"Oh, they took off with your friends?" He turn to look at Akiza. "We'd better get Akiza to a doctor. Let's get a move on."

Deidara nodded.

"It should be afe enough to stay at Blister's apartment. I bet there's a doctor near there, too."

A few hours later…

"Based on what the doctor said, Akiza seems fine. And Blister is taking care of her for now." Yusei said. "Seems like you had a rough time over there." Deidara tell Yusei about everything that happened up to now including how he was kidnapped by Sayer. "All that really happened?" Yusei asked with Deidara replying him with nod. "So that's why Akiza was in such a state… And you were nearby during the Fortune Cup?" Yusei asked again.

"Weren't you paying attention, un?" Deidara stared at him.

"So did you see the Crimson Dragon appear?" Yusei asked.

"You mean that huge red dragon?"

"That dragon showed visions about this planet's past, New Domino City, and Satellite to us Signers. In one vision, satellite is engulfed in a spider-shaped blaze and crumbles into nothing."

"It that all true?"

"I don't know if that's supposed to be Satellite's future…" Yusei crossed his arms. "but there's no way I'll forget that terrible feeling it gave me. Then the other day. I battled someone with the mark of the Spider."

'I heard of the mark of a Uchiha but the mark of the Spider?'

"When I won the duel, his mark disappeared and he didn't seem to remember what he was doing. He must've just been controlled by someone…"

'If weasel and danna were here, I'd blame them, un.'

"The Spider Geoglyph…and the mark of the Spider…" Yusei mutter to himself until Blister came in.

"Yusei, Deidara, sorry to bother you with this, but I've got a favour to ask."

"What is it?" Yusei asked. "If it's within our power to do, we'll do it."

'We?!' Deidara looked at Yusei. 'How said anything about a we?!'

Blister turned to Yusei, "Yusei, I need you to stay here and help me make some adjustments on the computer.", then to Deidara. "Deidara, I'd like you to take this to a place called Bootleg a little east here." He passed a stack of cards to Deidara. "Sorry if it sounds like I'm making run errands for me, but I'd really appreciate it."

Deidara hesitated but sighed. 'Man, I'm turning soft.' Deidara took the cards and left.

[A/N: Deidara wears an outfit similar to the tag force game only without the hat.]

This place is Daimon Area, a square in New Domino City, built as a Duel Arena. People branded criminals, who would rather not be sent to Satellite, often hang around here. It is a very popular spot for street dueling. After strolling his way there, Deidara entered the bar with a sign, 'Bootleg'. The inside of the bar is lit by lamps. Many of the customers and staff bear a criminal mark. He went to the counter.

"And how may I help you?" The owner asked.

"Blister wants to give you this." Deidara place the stack of cards on the counter.

"Runnin' errands for ol' Blister, are ya?" The owner took the cards. "So this here is the item he promised me, eh?" He looked through. "Hmmm…" Soon, he started laughing. "Hahaha! Leave it to Blister to come up with somethin' like this. And what exactly is this here used for? Just cool yer heels a while. I'll fix you up somethin' worth waitin' for! Now give me regard to Blister. And come back real soon now, y'hear?"

"Yeah, I hear ya, un…" Deidara couldn't careless and left the bar, returning to Blister's apartment.

"Hey, Blister. Delivery boy is back." Deidara said/joke.

"Oh, you delivered it?" Blister asked. "Well, that sure helps me out. And right on time, too. We just finished our work. Sorry, but I've got another favour to ask."

'Please tell me that it doesn't involve me in it…' Deidara thought.

"I have to go out now. Could you house sit for me just for the night?" Blister asked.

Deidara let out a relieve sigh.

"Sure thing." Yusei answered.

"Thanks a lot. I appreciate it." Blister thanked them and exit the door.

"It's been an eventful day." Yusei said. "You must be pretty tried, too, huh?"

"Yeah…" Deidara gave a yawn.

"Well, why don't we get some rest until Akiza wakes up?" yusei suggested.

"It's better than staying up, un." Deidara agreed. Yusei and Deidara found a spot and slept.

Then, in the middle of the night…

Deidara woke up from the couch looking around getting a very uneasy feeling… He exits the door and walk through the hallway to find Yusei dueling two strangers with a strange purple glow on their arm while Yusei's right arm glowed red.

"Yusei?" Deidara called.

"Deidara, these guys have the mark of the Spider!" Yusei warned him. "I sense another duelist's energy coming from the room Akiza's in! But she's still not in fighting condition! You better head over there now!"

"On it, un!" Deidara ran pass the Yusei and entered the next room to find Akiza trying her best to duel the stranger.

"Ugh…" Akiza groan has she breaths heavily.

'This doesn't look too good, un.' Deidara ran in between them and on his duel disk. "How about you and I start the duel out first?"

"… … …"

Deidara: 4000

Jean: 4000

[A/N: Skip duel later I'll type the next one.]

"Ow…" Jean groaned, soon he looked around the room with a confused look on his face. "Where am I? What have you done to me?"

'What the heck is this fella talking about?'

"I knew I shouldn't have let my guard down…" He left the room.

"Thanks." Akiza thanked Deidara, still breathing heavily. "Ugh…" Then he felt a surge of pain going through her. "Aghhhhhh!"

"Akiza…!" Deidara called her, but all he gets was a lifeless death glare.

"Destroy…!" Akiza said. "I must destroy everything!" Akiza finally shouted. "I'm all alone in this world. All alone. I don't need anyone else."

'Her eyes… They looked just like Liquid and Okita's but…her's has hatred in them…' Deidara thought.

"I will tear this world apart! And you with it!" Akiza shouted as she on her duel disk.

"… … …" Deidara didn't say anything but agree to duel her and on his duel disk.

"I will destroy everything!"

Akiza: 4000

Deidara: 4000

"I'll be nice and let you go first." Deidara said.

"Why, aren't you a gentleman?" Akiza asked/joke. Akiza draw a card and look at it and her hand.

"I summon Evil Thorn in attack mode. (100/300)" Akiza said.

A plant with a grenade with spikes appeared.

"And I think I'll activate its special ability! If I sacrifice it right away, you end up taking 300 points of damage! I can't attack on my first turn, so it seems like a good trade-off! This might stick a little!" Akiza said.

The plant explodes, shooting several sharp black thorns at Deidara. They knock him over with Akiza's psychic power behind them.

Deidara: 4000-3700

The thorn withers instantly as Deidara starts to get up.

"As soon as I sacrifice one Evil Thorn, two take its place!" Akiza said. Two more plants appeared.

'Her thorns don't have their special abilities.' Deidara thought. 'But if I'm trying to help Akiza by winning, I's gotta do better.'

"And now I'll activate a spell card; it's called Closed Plant Gate! I can use it whenever there's two plant monsters on my field; the spell gives them the power to create a living wall that nothing can penetrate. That means no attacks for you next round!" Akiza said.

Two plants create a wall of vines.

"Now then, I place two cards face-down. Your turn, have fun." Akiza said in sweetly.

"I'm not! Like my friend, Yusei was doing at the Fortune Cup stadium, I'm trying to help you." Deidara said.

Deidara draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"I summon D.D. Assaliant in attack mode. (1700/1600)" Deidara said. A ninja like warriot carrying a large broad sword appeared.

"What good would that do?" Akiza asked.

"Well, it will until I active Double Summon from my hand." Deidara said. "Next I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode. (1300/500)" a small orange machine with a turbo pack behind it appear. "Now, I tune level three Junk Synchron with level four D.D. Assaliant in order in Synchro summon Junk Archer. (2300/2000)" Deidara said.

Two monsters disappeared and an orange human size robot acher to his left hand holding a bow.

'With Junk Acher on my field I'll have a better chance, but I can't even attack! I can't just play defense all game!' Deidara thought. "Next, I activate Junk Acher special ability. One per turn, I can remove a monster on the field and it will return until my turn's over." Deidara said.

"I'll throw down a face-down, your turn!" Deidara said.

"Is that the best you can do? Well, it won't help against this, I summon Twilight Rose Knight!" Akiza said. A black armor knight appeared.

"I got a bad feeling..." Deidara said.

"And my Knight will only make it worse, 'cause now I get to summon another plant-type monster from my hand, as long as it's level 4 or below! And I choose Dark Verger!" Akiza said.

A small plant with eye on each top leave, appeared.

"But with those four monsters..." Deidara said.

"You catch on quick, don't you? Twilight Rose Knight tunes up all four of my monsters to you know who!" Akiza said.

(DV: Level 2)

(TRK: Level 3)

(2X ET: Level 1)

"I know Yusei think by dueling me he'll find the good Akiza you knew, but she left the moment Sayer and Arcadia were lost! I'm the Black Rose! And I Synchro summon, Black Rose Dragon! (2400/1800)" Akiza said. A rose like dragon appeared.

As Black Rose Dragon takes the field, another furious wind begins to blow.

Deidara shield his faces, fighting to stay on his feet.

'This duel isn't just about winning or losing anymore, it's gonna come down to who actually survives!' Deidara thought.

"And now I activate the equip spell, Thorn of Malice! This gives my Dragon a little power boost!" Akiza said.

Black Rose Dragon grows a few more, extra-sharp thorns.

(BRD: 2400-3000)

An extra gust of power-laced wind.

"It's a little late for you to try and help me! I thought you really believed in me, but it was all about my mark. I'll never duel for you no matter what! Got that?" Akiza said.

"Not Duel for ours, Duel with ours, as friends!" Deidara said.

"I don't need friends! My only friend is gone! And now, I'll make you gone as well!" Akiza said.

Izinski watches grimly; Deidara meets Akiza's eyes fiercely across the field; and the duel is ready to rage onward.

"You're going to regret interfering in my life! And you are going to suffer for it! Once I remove my Evil Thorn from play, my Dragon's special ability reduces the power of one of your monsters! I'll use that effect on your Junk Archer!" Akiza said.

The Evil Thorn spirit appear in front of Black Rose Dragon and Black Rose eat it.

"Go, Black Binding Bloom!" Akiza called.

Four of Black Rose Dragon's thorny vines ensnare Junk Archer.

(JA: 2300-0)

"And now that Junk Archer is helpless, Black Rose Dragon, attack with Black Rose Flare!" Akiza called.

Black Rose is about to attack.

"I trigger the Mirror Force trap card!" Deidara said.

Black Rose Dragon's attack bounces back and destroyed Black Rose.

"I end my turn. Don't think I'm gonna make this quick. I'm going make you squirm." Akiza said.

"Akiza... Let's talk about this. I know you're upset and scared, but... that mark on your arm means that you're not alone. We're all in this thing together." Deidara said, realising something. 'Just like the Akatsuki cloud…'

Akiza contemptuously glances at her arm, remembering the glow of its Sign.

"Don't bother, Deidara." Akiza said. As Akiza speaks, her anger gives way to sadness and loneliness.

"Stop trying to reach me! I get it; you're the good guy. You like saving people. But you can't save me. No one can. Not now. Only one person really got me, really tried to help me. Only one person understood what it was like to be me. Dad doesn't. You don't. Just Sayer, and he's..." Akiza said.

(Flashback)

The top levels of the Arcadia Movement headquarters building fill with violent purple smoke, and Sayer falls with the debris through the centre space beyond the open walkways of the buildings, groaning with pain, face scratched and battered.

"No!" Akiza called out.

Akiza watches helplessly as he plummets into more violet smoke below.

(End of flashback)

"With him missing, there's no place left that I can call home. It's just me. And I don't feel like talking about it!" Akiza said.

"Akiza, you have to listen to me! Sayer only care about your powers, nothing more." Deidara tries to explain.

"Besides, you do have a home; you've always had a home." Deidara said.

"Wait- my family? So you're saying I should go home and play house with those people, the ones who sent me away 'cause they thought I was a monster? I don't think so! My real family is gone! There is nowhere left for me!" Akiza said.

"Akiza, Arcadia Movement are not your real family and Sayer is not your real friend. Your real friends and family are around you! Yusei and me, we're your real friends!" Deidara said.

"Shut... up..." Akiza said.

Akiza removes the power-dampening roller from her hair, and the long bangs that support it fall down around her face. More strong winds spread out from her in waves.

"JUST, SHUT UP!" Akiza yelled.

The Deidara wince and shield his faces.

'This is bad. The angrier Akiza gets, the stronger her power gets, and the more dangerous the situation is for everyone here, including her.' Deidara thought.

The wind dies down again.

"It's my move!" Deidara said.

He draw a cards.

'Akiza has no monster on the field including reverse cards, now.' Deidara thought.

Deidara look at them. 'Perfect!', "I summon D.D. Survivor in attack mode. (1800/200)" A person cover by a worn out cloak appeared. 'I can't get through to her, then I'll just do it my way!'

"Go, D.D. Survivor, direct attack!"

Akiza: 4000-2200

"Fools who have no appreciation for art. You have to feel art. And true art…" Junk Archer flew up high and pointed the arrow at the two children. "…is an EXPLOSION!" Junk Archer release the arrow and shot at Akiza, causing an explosion of smoke around her.

Akiza: 2200-0

"Aghhhhhh!" Akiza screamed.

"Akiza!" Yusei called running to her. "What's happening?! Just calm down, Akiza!"

"There is nothing left for me…" Akiza said looking down. "This mark on my arm… I knew something terrible would come of having this… It's a curse."

'That's what I thought about my hands before…' Deidara looked down at both of his palm.

"Why me? Why do I have to be a Signer? Forsaken by everyone…everyone except Sayer. He told me that I wouldn't need to worry about anything… He built a place where I could live, but now it's gone… This world…this wretched, horrible world… I just want to wipe it all out!" Akiza shouted.

'I thought about the same thing too, but that's before I met the Akatsuki…' Deidara thought remembering his time at the Akatsuki with the group.

"Akiza!" Yusei called. "Look me into the eyes!"

Akiza eyes widen when she heard that.

"We'll take you in! Me, Deidara, our other friends! We're glad to have you! Just accept us, and we can give you a new home…be your new family!" Yusei said.

"… … …" Deidara was silent, remembering his own reaction to the Akatsuki when he offered him to the Akatsuki.

"Impossible!" Akiza said/shouted.

"No, there's nothing that's impossible!" Yusei said. "You think for yourself and make your own decision, and the possibilities will find you." Yusei showed her his mark. "Everyone has been drawn together by these marks and because of it, we became friends. It's not a curse."

'Yusei's words… The words are different from his but they had the same meaning in them.' Deidara thought. 'Now that I think about it…my life was better after I met the Akatsuki, un.'

"Friends?" Akiza asked.

"Yes, Akiza." Yusei replied. "I consider you one of my friends. And I bet Deidara thinks that way, too."

Akiza turn to look at Deidara seeing him gave a nod to her.

"Someone like me could be your friend? And you're willing to consider me as such?" Akiza asked.

"Yes, we're all friends." Yusei said. "Maybe I can't understand the pain you're suffering. But I can still welcome you and do what I can to make you feel better. Whatever happens next, it's up to you to think about it and make a decision."

"Then I…" Akiza pause for a while. "I would like to be some help to you. To all of you."

"You sure that's okay?" Yusei asked.

"In the same way that you helped me, I want to do something for you." Akiza said. "And I have to see Misty once more. I must settle things with her."

"Really?" Yusei sounded surprised. "Thank you, Akiza. It's gotten pretty late. Looks like those guys aren't showing up anytime soon, so let's get some rest." They returned to their own 'room' and slept.

-The Next Day-

Deidara woke up from the couch and got into dress and exit the room to see Yusei and Akiza at the elevator. He walks up to them.

"Deidara, you're awake?" Yusei asked

"What's so surprising?" Deidara said/asked.

"It seems Akiza is okay now, too."

"Glad to hear that, un."

"Thanks a lot for yesterday. Because of you, I was able to understand Yusei's message." Akiza said. "If I hadn't gotten that message, I probably would have just gone down the path of destruction…" Akiza look to the ground a little and back to Deidara. "I'm in your debt. Please take this card for me." She reach for her deck box and hand Deidara a white card, giving him a Synchro Monster, 'Queen of Thorns' "But you were really at the Arcadia Movement, right?" Akiza asked.

"Back then, I was a friends with Yusei, un." Deidara answered.

"Huh, I had no idea you were a friend of Yusei's" Akiza sounded surprised.

"Yeah, he was brainwashed there and just got his memories back." Yusei added.

Akiza eyes widen hearing the news. "Brainwashed?! Really? So that's what they were doing over there…" She lower head. Their conversation was interrupt by the sound of the elevator; Mina came out of the elevator.

"Miss Akiza Izinski, I see that you're here, too. That great. Mr. Fudo, Miss Izinski, Direction Goodwin would like to see you now." Mina said.

"Goodwin?" Yusei repeated. "What does he want with us?"

"He has something very important to discuss with you regarding the Crimson Dragon and the Signers." Mina answered. "I'll go on, please just head down there when you're ready." Mina entered the elevator and the door closed.

Akiza turn to Yusei. "Yusei, do you think we can trust Goodwin?"

"Hmmm…" Yusei rest a finger on his chin. "He's already done so much I can't forgive…but I had that vision at the Fortune Cup. And remember happen yesterday? Satellite is in danger." Yusei said. "And the only one who seems to know anything about this mystery is him."

"So, in order to get some information out of him, you're going to let him lure you in?" Akiza guessed.

"Yeah." Yusei replied. "The most important thing right now is to get to the bottom of this."

The three took the elevator down to hear a voice talking to them.

"What's with you? You're thinking of taking Goodwin's bait?" Jack walks up to them to look at Yusei.

"Yes, if it means I get to learn the truth behind that vision I saw…" Yusei walks up to him. "And if Satellite is really in danger, I'm gonna do what I can to stop the threat."

"You're saying that's the fate of the Signers?" Jack asked him but notice a familiar face. "Hey, by the way, isn't that…" He looked at Deidara and his eyes widen. "Deidara?!" Jack exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

Deidara took a step up. "I could have asked the same thing to you, un."

"And more than that, you're still alive. Glad to see it." Jack said.

"Apparently, our old friend here was captured by the Arcadia Movment." Yusei' stone didn't please Deidara at all.

"And you have a problem with that?" Deidara asked with an irritated tone.

"Huh… Imagine us meeting again in a place like this." Jack said. Behind him, Mina walks up to them.

"We don't have much time. Please continue this conversation on the way to meeting Director Goodwin."

"Let's get going." Yusei said. The five entered a black limo looking car and took off.

**Author: Finally, my hands are going numb typing chapter after chapter while playing the game. Those who have no idea what Deidara's deck is, he uses a D.D. Deck. It's quite obvious right? I couldn't think of a Deck for him so I search through the webs and remember the D.D. Warrior Lady card and this is how Dei got his Deck. R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5: Fate-Signers VS Dark Signers

**Author: Here is the last and finally chapter for the crossover of Yugioh 5ds Reverse of Arcadia. I may start Stardust Acceleration and Over the Nexus, I just need to choose one character from the Akatsuki.**

**I don't own any characthers.**

Chapter 5:

Fate-Signers VS Dark Signers

The black limo car drove into a mansion which is located on an island within New Domino City, accessible by bridge. The island also contains a garden, some woodland, courts and small bodies of water. They group exit the car and entered Goodwin's main room.

"Welcome, Signers." Goodwin greeted the Signers. "It's unfortunate that it has taken this long to get you all here, but alas…"

Jack, Leo, Luna, Akiza, Yusei and Deidara stood in a straight row facing Goodwin.

[A/N: I go by the position their standing in the game.]

"I am simply glad that I can be here with you all today." Goodwin said.

"Humph, something smell fishy about this guy." Jack said.

'I agree, and Kisame's not even here.' Deidara thought.

"Goodwin, what is it that you want?" Yusei asked, getting to the point.

"Well, well, it doesn't seem like there's too much love for me here, does it?" Goodwin said/joke. "Very well then. Let's move on to the main topic at hand. Behold." Goodwin walk to his desk and on a screen for them to see. A tall temple looking image with a dragon pattern around appeared on the screen. "This is the temple that lies beneath the mansion." The screen moved up and show the entire dragon pattern.

"That looks just like the mark we all have!" Luna exclaimed.

"The Crimson Dragon…" Akiza said.

"… … …" Jack was silent.

"That's right. It's the mark of the Signers passed down as a celestial legend." An image of the Crimson Dragon roared. "I'm sure you all saw it, too… The vision that the Crimson Dragon showed us during the Fortune Cup."

"Yes, we did." Yusei answered.

"That was all part of its guidance for us." Goodwin said. "You all coming to New Domino City was also part of the path that it laid out for us…"

"So you're saying we were led there?" Yusei asked. "No! That was all part of your plot to trick us into going there!"

"This has got nothing to do with the Crimson Dragon!" Jack shouted. "We choose our own fates!"

The screen disappeared. "That, in itself, is the destiny brought forth by the power of the Crimson Dragon." Goodwin said. "I am merely following the guidance of the Crimson Dragon. That is all."

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" Jack asked.

"What do you believe is up to you." Goodwin said. "But as long as you are Signers with power granted by the Crimson dragon, you cannot escape fate."

"If everything is "destiny" as you say, is it also destiny that I have this power at all?" Akiza asked. "This miserable power that has hurt so many, and has caused me to be hated and feared by everyone!"

'Akiza…' Luna thought looking at Akiza.

"But without that power, you all would never have met and your fates would still be unknown." Goodwin said. "Such is the case for you, too, Luna."

"Me too…?" Luna asked.

"… … …" Leo looked at Luna.

"You were all selected to be the reincarnations of the legendary Signers." Goodwin said. "this is a fate that was promised a few thousand years ago. You cannot fight against that."

Suddenly, Leo spoke up. "Hey, um… Weren't there supposed to be FIVE Signers in all?" Leo asked.

"There' only four here now." Jack said.

"Does that mean… Deidara?" Luna turned to face Deidara. "Deidara is connected to the Spirit World, too!"

'That can't be possible, right?' Deidara asked himself.

"No, it is not him." Goodwin said. "The fifth Signer already knows of their power."

'Then who could it be…?' Yusei thought.

"When the time comes, they will appear before you." Goodwin said.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"A few thousand years ago, all was nearly destroyed by evil incarnate, the King of the Underworld." Goodwin explain. "However, the Crimson dragon descended and sealed away that evil into the ground. Those are the Nazca Lines."

'Nazxa Line…?' Deidara thought.

"Those which were sealed away as a forbidden part of history have become active yet again. This is all the work of the Dark Signers. If our duels are based on the power of life…then their duels are based on the power of the Underworld."

"The power of the Underworld?" Yusei asked.

"Basically, within them is a limitless amount of power." Goodwin said.

"… … …" Akiza was silent.

"That power has already exceeded even my own expectation." Goodwin said. "The recent events in Satellite have also occurred in the city."

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"But that is only the beginning…" Goodwin said,

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"Everything is still in the initial planning stages… The final plain is to ultimately revive the King of the Underworld." Goodwin said.

"What happens when he is revived…?" Leo asked.

"Everything will be destroyed." Goodwin said.

"So, as Signers, we were all gathered here to stop that from happening. Am I right?" Jack asked.

"Correct. The key to reviving the King of the Underworld is in the Old Ener-D System in the B.A.D Area. Around that area, there are four device used to control the power of the Old Ener-D System." Goodwin said.

'I never knew anything like that even existed in the B.A.D. Area…' Yusei thought.

"Your mission is to seal those four control units." Goodwin said.

"How do we do that?" Akiza asked.

"The Signer's Dragon Cards that you have each obtained through your destinies are no regular cards. The power to seal the control units lies within those cards."

"The Ancient Fairy Dragon is one of those cards, right?" Luna asked.

"It is. Unfortunately, it is currently in the hands of the enemy. And because of that, the Spirit World is indeed in danger." Goodwin explained.

'I knew the Dark Signers were behind this…' Luna thought.

"You must seal the control units if you want to save this world. Of course, the Dark Signers will do everything they can to stop you. If you do not defeat them, the threat to this world will endure. Defeat the Dark Signers and seal the control units. That is your destiny as Signers according to the path set forth by the Crimson Dragon." Goodwin finished.

"… … …" Yusei was in his thought until he spoke. "I find it hard to believe such a story, but there is something strange happening in Satellite… All of this is so sudden… I'm not sure what to think…but I will fight to protect Satellite, my home and the home of my friends."

"Yusei…" Akiza looked at him.

"As long as that brings peace to the Spirit World, too!" Luna said.

"I don't care about destiny. I just know there are too many things I care about in Satellite to lose." Jack said.

"I see…" Goodwin said. "Whatever your reasons…as long as you can bring peace back to this world…"

The whole talk ended and Yusei and Deidara exit the Mansion's gate to find Trudge and Mina.

"Hey, I hear about everything from Mina." Trudge said. "You all are gonna go try and save Satellite, right?" He asked. "Then let me come with you!"

"I want to help, too." Mina added. "Let's take the helicopter." Mina walked away to get the helicopter.

"Okay, let's go to the B.A.D. Area first. We'll gather everything that we need there."

"Okay, the helicopter should be here any second now." Trudge said, the helicopter arrived and they boarded it, soon reached the B.A.D. Area. When they got of the helicopter, Deidara and Yusei were standing outside their old hideout.

"What do you think?" Yusei asked. "Brings back a lot of memories, huh?"

"Yeah…" Deidara smiled looking at the hideout.

"There's a lot to do to get ready, but let's pay Crow a visit first." Yusei said.

"I bet he's hogging my room to himself, un." Deidara said.

Yusei sweatdrop. "We've gotta tell everyone that you're okay."

"Alright, alright, you haven't change, you know?" Deidara said walking to his old room, the place didn't change, as soon as they entered.

"Hey, you guys, don't stay out 'till late…" Crow spoke. He turn to see Yusei, his eyes widen. "Well, if isn't Yusei! It' been a while, bud!"

"Hey Crow, crashing into others room isn't very nice you know, un." Deidara said.

Crow eyes open even wider when Deidara spoke. "Oh, hey! Is that you, Deidara?!" Crow asked/shouted. "Where've you been? I've been worried sick about ya!"

"What are you, my dad? Quit worrying, un."

"Kalin got caught, then you go missing…" Crow paused before continuing. "I didn't know what was goin' on!"

"I heard he was being brainwashed by those Arcadia Movement guys." Yusei said.

"What?!" Crow exclaimed before anger was showed on his face. "No way! Looks like we gotta go take care of some business then!"

"Easy there angry bird, you don't want to get yourself all steamed." Deidara calm him down.

"But the Arcadia Movement headquarters is gone now… It collapsed yesterday." Yusei said. "Their members are all over the place… They shouldn't nearly be as strong as they used to be."

"What?!" Crow exclaimed. "So that must've been what all the fuss was about yesterday."

"Don't you read the news?" Deidara asked.

"Oh, well… If it's not there anymore, I guess there's no need for us to head out there." Crow said. "Well, at least you're safe. The kids were worried about ya."

"They are?" Deidara asked.

"Maybe you should go speak to them." Crow suggested. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, pretty much all of Satellite is in bad shape right now." Yusei said. "The collapse of the Arcadia Movement is just the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Crow asked. Yusei told Crow what has happened. Shock, anger, confused and shock again appeared one after another. "Are you serious?" Crow asked, raising a brow.

"I know it's hard to swallow, but I've seen a lot of it first hand." Yusei said.

"Man… I knew some strange stuff was goin' on around here, but I had no idea it was this serious." Crow said.

"Neither did we, un." Deidara added.

"There's been damage around here, too?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah. People are disappearing all over. I thought they were just trying to escape the area…" Crow said. "but from what you told me, they may have all been involved in some kind of incident. So what are you all gonna do about this?"

"We've gotta do something, but I don't know about all this talk of fate and destiny…" Yusei crossed his arms. "I just wanna do what I can to help save Satellite."

"… … …" Crow was silent, which is unusual. "I'd like to go with ya, but I got these kids here to worry about. And I definitely don't wanna leave 'em alone, now that I know about this trouble goin' around."

"You're doing the right thing." Yusei said.

"Besides, I'm not one of those 'Signers' anyway."

"Neither am I, Crow." Deidara reminded him.

"I'll let Deidara pick up the slack for me." Crow said.

"Say what?!" Deidara glared at him.

"Oh, yeah!" Crow knock his fist on his palm. "Your Duel Runner is still right where you left it!

"Really?!" Deidara exclaimed.

"I had a felling somethin' like this might come up, so I kept it runnin' for ya! Let's go get it!" Crow said smiling.

"I'm gonna go have a look around the area." Yusei said. "Afterwards, I'll head to the hideout, so come get me after you've check out the Duel Runner."

Deidara and Crow went to a corner of the building while Crow threw many pieces of broken wood and metal away.

"I hid it behind this thing…" Crow said throwing the things away, some nearly hit Deidara right in the face. "but see, since I hid it so well…" He started climbing the fragments. "it's pretty hard getting it out…" Soon, Crow found the handle and pulled the Duel Runner out. Deidara touched to front of his Duel Runner looking at the detail. "This is it, exactly how you left it!" Crow smiled feeling proud. "Maybe you should take it for a spin.", "You know what?" Crow asked.

Deidara look up for his Duel Runner. "What?"

"We should try out a little turbo dueling to break it in." Crow said. "Let me know when you're ready."

Deidara jumped on his Duel Runner, testing the engines.

"Are you and your Duel Runner ready?" Crow asked.

"Always ready Crow, un." Deidara replied.

"All right. Let's do this!" Before Crow got on his Duel Runner, Deidara reach out a hand to Crow, Crow looking at it confused. They stood like that for a while until Crow understood what he meant, he went back into the pile and dug out a helmet, he blowed on it and hand it to Deidara and got on his own Duel Runner.

"It's been a while… Do you wanna run over the rules real quick just to be sure?" Crow asked before starting their duel.

"My memories are not as bad as yours." Deidara joked.

"Haha!" Crow laughed. "I didn't think you needed me to explain all that! Let's go!"

The two drove to the old highway and started Speed World.

"**Duel Mode On. Autopilot activate.**" The voice in each Duel screen said.

The two drove off with Deidara taking the first turn.

(Deidara SPC: 0; Crow SPC: 0)

Deidara: 4000

Crow: 4000

"My turn." Deidara draw a card and add to his hands.

(Deidara SPC: 1; Crow SPC: 1)

"I activate Speed Spell – Tremendous Fire. I can only activate this when I have 1 or more Speed Counters. It will inflict 1000 damage to my opponent and I'll take 500 damage as well." A wild fire burned Deidara and Crow.

Deidara: 4000-3500

Crow: 4000-3000

"Guuuh." Crow groaned.

"I set two cards face-down and set a moster in defence mode, I'll end my turn."

"All right, my turn!" Crow draw a card and add to his hand.

(Deidara SPC: 2; Crow SPC: 2)

"I set two cards face-down and set a monster face-down ending my turn."

"Copying me huh, Crow." Deidara said. "My turn." Deidara draw a card.

(Deidara SPC: 3; Crow SPC: 3)

"I release my face-down monster to advance summon, Strong Wind Dragon. (2400/1000)" A blue dragon appeared.

"I activate my Speed Spell – Mystical Space Typhoon! By removing 2 Speed Counters. I can destroy 1 spell or trap card on the field." One of Crow's cards got blown away. "Go, Strong Wind Dragon, attack his monster!" Strong Wind Dragon destroyed Crow's monster, Blackwing – Mistral the Silver Shield.

Crow: 2400

"If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. It will reduce damage I take to 0 from the next attack."

"Either way it doesn't change anything, un. I end my turn."

"My turn!" Crow draw a card.

(Deidara SPC: 2; Crow SPC: 4)

"I activate my Speed Spell – Angel Baton. By removing 4 of my Speed Counters, I can draw 2 cards from my deck and discard 1 from my hand."

(Deidara SPC: 2; Crow SPC: 0)

"I summon Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North. (1300/0)" A small light blue bird similar to a seagull appeared. "When this card is Normal Summon, I can Special Summon 1 level 4 or below 'Blackwing' monster from my Graveyard in Defence Position. And I chose Blackwing – Mistral the Silver Shield. (100/1800)" A crow wearing a silver mask appeared.

"I activate my trap card Kunai with Chain. I add Kunai of Chain to my Strong Wind Dragon."

(SWD: 2400-2900)

"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn." Deidara draw a card.

(Deidara SPC: 3; Crow SPC: 1)

"I summon in attack mode. (1000/1000)" A red orb with a claw appeared. "Go, Strong Wind Dragon, attack Blackwing – Bizzard the Far North." Strong Wind Dragon pulled its head back shot a gust of wind at the small seagull.

Crow: 800

"I end my turn."

"My turn!" Crow draw a card.

(Deidara SPC: 4; Crow SPC: 2)

Deidara open a card. "I activate Thunder of Ruler! This card can only activate during my opponent's Standby Phase and my opponent cannot conduct their Battle Phase this turn."

"I activate my Speed Spell – Twister! When I have 2 or more Speed Counter, I can destroy 1 face-up spell or trap card. And I chose Kunai wit Chain."

[A/N: And so, the Author disappoint you reader by skipping the duel all of a sudden.]

The duel ended and Deidara stop by Crow's Duel Runner. "You haven't lost any of your skills, have ya?" Crow said/asked. "I sure am glad I took care of your Duel Runner!" Crow smiled feeling proud again. "Hey, I've got a present for you since you made it back home safely."

"Aw, aren't you nice." It hint of sarcasm came from Deidara. Crow laughed and pass a trap card, Defense Draw to Deidara.

"You and Yusei aren't leaving right away, are you?" Crow asked.

"I guess so, un." Deidara said.

"You should hang around a little more. Not much has really changed, though."

"Sorry but I need to meet Yusei at the hideout." Deidara took his Duel Runner and drove to the hideout. When Deidara got off his Duel Runner, voice greeted them.

"Yusei, Deidara… Long time no see."

They turned to the owner of the voice and their eyes widen. "Kalin…!" Yusei called. "I heard you didn't make it in the Facility! That you…" Yusei dare not continue his sentence.

"Hahaha!" Kalin laughed. "Well, it looks like I'm back…in order to settle our unfinished business!" Kalin said. "Perfect timing, too… You're just the Signer I need to defeat!"

"Back from the dead?!" Yusei exclaimed. "But that means that you're…"

'This reminds me of Reanimation Jutsu, the jutsu Orochimaru uses, un.' Deidara thought.

"Yusei…I'm not here for a rosy reunion…" Kalin said. "I'm here as a Dark Signer to declare war on you! Of course, I haven't forgotten what you did to me either."

"You're wrong!" Yusei said. "Please just listen! I was trying to…"

"I don't want to hear your stupid little excuses!" Kalin yelled. "Besides, it's our destiny to fight!"

"… … …" Yusei was silent.

"I'll be waiting at the place of our destiny…the control unit at the Old Enerday System!" Kalin said. "But you'd better hurry. After the sun sets, it will be too late and I don't want to miss our chance."

"Sunset?!" Yusei exclaimed/asked.

"You haven't heard? You Signers sure are a slow bunch, aren't you?" Kalin said/ask. "After the sunsets, the gate to the Underworld will open and the king will rise again! Then all will be lost! Bwahahahaha!" Kalin laughed, he turned away and disappeared.

"… … …", "We have to stop Kalin…" Yusei said. "Let's head for the Old Enerdy System right away." They hopped on Deidara's Duel Runner and drove off, soon to find Jack. Yusei jumped off.

"I'm assuming a Dark Signer showed up at your place too, then?" Jack said/ask.

"Yeah…" Yusei sounded hesitate.

Akiza came to the group too. "Misty came to my place. She told me to come to the control unit at the Old Enerdy System."

(flashback)

"Akiza Izinski, I will be waiting for you, not as a Dark Signer, but as an older sister looking for revenge." Misty said.

"… … …" Akiza didn't flinch.

"You cannot escape this fate. You are a Signer and I, a Dark Signer. This is how it must be. The time is drawing near." Misty said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Akiza asked.

"When the sun sets today, the King of the Underworld will begin his advance into this world."

"What?!" Akiza exclaimed.

"Let settle this before that happens. Consider it a continuation of last time."

(flashback)

"Looks like we don't have much time." Akiza looked at the sun. "I'm going to head over there now."

"Akiza…" Yusei said. Akiza left the group.

"What do you mean, we don't have much time?" Jack asked.

"Well, it seems that the deadline is sunset…today." Yusei hesitated but said. "Once the sun sets, the King of the Underworld will be reawakened."

"In that case, we better get there as soon as we can." Jack turned away from them, he was about to leave until Yusei called him.

"Jack…" Yusei called. "Kalin showed up at my place."

Jack jumped and turned back to face them. "What?! Kalin is still alive?!" Jack asked. "Then he's a Dark Signer now?"

Yusei nodded. "Yes…and he still hates me for what happened back then."

"But that wasn't your fault!" Jack said.

"Kalin doesn't know that, un." Deidara said.

"But…I guess it's too late for that now, huh?" Jack asked. "If he really a Dark Signer, then we have no choice but to fight him."

"Right." Yusei agreed. "If he wants to try and destroy Satellite, then it's up to us to stop him.", "Jack, a Dark Signer came and talked to you, too, right?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah…" Jack crossed his arms.

(flashback)

"Jack…" Carly called.

"Carly?!" Jack's eyes widen. "Carly, is that you?!" he asked. "You're a…Dark Signer?!" he exclaimed, the thoughts of it were confusing him. "How did this happen?!"

"Oh, my dear Jack…" Carly said. "If you want to know, you must come visit me…"

"Carly!" Jack called, trying to snap her out.

"I'll be waiting for you. At the control unit of the Old Enerdy System."

(flashback)

"It was…someone I'd never seen before." Jack lied. "A real punk. I'm gonna go put 'em in their place."

"Jack…?" Yusei looked at him confused.

'He lied…' Deidara thought.

"We don't have much time!" Jack said. "I'm heading out!" He got on his Duel Runner and took off.

"I'll go, too…" Yusei said. "I have to… To protect Satellite…and settle my feud with Kalin." Yusei walked to his Duel Runner and took off as well. Later, the twins ran up to Deidara.

"Oh, there you are, Deidara." Luna said.

"I've never been here before, so I thought I was going to get lost." Leo said out loud.

"Then you shouldn't wander around too much and what is it Luna?" Deidara said/ask.

"A Dark Signer showed up earlier." Luna said. "He said that the Ancient Fairy Dragon had been sealed away."

"Don't we know that already?" Deidara asked.

"I want to go to the Spirit World to try and free her…" Luna suddenly look at the ground. "Would you…come with me?" Luna asked.

"Huh?" The only word Deidara said.

"I'm coming, too!" Leo quickly said. "I can be useful event though I'm not a Signer, you know?!"

Luna turns to face him. "You can't come with, Leo. Your soul has to be connected to the Ancient Fairy Dragon in order to go to the Spirit World…"

"Then…" Leo look to the ground. "what am I supposed to do?" Leo asked.

"Wait here until our battle is over, please?" Luna asked.

"… … …" Leo nodded and ran off.

'Where is he going, un?' Deidara looked at Leo, his thought was interrupted by Luna calling him.

"Deidara, please come with me!" Luna shouted/asked.

"… Fine. At least there's something to do, un." Deidara said. 'Being around these people is turning me soft…'

"Thank you!" Luna smiled. "I'll feel a lot better if you're by my side! I'll be waiting for you, so just come talk to when you're ready."

Deidara nodded.

"We don't have a lot of time, so try not to take too long!" Luna said. Deidara quickly ran back to his room and got what he needed and return to Luna.

"Are you ready to go to the Spirit World?" Luna asked.

"Always ready, un." Deidara said.

"Okay, let's go. Close your eyes and take my hand." Luna said. Deidara followed and a light flashed.

We see Torunka hiding behind a box, behind him a small flash of light appeared and he turn to look. "Oh, Luna, Deidara!" Torunka said with a smile. "I've been waiting for you!"

"Hey, Torunka." Deidara said.

"Torunka!" Luna said. She looked around but couldn't seem to find what she was looking for. "Huh? Where's Regulus?" Luna asked.

"Well, you see…" Torunka started to panic. "He's, um…been captured…"

"Captured?!" Luna exclaimed. "What could have happened?!"

"Right when they were about to catch me, Regulus sacrificed himself for me." Torunka said.

"Don't tell me you…" Luna couldn't even speak the words she's about to say.

"You called for help, un." Deidara went straight to the point.

"I'm so sorry. I bow my head in shame…" Torunka lower his head.

"Then that means Regulus is in Zeman's castle now, right?" Luna asked.

"I would say so, yes." Torunka never lift his head.

"There's not much time, so we'll have to split up." Luna suggested. "I'll go with Torunka to save Regulus. Deidara, please search for Zeman."

"Don't just look for him! Beat him up! Test out your karate on him or something." Torunka said doing some karate movement. "You know karate, don't you, Deidara? Haiii-yah!"

'He let a girl save him and now an animal? This fella is hopeless, un…' Deidara thought.

"Hey, this is serious!" Luna shouted at Torunka. "The only way to win is if we all work together, okay?" She asked/said. "So don't do anything too risky until we get Regulus out of harm's way." Luna said to Deidara. "Well, at least I know I can count on YOU, Deidara." Luna stress the 'you' word, hinting it to a certain someone.

Deidara smiled.

"What is that supposed to mean…?" Torunka asked.

"Why, nothing at all, Torunka!" Luna smiled at him. "Let's get going!" Luna and Torunka went on ahead.

'Pure soul? Either that Ancient Fairy needs her eyes check or this is consider 'Pure' to them, un.' Deidara thought to himself than making his way to Zeman's castle. Deidara pushed open the metal door and quick hide when two monkey came running up a little.

"Intruders… Which way?" The first monkey asked. The second monkey pointed behind him.

"That way. To detention room." The second monkey said and they ran off. Deidara quickly ran pass behind them and entered room after room. Soon, he finally reach a room different from the rest.

"How did you fool get in here?" The large ape asked, Deidara assuming that's Zeman. "Have my minions been sleeping on the job again?!" Zeman exclaim.

"You should keep an eye on them. They're scattered everywhere, un." Deidara said.

Zeman got off from his throne and walks to the glowing octagon. "It matters not. Just like the other spirits, you, too, will be of good use to Devack."

'Devack? I bet that's his master, un.' Deidara thought.

"Consider it an honor to be crushed by my own two hands!" Zeman said, he used his Minus Staff on Deidara but got countered back. Zeman eyes widen. "What is this? My Minus Staff…?! Our Minus powers are repelling each other? They're out of control!" Zeman exclaimed. "You leave me no choice!" He put his Staff aside. "I must take you down in a duel!"

"Look's dueling Regulus isn't the only surprising thing around here, un." Deidara on his duel disk.

"Ack…because the Minus Staves are malfunctioning, our Life Points will be reduced each turn!" Zeman said.

"Duel!"

Deidara: 4000

Zeman: 4000

"I'll go first!" Deidara draw a card.

Deidara: 4000-3500

Zeman: 4000-3500

"Ugh, I activate my spell card, Soul Absorption. For each card removed from play I will get 500 Life Points increase. Next, I summon D.D. Assailant in attack mode. (1700/1600)" A ninja like warrior carrying a large broad sword appeared. "And I set a card face-down, end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Zeman draw a card.

Deidara: 3500-3000

Zeman: 3500-3000

"I summon Berserk Gorilla in attack mode. (2000/1000)" An orange gorilla appeared.

"2000 attack points?!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Now! Attack!" Zeman ordered. Berserk Gorilla destroyed D.D. Assailant.

Deidara: 3000-2700

"I activate D.D. Assailant's effect, when it's destroyed in battle, I can remove from play the attacking monster along with D.D. Assailant."

Berserk Gorilla disappeared from the field followed by D.D. Assailant.

"And because two cards are removed from play, I'll get 500 points for each."

Deiadra: 2700-3700

"I end my turn."

"My turn!" Deidara draw a card.

Deidara: 3700-3200

"I summon D.D. Assailant in attack mode. (1700/1600)", "Go, my assassin, attack that ape directly!" D.D. Assailant ran towards Zeman and damages him with its sword.

Zeman: 2500-800

"I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Zeman draw a card.

Deidara: 3200-2700

Zeman: 800-300

"I summon Enraged Battle Ox in attack mode. (1700/1000)" A ox standing on two legs wearing red armor and holding an axe appeared. "I activate Spiritual Forest. With this card, the first face-up Beast, Beast-Warrior or Plant-Type monster would be destroyed in battle, will not be destroyed."

'With that card, Enraged Battle Ox will continue staying on the field, but that doesn't mean damage has changed. Either I had already won.' Deidara thought grinning.

"I end my turn."

"My turn!" Deidara draw a card. "Even with I don't attack the Minus Staff will end you for me, un."

Deidara: 2700-2200

Zeman: 300-0

"That was the easiest duel I had, un. You're weaker than the minions." Deidara said.

Zeman took a few steps back. "Your abilities are impressive, but it will take more than that to defeat me!"

Before Deidara could say anything, a voice called him. "Deidara!" Deidara turn to the voice and saw Regulus running to him. "Please lend me your Minus Staff!" Deidara pass it to Regulus. He holds it in his mouth and turn to Zeman. "Prepare yourself, Zeman!" Regulus jumped towards Zeman and their Minus Staff met. A piercing flash blocked the view.

"Deidara! Regulus!" Luna called blocking the light.

"H-hey, what's happening?!" Torunka asked, covering his eyes with his hat.

"Grahhh!" Zeman screamed.

"Raaawr!" Regulus roared.

"Go, Regulus! Get him!" Luna cheered.

"You fool…!" Zeman said. "You think you've won? You weaklings couldn't hold a candle to our king, Devack! Aggghhh!" Zeman finished his sentence before disappearing.

Luna and Torunka ran up to Deidara and Regulus. "This should free the Ancient Fairy Dragon, right?" Luna asked.

"Yes, it should…" Regulus said, but sounds uncertain.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared and a blue dragon appeared. "Thanks to your efforts, I have finally returned." Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna called.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, are you all right?" Regulus asked.

"I am indeed, Regulus." Ancient Fairy Dragon replied. "I can't thank you enough for all your help."

"There is no need for such words." Regulus said bowing a little. "I was merely carrying out my duties."

"And you, Luna, because of your strength, peace has finally returned to the Spirit World." Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "On behalf of everyone in this land, allow me to express my gratitude. I thank you."

"You're welcome." Luna said. "I'm just sorry it took so long.", "Anyway, I couldn't have done anything at all by myself." Luna added.

"Maybe so." Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "Deidara, Torunka. Without your assistance, Zeman would have continued to rule the Spirit World."

'Let me get this straight, so to her, I'm only an assistance?! Then why the hell ask me for help?!' Deidara shouted in his thought.

"Oh really, it was nothing!" Torunka smiled. "We're happy to help!"

'Well I'm not!' Deidara thought.

"Everyone, thank you so much for all of your help!" Luna to the three. "I really appreciate it!"

"Although," Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "it is yet too early to say that we have found true peace. The other world shall face a terrible crisis. It must be averted at all cost."

"Yes, if we don't seal the control units quickly, the King of the Underworld will be revived!" Luna said.

"My, that sound…dreadful!" Torunka exclaimed.

"Indeed." Ancient Fairy Dragon nodded. "We haven't much time until the King of the Underworld returns. And in fact, your brother Leo is now battling with a Dark Signer by the name Devack."

Luna eyes widen. "He is?!"

"Yes." Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "He fights hard…but he is outmatched. There is no time to lose. You must go to him posthaste!", "But be careful." She added. "All the Dark Signers use special cards."

"Special cards?" Luna asked.

"Yes, the Earthbound Immortals, which are just like Dragons you Signers use." Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "Each of them have different, unique, and powerful abilities residing within them. You must approach with extreme caution!"

"Okay!" Luna answered. "But it's really far from the B.A.D. Area to the control units. Even if we leave now, it may be too late."

'Then why is everyone still talking?!' Deidara hold back his tongue.

"Hey!" Torunka said. "You're not wimping out now, are you?" He asked.

"No, but I just don't see how we can reach Leo in time!" Luna said.

"Well, now that my magic's back, it'll be a cinch to send you right there in the real world!" Torunka said.

"You can really do that?!" Luna ask/exclaim.

"Well, just look at me!" Torunka pointed to himself. "Aren't I the cutest little spellcaster you've ever seen?!"

'Hmmm, could Torunka actually be some kind of amazing…?' Luna thought. "Then thanks so much, Torunka!"

"Best of luck to you, Torunka." Ancient fairy Dragon said.

"Just leave it to me! Luna, Deidara, get ready!" Torunka said.

Before Torunka activate his spell, Ancient Fairy Dragon spoke. "Luna, Deidara. Trust in your friends, and never give up."

"Despite my limitations, I will provide assistance to the best of my abilities." Regulus said.

"I'll be rooting for you!" Torunka said. "Come back and hang out again once your world is at peace, okay?"

"Thanks so much, everyone!" Luna said. "I'll definitely be back soon!" Luna and Deidara disappeared.

"Luna, Deidara, may the spirits protect you both…" Ancient Fairy Dragon prayed.

Soon, a flash, Luna and Deidara arrive at a rundown area with a tall pillar.

"Well, it looks like we're actually pretty close to the control units." Luna said. "I figured Torunka would teleport us somewhere way off course of something…"

"If it's true, he shouldn't be Spellcaster, un." Deidara said.

Luna ignored him. "Thanks, Torunka… Leo and Devack should be somewhere close by!"

Deidara nodded and the two went to the pillar.

"Leo!" Luna called. Devack and Leo were dueling and Leo was struggling.

"Ugh…" Leo groaned. Deidara and Luna ran towards him.

"Leo!" Luna called. "You're going to be okay!"

"Ah, so the real Signer decides to finally show up." Devack said. "I've been waiting for you, girl."

"So you're Devack!" Luna shouted. "What did you do to Leo?!"

"We just had little duel." Devack answered. "I was just getting ready to finish him off when you arrived."

Luna suddenly ran in front of Leo. "I won't let you!" Luna shouted. "You'll have to duel me first!"

"What a brave sister you are!" Devack said. "As you wish."

"I won't let you get away with what you did to Leo!" Luna said.

"You've got it all wrong…" Devack corrected. "You see, he challenged ME… I merely accepted."

"Ugh… Lu…Luna…" Leo groaned. Suddenly Deidara too, ran up, standing beside Luna.

"Deidara?!" Luna Exclaimed.

"… … …", 'I don't know why but something tells me to help…' Deidara thought.

"Oh, you want to duel, too?" Devack asked. "Very well, I'll take the both of you on at once!"

Deidara got his duel disk on.

"Deidara, let's fight together!" Luna said.

Deidara & Luna: 4000

Devack: 4000

"Duel!"

"I'll go first!" Deidara draw a card and add it to his hand. "I set two cards face-down and set a monster in defence mode and end my turn."

"My turn!" Devack draw a card. "I active a field spell, Mausolem of the Emperor! Both players can Normal Summon or Set Summon without Tributing. By paying 1000 Life Points x the number of monsters needed for the Tribute Summon."

'Summoning a level monster without Tributing…' Deidara thought. "…!", "I activate my Trap card, Macro Cosmos! With this card, I can Special Summon one 'Helios-The Primordial Sun' from my hand or deck when activating this card. While card is on the field, any card sent to the Graveyard are removed from play instead! And I Special Summon, Helios-The Primordial Sun in defence mode. (0/0)" An invincible woman wrapped in bandage with a sun for a head appeared. Soon, their surrounding changed into a temple.

"I pay 2000 Life Points to summon this moster."

Devack: 4000-2000

"Hold on Devack, I activate another Trap, Graverobber's Retribution! For each of your Standby Phases, it'll inflict 100 points of damage to your Life Points for each monster that have been removed from play."

"I summon, Green Baboon, Denfender of the Forest in attack mode. (2600/1800)" A green baboon wearing a huge armor holding a club appeared. "Go, Green Baboon, Denfender of the Forest, crush and destroy his sun!" The green baboon jumped into the air and brought down its club on Helios, destroying it.

"I'll end my turn."

"I draw." Luna draw a card. "I summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode. (1800/1000)" A unicorn with blue fire mane, tail and on its legs appeared. "I activate Unstable Evolution, If my Life Points are lower than my opponents, the equipped monster's original ATK becomes 2400 but if my Life Point is higher than my opponent's its original ATK becomes 1000. And I equip it to Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest."

(GB,DF: 2400-1000)

"I Flip-Summon, Quillbolt Hedgehog in attack mode. (800/800)" A small hedgehog with screws sticking out of its back appeared. "Go, Sunlight Unicorn, attack Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest." Sunlight Unicorn ran towards Green Baboon and crash into it with its horn.

Devack: 2000-1200

"Grrr…" Devack growled. Unstable Evolution was removed as well.

"Go, direct attack." Quillbolt Hedgehog ran to Devack and crash into him.

Devack: 1200-400

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Two reverse card appeared.

"My turn!" Devack draw a card.

"I activate two of my Trap card, Bad Reaction to Simochi and Dark Cure, as long as Bad Rection to Simochi remains face-up on the field, any effect of increasing my opponent's Life Points is changed to inflict damage to my opponent's Life Points. While Dark Cure let's my opponent gain Life Points equal to half the ATK of one monster summoned of my choice."

'Nice move, un!' Deidara thought.

"I active a Spell Card from my hand, Terraforming!" Devack said. "I can choose one Field Spell Card from my deck and add to my hand. And I choose Mausoleum of the Emperor." He showed the card. "I summon Mad Dog of Darkness in attack mode. (1900/1400)" A fierce looking dog appeared.

"I active Dark Cure and Bad Reaction to Simochi, half of Mad Dog of Darkness's ATK Points will damage you." Luna said.

"Half of Mad Dog's ATK Points… it's around 975 damage! Just enough to end him!" The energy appeared from Mad Dog shot Devack.

Devack: 800-0

[A/N: If you go be game, this ended in 4 turns but when I play, it end in 9 turns with Goyo Guardian.]

"How could I have lost…?" Devack asked himself. "Roman…please forgive me. I am useless to you!" Suddenly, Devack's body turned black. "Glory to the Dark Signers!" He shouted before disappearing into dust.

"We won…" Luna was dumbfounded, but remember something. "Leo?!" Luna quickly turn to Leo.

"Hehe, you beat him…" Leo tried to laugh. "I was supposed to be protecting you, but you ended up saving me instead…"

"No way!" Luna shouted. "I was only able to win because you were there cheering me on!" She ran towards Leo.

"Really…?" Leo asked.

"Yes, really!" Luna answered. "I couldn't have done it if I was by myself! You and Deidara were both here to help me!"

"Heh, well that's good to know!" Leo smiled and he face Deidara. "Thanks, Deidara." He turns back to Luna "Now let's go seal the control unit. You got your card back, right?"

"Yep!" Luna smiled. "The Spirit World should be safe now!"

Luna walked towards the pillar and place her card on the door and a flash of light shined, soon disappearing. "We managed to seal the control unit here!"

Suddenly, Trudge ran towards them. "Hey!" Trudge called. "What was that flash of light just now?!" He asked.

"Tetsu!" Luna called.

"First, we had all those flames surrounding us and now, this weird light…" Trudge said.

"That's the light from the seal." Leo answered. "This control unit should be all sealed now!"

"Really?!" Trudge exclaimed. "That's great!" Then, he notice the damage on Leo. "But Leo…what happened to you? You look terrible!"

"Oh yeah, I fought a Dark Signer!" Leo said. "Luna and Deidara ended up beating him, though!"

"That's only because Leo softened him up for us!" Luna said. "Are you really okay, though, Leo?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…!" Leo tried to act tough but it's not working too well. "Well, actually… I am a bit exhausted from the duel. I think I need to take it easy…"

"Why didn't you say something sooner?!" Luna shouted at him. "Let's go back right away!"

"That's a good idea." Trudge agreed. "I'll go back with you!"

Luna turns to look at Deidara. "What are you going to do, Deidara?" Everyone looked at him.

"I don't know, un." Deidara crossed his arms. "I think I'll go see how the others are doing."

"I see…" Luna said. "Well, just take care of yourself, okay?"

"Who knows what might happen from here on out?" Trudge said. "You and everyone else do your best, okay?"

"I know the spirits will all be watching over you!" Luna said. Soon, the three took a ride on the Security Car and drove off.

Deidara sighed. "Finally… I have some alone time around here, un." Deidara turned and make his way to another path but soon to find someone riding a Duel Runner up, a large skull is mounted on the front. A set of back tires are detachable, in order to reveal a set of blades mounted on each axle, similar to a war chariot. It also has a very loud engine.

"Who are you?" The rider asked. "I should have noticed if there was a Signer close by…"

'That mark and eyes… why is this Dark Signer doing here?' Deidara thought.

The rider shrugged off. "Oh well, it doesn't matter… My name is Greiger." Greiger said. "I became reborn as a Dark Signer to get revenge on Goodwin after he took my home and family from me."

'Why the hell are people telling me things that I don't give a damn?!' Deidara shouted in his head, clearly annoyed.

"Now, my only goal is to defeat the Signer." Greiger said. "If you're here, you must be a friend of theirs, correct?" He asked.

"What if I am, un?" Deidara said/ask crossing his arm.

"Well then, I will duel you so that I can lure them here!" Greiger said.

"Don't bother" Deidara said "I took care of one Dark Signer easily, un. You shouldn't be a problem for me."

"If you think you can beat me, you'll have to do so after I summon an Earthbound Immortal!" Greiger said.

"All right." Deidara said, he did something to his duel disk and suddenly, Deidara's Duel Runner came. He hopped on his Duel Runner, putting on his helmet and engages the Speed World Field Spell.

"**Duel Mode On! Autopilot activate!**" The voice in each Duel screen said.

The two speed off. With Greiger taking to first turn.

Greiger: 4000

Deidara: 4000

"Draw!" Greiger draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

(Grieger SPC: 1; Deidara SPC: 1)

[A/N: The Speed Counter follows the game, sorry for confusing those who know how to Turbo Duel.]

"I set one monster and a card face-down, I end my turn." Greiger said.

"My turn." Deidara said.

Deidara draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

(Greiger SPC: 2; Deidara SPC: 2)

"I set three cards face-down and summon Junk Synchron in attack mode. (1300/500)" A small, mechanical looking warrior with a white scarf appeared. "Go, Junk Synchron, attack his face-down monster." Junk Synchron flew to Greiger's monster attack it, but got repelled back.

(Gravekeeper's Guard: 1000/1900)

Deidara: 4000-3400

"When Gravekeeper's Guard is Flip-Summoned, it can return one monster on my opponent's field back to their hand." Greiger said. Junk Synchron got forced back into Deidara's hand.

"Ugh… I end my turn" Deidara said.

"My turn, draw!" Greiger draw a card.

(Greiger SPC: 3; Deidara SPC: 3)

"I summon Phantom Skyblaster in attack mode. (1100/800)" A demon dragon appeared.

"When it's Normal Summon or Flip-Summon, I can Special Summon any number of 'Skyblaster Tokens', but not more than the number of monster on my field. Each of my Standby Phase, I can inflict 300 damage to your Life Points for each 'Skyblaster' on the field, but since I activate this effect, 'Skyblaster' monsters I control can attack this turn." Greiger said.

"I activate my Trap Card, Macro Cosmos." Deidara said. "When this card is on the field, I can Special Summon one 'Helios-The Primordial Sun' to the field, and if any card is sent to the Graveyard, it'll be removed from play instead." A card sticks out of Deidara's deck.

"I Special Summon Helios-The Primordial Sun in defence mode. (0/0)" An invincible woman wrapped in bandages with a sun for a head appeared.

Then, two token monsters similar to Phantom Skyblaster appeared.

"I switch Gravekeeper's Guard to attack mode." Greiger said.

"Battle, Skyblaster Token attack Helios-The Primordial Sun." Greiger pointed at Helios.

"I activate my Trap Card, Graverobber's Retribution." Deidara said. "During each Standby Phase, this card will inflict 100 points of damage to your Life Points for each monster that has removed from your field."

Helios got destroyed by Skyblaster Token. And the other monsters attack Deidara.

Deidara: 3400-800

"Ugh…" Deidara groaned.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Greiger said.

"My turn." Deidara draw a card.

(Greiger SPC: 4; Deidara SPC: 4)

"I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode. (1300/500)" A small, mechanical looking warrior with a white scarf appeared.

"Go, Junk Synchron, attack Gravekeeper's Guard." Junk Synchron punched Gravekeeper's Guard and destroyed it.

Greiger: 4000-3700

"I end my turn." Deidara said.

"My turn." Greiger draw a card.

(Greiger SPC: 5; Deidara SPC: 5)

[A/N: I'll the rest of the Duel, too much pressure, Deidara is losing this duel and I'm losing this duel, I cannot allow it! So reader's image the rest of the duel yourself.]

Greiger lose control of his Duel Runner and crashed.

"Agh…" Greiger groaned. Deidara stopped and make a U-turn to Greiger; he jumped off and ran towards him.

"I never would have expected you to be this strong…" Greiger suddenly smiled. "But perhaps this was a good thing."

"Huh?" Deidara was confused.

"I could hear my brothers speaking to me during the duel…" Greiger said looking at the sky. "They told me…even if I get revenge on Goodwin, it will never bring the things I lost…"

"… … …" Deidara was silent. Greiger's body slowly turned black.

"They are right…" Greiger said closing his eyes. "Thank you…" He turned to Deidara.

"… … …" Greiger disappeared into dust; suddenly a loud rumble was heard.

"W-what the?!" Deidara turned to the sky and was the Giant mark in the sky.

"Who's mark is that?!" Deidara asked himself.

Meanwhile…

"Hahaha!" Kalin laughed. "Woo! Yusei, duelling is pretty fun, isn't it?" He asked.

"Ugh…" Yusei groaned. 'Kalin, why…?'

Back to Deidara…

"That looks like the mark Kalin has, un." Deidara said. 'They must be engage in a heated duel, I wonder how the duel is going…' Deidara thought. He got on his Duel Runner and drove to find the two.

While driving, a large hand appeared.

"What the heck?!" Deidara exclaimed, barely dodged the first hand, another came down on him again and he nearly crashed into the flame walls. 'Damn it! I don't know how long I can keep this up…!' Deidara dodged the hands a few more time and finally made it the Yusei and Kalin.

[A/N: The Earthbound's hand took most of the field while driving, those who play the game should know.]

Deidara's Duel Runner engine slowly cools down and Yusei saw him.

"Deidara!" Yusei called. He was standing beside his Duel Runner seems to be fixing it or something.

"That mark in the sky… You're dueling Kalin right?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, I was in a turbo duel with Kalin, but my Duel Runner broke down on me…" Yusei said.

Out of nowhere, Kalin's voice was heard. "Yusei…don't think your broken Duel Runner is gonna save you from dueling me!" Kalin drove his Duel Runner to the edge of the cliff and his eyes widen a little, but smiled.

"Deidara, I wasn't aware you were here, too" Kalin said. "Nice timing, though! Now you can duel me until Yusei gets his Duel Runner in working order!"

"… … …" Deidara continue to stare at Kalin.

"Don't worry, it's not like I will go easy on you or anything! Hahaha!" Kalin laughed.

"... ... …" Deidara return to his Duel Runner and started the engine.

"Deidara!" Yusei called. "Don't! You're not a Signer! It's too dangerous!"

"… … …" Deidara didn't reply.

"Deidara…?" Yusei ask.

"Silence, Yusei!" Kalin shouted. "Besides, it looks like Deidara is up for the chanllenge! Am I right?"

"Deidara, you want to stop Kalin, too?" Yusei asked.

Deidara gave a quick glance at Yusei before speeding off.

"Deidara, Kalin…"

Deidara drove into the flaming Nazca line and finally caught up to Kalin.

"Deidara!" Kalin called. "You're much too nice, you know that?"

"… … …"

"None of this has anything to do with you." Kalin said. "You're not even a Signer! I said I'd duel you until Yusei fixed his Duel Runner… But really, I've wanted to duel you all along!"

"…?" Deidara gave a confused look.

"Let's make it interesting, though…" Kalin said. "We'll both start without any card in hand! May the best draw win! Let's make this one to remember!"

"**Duel Mode On!** **Autopilot activate!**" The voice in each Duel screen said.

The duel started with Kalin taking the first turn.

Kalin: 4000

Deidara: 4000

"My turn!" Kalin draw a card.

(Kalin's SPC: 1; Deidara's SPC: 1)

"I set one monster face-down and end my turn." Kalin said.

"My turn!" Deidara draw a card.

(Kalin's SPC: 2; Deidara's SPC: 2)

'Damn it…' Deidara look at his card. "I'll end my turn."

"My turn!" Kalin draw a card and look at it.

(Kalin's SPC: 3; Deidara's SPC: 3)

"I'll end my turn." Kalin said.

"My turn." Deidara draw a card.

(Kalin's SPC: 4; Deidara's SPC: 4)

'Another high level monster…', "I'll end my turn."

"My turn!" Kalin draw a card.

(Kalin's SPC: 5; Deidara's SPC: 5)

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Kalin said.

"My turn." Deidara draw a card.

(Kalin's SPC: 6; Deidara's SPC: 6)

Deidara look at his drawed card. 'Macro Cosmos…' He look at his hand cards. "… … …", "I activate my set one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Kalin draw a card.

(Kalin's SPC: 7; Deidara's SPC: 7)

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Kalin said.

Deidara press the button on his duel disk. "I activate my Trap Card, Macro Cosmos.", "When this card is activated, I can Special Summon one 'Helios-The Primordial Sun' from my hand or deck. And when this card is on the field, any cards sent to the Graveyard are removed from play instead. And I Special Summon Helios-The Primordial Sun in defence mode. (0/0)" An invincible woman wrapped in bandages with a sun for a head appeared.

"My turn." Deidara draw a card.

(Kalin's SPC: 8; Deidara's SPC: 8)

"I Special Summon this monster by tributing Helios-The Primordial Sun." Helios-The Primordial Sun disappeared, and replace with a fat invincible woman wrapped in bandages with a larger sun for a head. "Come, Helios Duo Megistus! (0200/0200)"

"I'll end my turn." Deidara said.

"I activate Zoma the Spirirt!" Kalin said. "When activation, I can Special Summon this card in Defense Position; it is treated as an effect Monster Card. If this card is destroyed by battle, it will inflict damage to my opponent equal to the ATK of the monster that destroyed it. But this card is still treated as a Trap Card." The trap card now appears at the Monster Zone.

"I summon Infernity Archfiend in attack mode! (1800/1200)" A demon spirit appeared on the field. "And I change Zoma the Spirit into attack mode. Battle! Infernity Archfiend, attack Helios Duo Megistus!" Helios got destroyed. "Go, Zoma the Spirit, direct attack!" Kalin said.

Zoma the Spirit flew towards Deidara bit him.

"Ugh…"

Deidara: 4000-2200

"I end my turn." Kalin said.

"My turn!" Deidara draw a card.

(Kalin's SPC: 9; Deidara's SPC: 9)

[A/N: In the game, all my draws suck! I must let Deidara win this duel but the rest of the duel would be different from the cards I play so… I skip some of the turn.]

(Kalin's SPC: 12; Deidara's SPC: 12)

Kalin: 4000

Deidara: 400

"I summon D.D. Warrior in attack mode. (1200/1000)" A warrior appeared. "And I end my turn."

"My turn!" Kalin said, drawing a card. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Deidara said. He draw a card.

"I summon Dimensional Alchemist in attack mode. (1300/200)" A machine warrior appeared. "I activate Dimensional Alchemist's effect, by removing the top card of my deck; it'll gain 500 ATK points." Deidara removed the top card from play.

[A/N: And the rest of the duel is just plain pressure so don't bother asking. And what's worse, Kalin summoned his Earthbound Immortal! And so…]

Kalin's Duel Runner crashed and the flaming Nazca line disappeared. Deidara went back to check on Kalin.

"Ugh, Deidara…" Kalin groaned. "I see you haven't been slacking off in training…"

"Kalin!" Yusei called. He ran over to the fallen friend and knelt down to Kalin and gently lifts his head up a bit.

"Yu…sei…" Kalin said.

"I was wrong." Yusei said. "By taking the fall, I thought I'd be able to save you. But I was wrong. What can save your friends is the bond between them and feeling they have for each other."

"Heh…" Kalin gave a small laugh. "When I became a Dark Signer, I wished for two things. One…to get my revenge on you. And two…to have one last duel…as the Enforcers."

"Kalin…" Yusei said.

"I couldn't bring myself to hate you or anyone else…" Kalin said. "Dueling with you guys was the most fun I ever had…" Kalin closed his eyes. He turned grey all over, as though made of shadowy mist. With that, he evaporated, as though made of dust or shadows, and blows away in the wind, leaving Yusei crying in empty arms.

"Kalin!" Yusei shouted. "You're my friend! And for you, I'll defeat the Dark Signers!"

Yusei walked over to the control units and place Stardust Dragon onto the panel, with a flash of light, the control unit is sealed.

"That should complete the seal for this control unit." Yusei turned to face Deidara. "Deidara, sorry, but if you don't mind, would you go on ahead without me?" Yusei asked. "I'll catch up to you as soon as I fix my Duel Runner."

Deidara smiled and nodded, he jumped on his Duel Runner and went off. He went back to where his faced Devack and took the other direction. But he suddenly stopped his Duel Runner after seeing someone.

"Heh heh. Never thought I'd see a nice person like you in a place like this." Carly said.

"If you're going to duel someone than duel me, un." Deidara said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm here waiting for Jack." Carly said.

"If so, then why isn't he here?" Deidara ask.

"I take it that you won't give up so easily after all you've gone through to get here, hmmm?" Carly said. "Fine, I'll duel you then, but my condition is that we each get to draw two cards per turn!"

"I'm fine with that, un." Deidara answered.

"This won't take long. I'll have won before you even figure out what hit you!" Carly said.

The flaming Nazca line appeared and both started the Speed World.

"**Duel Mode On!** **Autopilot activate!**" The voice in each Duel screen said.

The duel started with Deidara taking the first turn.

Deidara: 4000

Carly: 4000

"My turn." Deidara draw two cards.

(Deidara's SPC: 1; Carly's SPC: 1)

"I set three cards face-down and set a monster face-down, ending my turn." Deidara said.

"My turn!" Carly draw two cards.

(Deidara's SPC: 2; Carly's SPC: 2)

"I set a card face-down and a monster face-down and end my turn." Carly said.

"I activate my Trap Card, Transmigration Break. Any card that would be return to the deck from the Graveyard is removed from play instead." Deidara said.

"My turn." Deidara draw two cards.

(Deidara's SPC: 3; Carly's SPC: 3)

"I summon D.D. Survivor in attack mode. (1800/200)" A person covered by a woren out cloak appeared. "And I Flip-Summon D.D. Warrior Lady in attack mode. (1500/1600)" A female warrior appeared. "Go, D.D. Survivor, attack that face-down monster." D.D. Survivor went over to the monster and attacked it, revealing Mashmallon. (300/500) But it didn't get destroyed.

"Huh? What isn't it destroyed?" Deidara asked.

"With Mashmallon's effect, any monster that attacks this face-down monster, you will take 1000 damage after damage calculation and it can't be destroyed in battle."

"Ugh…"

Deidara: 4000-3000

"Go, D.D. Warrior Lady, attack Mashmallon!" D.D. Warrior Lady attacks Mashmallon with its sword.

"Fool, have you forgotten Mashmallon's effect?" Carly asked.

Deidara smiled. "I'm not planning on destroying it alone, un."

"What?" Carly said.

"I activate D.D. Warrior Lady's effect, when this card battles my opponent's monster, after damage calculation I can remove from play the opponent's monster and this card." Deidara said. D.D. Warrior Lady went over to Mashmallon and disappeared with it.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Deidara said.

"My turn!" Carly draw two cards.

(Deidara's SPC: 4; Carly's SPC: 4)

"I summon Fortune Lady Wind in attack mode. (0/0)" A green haired woman appeared. "This card's ATK and DEF are equal to its Level x 300." Carly said. "During each of my Standby Phases, I increase the level of this card by 1. When this card is Normal Summon, I can destroy a number of Spell or Trap Cards my opponent controls equal to the number of face-up "Fortune Lady" monsters I control."

(FLW: 900/900)

"I activate Fortune Lady Wind's effect and destroy your Transmigration Break." Carly pointed to Deidara's Trap Card.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Carly said.

"My turn." Deidara draw two cards.

(Deidara's SPC: 5; Carly's SPC: 5)

"I summon Dimensional Alchemist in attack mode. (1300/500)" A machine warrior appeared. "I activate its effect." Deidara said. "By removing the top card on my deck, it will gain 500 ATK Points." Deidara remove the top card from play.

(DA: 13001800)

"Go, Dimensional Alchemist, attack Fortune Lady Wind." Dimensional Alchemist was about to attack until Carly activate a Trap Card.

"I activate my Trap Card, Interdimensional Matter Transporter. I can target 1 face-up monster I control and banish that target until the End Phase." Fortune Lady Wind disappeared from the field.

"I activate my Trap Card, Return from the Different Dimension. By paying half of my Life Points, I can Special Summon as many of my removed monsters as possible. During the End Phase, the monsters that are Special Summoned will be removed from play." Deidara said. "I return D.D. Warrior Lady and Banisher of the Radiance, both in attack mode."

A female warrior appeared and a half body machine appeared.

(D. : 1500/1600)

(BotR: 1600/0)

"Go, my monsters, direct attack!" All of Deidara's monsters attack Carly directly.

Carly: 4000-0

[A/N: I would say I'm lucky to win this duel without cheat.]

"Humph! You're good." Carly said. The two still riding on their Duel Runner. "But this can't be it for me!" Suddenly, Carly's mark started glowing.

"That's right… You have something that you must do." A mysterious voice spoke.

"Who's there?!" Carly asked/shouted.

"It doesn't matter who I am…" The mysterious voice answered. "You destroy everything… That is all…"

"Ughhh…!" Carly groaned. Suddenly, her expression changed. "Well, well, well." Carly said. "Looks like I'll have to take care of you first."

Before Deidara could say a thing, a familiar voice called.

"Carly!" Jack used his Duel Runner and jumped into the flaming Nazca line. He regain balance on his Duel Runner and caught up if Deidara, driving beside him.

"Ah, so the lowly Signer has finally deigned to grace us his presence." Carly said.

"Deidara!" Jack called, getting his attention. "Let me duel! I have to settle things with her!"

"Settle things?" Carly repeated. "Ha! You pathetic Signer. I'll destroy your very soul!"

"Come on, Carly!" Jack shouted. "Snap out of it! Deidara! Hurry to the others! I'll take care of things here!"

"… … …" Deidara turn his head a little to look at Jack.

"Heeheehee…" Carly chuckled. "I suggest you do as he says. I wouldn't recommend sticking around here…"

"Go!" Jack shouted. Deidara nodded and slowed his engines and drove the other direction.

Jack drove up to Carly. "Who are you?!" Jack asked. "What did you do to Carly?"

"Heeheehee… I merely invited her over to the dark side. That's all…" Carly said. "But don't worry. You'll see her again. I'll be sending you there soon, too!" Carly drove ahead of Jack.

"Grrr…!" Jack growled and chase after her.

'Looks like Jack is handling this well, I must go to the next control unit.' Deidara thought, driving to the next unit. After a few minutes of driving, Deidara saw Akiza dueling with Misty, but, something about Akiza seems wrong…

"I am the Black Rose Witch." Akiza said. "And this is where you meet your marker!"

"…?" Deidara gave a confused look. 'What's going on?'

"Akiza…?" Mina called.

"So, you finally uncover your true self." Misty said.

"If you dare stand in my way, I will erase your very existence." Akiza said. "Don't test me."

'Eh?! Okay, now I know something is wrong!' Deidara thought.

"Just like you erased my brother, right?!" Misty shouted. "Now, Witch, it is your turn! Go to my brother in the afterlife and make your peace with him!"

"Akiza, what's wrong with you?!" Mina asked.

"Hahaha! That's it! Excellent!" A voice came into Deidara's ear.

'Wait… That laughter… I know that voice.' Deidara looked around the place. "…!"

"Defeat them, Akiza. With your powers unleashed, you are stronger than any Dark Signer could ever be!" Sayer said. "Hahahahahaha!"

'Him again?!' Deidara thought and ran up to Sayer. "Hey, Sayer! Long time no see!" Deidara shouted.

"You…!" Sayer said, clearly surprised. "I never would have imagined I'd fine you here!"

"That aside, what have you done to Akiza?" Deidara ask.

"Akiza is under my control now!" Sayer said. "The Arcadia Movement will soon be restored to its former glory!" Sayer turned back to the duel. "Misty, how foolish you were to become a Dark Signer through my manipulation."

'Huh? Misty is involved too?!' Deidara thought.

"Akiza did not kill your brother." Sayer said. "He merely died during our experimentation."

'Experiment?' Deidara's now really confused.

"He was a pathetic child who could not withstand even the most harmless of experiments we were conducting." Sayer smirked. Then suddenly, he face Deidara. "You, however, were rather skilled. At least while you were brainwashed anyway! Now, I'll make sure you'll pay for all the trouble you've caused me!"

"What?!" Deidara exclaimed. "You're the one who started all this mess, un!"

"With Akiza under my control, I don't need anyone else!" Sayer said.

Deidara: 4000

Sayer: 4000

"Duel!"

"I'll go first." Deidara draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"I set two cards face-down and a monster face-down, ending my turn." Deidara said.

"My turn. Draw!" Sayer draw a card.

"I activate Teleport. Once per turn, if my opponent controls a monster and I don't, I can pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon 1 Psychic-Type monster from my hand." Sayer said.

"I activate my Trap Card, Macro Cosmos!" Deidara said. "When this card is on the field, I can Special Summon Helios-The Primordial Sun. And when this card is face-up on the field, any cards sent to the Graveyard are removed from play instead."

Sayer: 4000-3200

"I pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon, Master Gig in attack mode. (2600/1400)" A large round machine appeared. "Once per turn, I can pay 1000 Life Points to destroy monsters my opponent controls equal to the number of face-up Psychic-Type monster I control." Sayer said.

Sayer: 3200-2200

"I pay 1000 Life Points to destroy your face-down monster." Master Gig aims the face-down monster and shot it, removing Necroface from play.

"You really shouldn't have done that, un." Deidara said. "By removing Necroface from play, both players must remove 5 cards from their deck."

Deidara and Sayer took five cards and remove it from play.

"I summon Genetic Woman in attack mode. (1700/1200)" A human female leopard with a machine right arm appeared.

"Once per turn, I can pay 1000 Life Points and select 1 of my removed from play monsters and add it to my hand."

Sayer: 2200-1200

"I pay 1000 Life Points to return Telekinetic Shocker to my hand." Sayer showed the card and add it to his hand. "Go, Master Gig, attack Helios."

"Hold that attack, Sayer. I activate my Trap Card, Mirror Force!" Deidara said.

"What?!" Sayer's monsters are all destroyed.

"Tch… I set one card face-down and end my turn." Sayer said.

"My turn." Deidara draw a card. "Just the card I needed! I summon D.D. Warrior Lady in attack mode. (1500/1600)" A female warrior appeared. "Go, D.D. Warrior Lady Direct attack!" D.D. Warrior Lady jump into the air and brought down its sword on Sayer.

"Agh! How could I lose again…?" Sayer asked himself. "As long as I have Akiza, you're worthless to me!" Sayer ran to Akiza.

"This person's mind is even worser than Danna's!" Deidara said to himself as he ran after Sayer. Mina saw Deidara and called him.

"Deidara! Akiza's acting strangely!" Mina said.

"How strange are we talking about, un?" Deidara ask.

"Before, she was showing off her powers." Mina said. "But she took one look at that guy and suddenly, it's like she's his puppet!" She added.

"Now, Akiza…defeat that foolish Dark Signer immediately!" Sayer ordered.

"Yes, Sayer…" Akiza answered lifelessly.

"This is gonna sound strange but that guy is controlling Akiza." Deidara said.

"What?!" Mina exclaimed. "Is he controlling her?"

"To top it off," Deidara added. ", he is also responsible for Misty's brother's death, un."

"And was he really responsible for Misty's brother's death?" Mina asked again.

"Seriously, Mina, do you really need to repeat everything I say?" Deidara asked.

Misty heard their conversation and she glared. "What did you say?!"

Sayer turn to Deidara and Mina. "Grrr! Those chatterboxes…" Sayer growled. "No matter." He turn to face Misty. "Yes, it was me who killed your brother."

"… … …" Misty looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"He was nothing more than a foolish pawn to me." Sayer said grinning. "Just like yourself."

"I'll never forgive you for this…" Misty said with anger in her voice.

"If you're going to hate someone, hate your brother for being so pathetically weak to begin with." Sayer said.

"Is that all you have to say?" Misty asked.

'That fella is dumber than Hidan, at least he knows when to shut up, un.' Deidara thought.

"Now I offer you my soul, break free from the spell held over you! Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" Misty said, summoning her Earthbound. "Sayer, your time is up!"

Misty's Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua grabbed Sayer with it tongue.

"Ugh… Gahhhhhhhhh!" Sayer screamed as soon as Ccarayhua closed its mouth.

"I got my revenge…" Misty said. "I have no more reason to fight…" She turns to face Akiza. "I'm sorry, Akiza… You weren't the one behind my brother's death after all…"

Suddenly her mark glowed intensely. "What's this?!" Misty asked. Soon, the same mysterious voice appeared.

"The only purpose of a Dark Signer is to defeat the Signers. That is why you were resurrected…"

Misty held her head in pain. "It…can't be…" She said. "I'm sorry, I can no longer control the dark power inside me… Please…stop me…"

After the mark stopped glowing, Misty's expression changed, just like Carly's. "Signer! Prepare yourself!" Misty said.

"Huh…?" Akiza got her conscious back but she's confused. "Misty…?"

"Akiza!" Mina called but Akiza didn't respond. "Oh, no! Akiza has no idea what's going on!" She turned to Deidara. "Please, Deidara! Save Akiza…and Misty!"

Deidara nodded to her and ran in between to two.

"Hey, Dark Signer! If you want to duel Akiza, than you have defeat me first, un!" Deidara shouted.

"You think you pose a threat to me?" Misty asked.

"I'm not askin' you to." Deidara replied.

"I'll start by taking care of you first!" Misty said, but suddenly, she seems shock. "She's trying to resist…! Her power is unstable! With this, you can't change the monster card position during the Main Phase!"

"Changing a monster's card position not during the Main Phase? Is that possible?" Deidara asked himself.

"Once you're defeated, she may ease up on her resistance." Misty said. "Prepare yourself!"

Deidara: 4000

Misty: 4000

"Duel!"

"I'll go first!" Deidara draw a card.

"I activate Dimensional Fissure. With this card, any monster sent to the Graveyard is removed from play instead." Deidara said. "I place two cards face-down and a monster face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Misty draw a card.

"I summon Reptilianne Scylla in attack mode. (1800/1200)" A human snake with half of its body an animal appeared. "Monster attack!" Misty ordered her monster to attack.

"I activate my Trap card, Mirror Force, this card will destroy all attack position monsters on your field." Deidara said.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Misty said.

"I activate another Trap Card, Graverobber's Retribution. During each Standby Phase, you will receive 100 damage for each monster removed from play on your field."

"My turn." Deidara draw a card.

Misty: 4000-3900

"I summon Caius the Shadow Monarch in attack mode. (2400/1600)" A demon warrior appeared. "Go, Caius, direct attack!" Caius charged of its both hands with dark purplish aura and fires it at Misty.

Misty: 3900-1500

"I end my turn." Deidara said.

"My turn!" Misty draws a card.

"I activate Attack Pheromones, if a monster I control attacks a Defense Position monster, that monster will change to face-up Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step if I attacking monster is Reptile-Type." Misty said. "I summon Reptilianne Naga in attack mode. (0/0)"

"0 ATK points?" Deidara look at the monster.

"This monster cannot be destroyed by battle. The ATK of any monster that battles this card becomes 0 at the end of the Battle Phase. During my End Phase, I can change this face-up Defense Position card to Attack Position." Misty said.

"Go, Reptilianne Naga, attack Caius the Shadow Monarch."

Misty: 1500-0

[A/N: Okay I know Misty is not stupid enough to kill herself but I follow the game process so if you want, you can blame the game.]

After the duel Misty lose her strength and fell to the ground. Akiza knelt down to Misty and gently lifts her head up a bit.

"Misty!" Akiza called her with sad eyes.

Misty closed her eyes. "Thank you…" She saw Akiza's face. "Akiza, don't look at me like that… You have to protect this world…as a Signer…" She turned grey all over, as though made of shadowy mist. "I hope you won't…forget about us…" With that, she evaporated, as though made of dust or shadows, and blows away in the wind, leaving Akiza with an empty arms.

Akiza stood up with a sad expression. "Misty…"

"… … …" Deidara was silently watching the scene.

Mina walks up to them with the same expression as Akiza. "Akiza, let's go seal the control unit. That's what Misty would have wanted…"

"All right…" Akiza responded. She walked over to the control units and place Black Rose Dragon onto the panel, with a flash of light, the control unit is sealed. "The control unit has been sealed." Suddenly, she felt a surge of pain in her. "Ugh…" She tried to suppress it.

"Akiza!" Mina called, she went to help her.

"I'm…okay." Akiza said with an pain expression still on her face.

"No, you should take a break!" Mina said. "You've been through a lot. There's only one more control unit remaining. Mr. Atlus can have it sealed in no time, I'm sure."

'Speaking of Jack, how does he know Carly anyway?' Deidara thought to himself looking at the sky, but his thought was broke when Mina called him.

"Deidara, I'm going to take Akiza back home." Mina said. "Will you stay here and make sure the final control unit gets sealed, please?"

"Huh?" Deidara wasn't listening to half of the conversation but he could slightly grab what Mina just asked him. "Sure, un."

"Thank you." Mina bow a little to Deidara. "Good luck."

Meanwhile…

Jack's Duel Runner was in a very bad shape as sparks are flying out from it. He ignored his Duel Runner and ran to Carly, "Carly! Hang on! Don't die on me!", he knelt down to Misty and gently lifts her head up a bit

"I always admired people who work so hard…like you, Jack." Carly struggled to finish her sentence.

"Carly…"

Suddenly, Carly body turned grey all over, as though made of shadowy mist. "Please…save the world, Jack. I'll always be there…cheering you on…" Before she evaporated, she said her last sentence to him. "Jack…I love you…" With that, as though made of dust or shadows, and blows away in the wind, leaving Jack with an empty arms.

Jack stood up and walked to the control unit and place his Red Dragon Archfiend onto the panel, with a flash of light, the control unit is sealed.

"Carly…"

Back with Deidara…

He saw a bright light flashed in the distance.

"Looks like the final control unit has been sealed." Deidara said to himself. But suddenly, voice spoke. "Hehehe… Hello, Signers. Nice to meet you all. My name is Roman." Roman introduced.

Deidara got his guard up and started looking for the voice's owner.

"I see you managed to seal all the control units." Roman said. "Unfortunately, it's too soon for celebrations. The power from the control units has already been gathered in the Old Ener-D System. All I have to do is open the gate to the Underworld at the Old Ener-D System, and the world will fall!"

'Damn it! I must be losing my Shinobi senses!' Deidara getting frustrated more and more, he started walking around listening for the sound.

"If you want to stop this from happening, come see me." Romam said. "I'll be at the Old Ener-D System. Please come…! So I can crush you and offer your souls to the King of the Underworld! Hahaha!"

The final laughter lead Deidara to a staircase leading to the base area of the Satellite. "If I'm not wrong… This is where the sound came from, un." After walking down the long staircase Deidara came to a four catwalks that lead to the platform in the middle over a huge, swirling multicoloured void; apparently part of the Reactor is still functioning.

Deidara walked along one of the catwalk looking around until he saw someone standing at the platform in the middle.

An individual wears black highlighted with red, sleeveless tunic and gauntlets with, of course, a cape. His face marked with two vertical lines tapering from his temples to frame his chin; each with two horizontal strokes, one beneath each eye and the other on each cheekbone. Framed by the vertical lines, a dot in the centre of his chin. His hair is impossibly spiky and pointy, bleach-white without Kalin's greenish tinge to it.

"Well, I never expected a non-Signer to make it this far…" Roman said.

'This must be Roman…' Deidara thought.

"Why are you here all alone anyway?" Roman asked.

"I don't know either, but something tells me to duel you, un." Deidara answered.

"You want to duel me?" Roman said/ask. "Do you really think you can win? I admire that, though. In fact, I'll let you in on something as a reward for your courage…"

"…?" Deidara tilt his head a little.

"The gateway to the Underworld will open any second now." Roman said. "If want to stop it, you must beat me first."

"How long do you mean by second?" Deidara asked.

"Looking at the time, it will probably open in 20 turns." Roman answered. "Try beating me before then! Of course, you'll never make it that far anyway. I'm going to defeat you right now!"

Deidara on his duel disk. "… … …"

Roman: 4000

Deidara: 4000

"Duel!"

"I'll go first." Roman draw a card. "I activate Terraforming, with this card I can add one Field Spell Card from my deck to my hands." A card sticks out of Roman's deck and he took it.

"I choose Mausoleum of the Emperor." Roman showed the card and put it into his Field zone. "I activate Mausoleum of the Emperor. By paying 1000 Life Points x the number of monster needed for Tributing, I can Normal Summon or Set Summon with Tributing."

The surrounding changed into a temple.

"I pay 2000 Life Points to summon a God like monster!"

"Any monster you wish to summon by paying 1000 Life Points…" Deidara thought to himself, but he realise Roman's trick. "Oh shit!" Deidara cursed.

Roman: 4000-2000

"I summon Earthbound Immortal Uru! (3000/3000)" A purple orb fly up into the sky behind Roman. The floating fist of a yet-to-be-summoned Earthbound Immortal, the object in the sky begins to pulse with shadowy lights. Little streams of purple light are flying through the air toward the thing in the sky from all over the ground enclosed by the signs, the Earthbound Immortal is sucking up souls.

The fist in the sky shoots a beam of light from ground to clouds, and in the resulting dust cloud, a massive spider, dwarfing the nearby control unit, black with glowing red designs. A bright beacon shines below each of its "knees", and as each of its eight eyes.

"It only the first turn and he already summoned his Earthbound Immortal!" Deidara look at the monster.

"You're lucky that this is the first turn. I set one card face-down and end my turn." Roman said.

"… My turn." Deidara draw his card. "I summon D.D. Assailant in attack mode. (1700/1600)"

A ninja like warrior carrying a large broad appeared.

'I don't know what I'm doing but I'm risking D.D. Assailant and my Life Points for this…' Deidara thought looking at D.D. Assailant, but he saw something he couldn't believe. "…!", 'Am I losing my mind or did I just saw D.D. Assailant just glance at me…'

Deidara continue to look at D.D. Assailant for a while before returning to the duel. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Roman draw a card. "Go, Earthbound Immortal Uru, direct attack!" Uru shot a string of thick web and knocked Deidara off his feet.

"Ugh!" Deidara fell on his back; he slowly sat up suppressing his injury.

Deidara: 4000-1000

"I set one monster face-down and end my turn." Roman said.

"Ugh… My turn." Deidara draw a card. "I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode. (1300/500)" A small, mechanical looking warrior with a white scarf appear.

"I tune my level three Junk Synchron to my level four D.D. Assailant to Synchro Summon Junk Archer! (2300/2000)" Deidara said.

The two monster disappeared and a mechanical archer holding a bow in its left hand.

"I activate Junk Archer's effect. Once per turn I can remove from play one monster my opponent controls. The removed monster will return to the field during my End Phase." Deidara said. "And I choose Earthbound Immortal Uru!" Deidara said, pointing at Uru.

Junk Archer flew to the sky and shot an arrow at Uru, removing it from play.

"Go, Junk Archer, attack his monster." Junk Archer aimed its arrow at the face-down monster and shot it. Revealing Pinch Hopper. (1000/1200)

"By sending my Pinch Hopper to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 Insect-Type Monster from my hand." Roman said.

"And I summon my second Earthbound Immortal!" Roman said.

"You have two Earthbound Immortal?!" Deidara asked.

The second Uru appeared on the field.

"Ugh… I end my turn." Deidara said.

"My turn!" Roman draw a card.

'Thank goodness only one Earthbound Immortal can be on the Field, un. One is bad enough but two?! I don't think I can take the pressure.' Deidara thought.

"I summon Mystic Tomato in attack mode. (1400/1100)" Roman said.

A tomato with a grinning face appeared.

"… … …" Deidara at the tomato for a while. 'If I ever see a tomato again, **this** thing will definitely haunt me, un…' Deidara thought.

"Go, Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack Junk Archer!" Roman said.

"I activate my Trap Card, Dimensional Prision!" Deidara said.

[A/N: And so… I would have loved to continue typing the duel but alas, I could not. So I'll skip the other rounds.]

"Ugh…!" Roman groaned. "How could a non-Signer like you be so powerful…?"

Deidara didn't know how to respond to that question, suddenly, a familiar voice called him.

"Deidara!" Yusei called. Deidara turned to his back to face Yusei who's running up to him.

"Yusei Fudo… I've been waiting your appearance." Roman said. "Too bad you're too late! The gate to the Underworld will be opened any second now!"

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed.

He turned grey all over, as though made of shadowy mist. "All you can do now is cower in fear as the world comes to an end! Hahahahahaha!" With that, he evaporated, as though made of dust or shadows, and blows away in the wind.

"… … …" Deidara continue to look at the place where Roman last stood. 'I didn't expect the duel to be this long…'

"You mean I didn't make it in time?" Yusei asked himself. "There's nothing I can do?!"

Suddenly, Yusei's mark started throbbing. "My Signer mark…!"

Before Yusei could complete his sentence, a flash of light appeared. Yusei and Deidara disappeared.

Meanwhile…

Goodwin was making his way to the temple underneath his mansion.

Back to Deidara…

The sky's reddish dark purple and there were many ominous clouds. The sudden flash had brought one Signer, including the people around them to the gate of Goodwin's mansion.

"Where are we?" Akiza asked.

When she asked, Akiza, Mina, and Deidara nearly jumped when they saw each other.

"Deidara!" Mina called. "What are you doing here!"

"You're asking me that?" Deidara replied. "Even I don't know how I got here."

"Heeheehee! I figured you'd showed up here sooner or later!"

The three turn to the voice standing at the gate.

"You're…!" Mina said.

"Hmm, looks like we're missing a few people." The clown looking person said. "And we even have a non-Signer in the bunch! Seems like the power of the Crimson Dragon is becoming a little…unstable."

"What are you talking about?!" Akiza ask/shout.

"You'd like to know what's happening to this world, wouldn't you?" The clown person said. "The answers you seek lie just beyond this gate. But first, you'll have to prove to me that you're worthy of entering! Heeheehee!"

"Whatever's going on, I'll duel you! Clown boy!" Deidara on his duel disk.

"So let's get right to the point. Show me your true power!"

Lazar: 4000

Deidara: 4000

"Duel!"

"I'll go first if you don't mind." Lazar draw a card.

"I set one card and a monster face-down, ending my turn." Lazar said.

"My turn." Deidara draw a card.

"I summon D.D. Survivor in attack mode. (1800/200)" A person cover with a worn out cloak appeared.

"Go, D.D. Survivor attack his face-down monster." D.D. Survivor went toward Lazar's monster and before attacking it…

"I activate Waboku, with this my monsters cannot be destroyed as a result of battle this turn." Lazar said.

D.D. Survivor continue its attack and reveal the face-down monster, Jester Confit. (0/0)

"Urgh… I set one card face-down and end my turn." Deidara said.

"My turn. Draw!" Lazar draw a card.

"I activate Dark Room of Nightmare. Each turn my opponent takes damage from a card's effect, expect Dark Room of Nightmare, it will inflict 300 damage to my opponent." Lazar said.

"I activate Sword of Revealing Light. This card will remain 3 of your turn, while this card is on the field, your monster must be face-up and you cannot attack." Lazar said.

Suddenly, three light sword fell from the sky and stopped on Deidara's field.

"Damn you…!" Deidara glared at him.

[A/N: I want to continue typing the duel but as you can see, Lazar's using too much Spell Card and I am tired of typing the effect one after another. And he kept forcing my monster's into defense mode! Anger rising! I'll skip this duel but I promise the next duels I will type but if it's taking too long, don't blame me.]

"Heeheehee!" Lazar laughed. "I think you just might be good enough! Good luck! Heeheehee!" Lazar pass Deidara and left the gate un-guarded.

"What was that all about…?" Akiza asked.

Before anyone could respond, a massive earthquake came.

"What's going on?!" Mina asked.

Akiza's eye widen and point to Goodwin's mansion. "Look! Goodwin's mansion!"

They turn to look at Goodwin's mansion, but instead of a mansion, it's the temple beneath Goodwin's mansion. It went higher into the sky and the earthquake stopped.

Soon, Yusei, with Trudge following him came. "What's happening?!" Yusei asked. "That's the temple that was beneath the mansion…?"

"The temple suddenly started rising." Akiza said. "I've got a bad feeling about this…"

"Luna and Leo aren't here?" Trudge asked. "We were together, but then they were surrounded by a flash of light and disappeared."

"They may be teleported somewhere by the power of the Crimson Dragon." Yusei said. "For now, let's go check out that temple."

Yusei turn to Trudge. "Tetsu, you guys stay here. We don't know what might be in there and Luna and Leo might come here."

"All right." Trudge said.

Yusei ran up to the gate, his pushed it open and enters.

"Akiza, you stay here, too." Mina said.

"No way! I'm going in." Akiza said. "I promised Misty that I'd do whatever it takes to protect this world!"

Mina looked at Akiza, Akiza has a determination look and she couldn't refuse.

"Fine." Mina said. "Just don't do anything crazy, okay?"

Akiza went after Yusei.

"Should I follow?" Deidara asked himself. 'But… why do I have a feeling once I go in there, I won't be able to get back out for a while…' He thought. Deidara shook the idea off. 'If going in there can help me return to my world, then so be it!' Deidara open the gate and enter.

Deidara caught up to the two, who were looking at the temple.

"So, this is really the temple that used to be underground?" Yusei said/ask.

"I wonder why it chose now to surface…" Akiza said.

At the temple, Goodwin walks down the steps. "I've been waiting for you. I see not everyone is here yet. Oh well, I'm sure they'll arrive at the appointed time."

Akiza, Yusei and Deidara runs up to Goodwin.

"Goodwin! What's going on here?!" Yusei ask/shouted. "Also, I heard the door to the Underworld was about to open…"

"You are correct, Yusei." Goodwin said. "Unfortunately, it's too late for you to stop it."

"What?!" Akiza exclaimed. "But that means…"

"Yes. This world is finished." Goodwin calmly said.

"…!" Akiza eyes widen after hearing the news.

"The King of the Underworld is heading towards this temple at this very moment." Goodwin said.

"What do you mean?!" Yusei ask.

"I mean I summoned him here." Goodwin said. "This temple is the site of the sacred ritual used to welcome him."

"No way…" Yusei said. "Goodwin, you…!"

"Do you see now?" Goodwin asked. "Yes, all is going precisely according to plan. To successfully perform the ritual, I used the power of the Crimson Dragon to summon you Signers here. Unfortunately, the crimson Dragon's power has been dispersed and is therefore currently imcomplete…"

"Why are you doing this?!" Akiza asked.

"I'm afraid it's too soon to divulge that just yet." Goodwni said. "You will see when the King of the Underworld arrives. However, if you take a look at this, maybe then you'll realize…"

Goodwin holds his right arm across his chest as though brandishing a duel disk on the wrong arm; his arm glows purple- a condor. A bright purple-white light shines beneath his feet. He is completely obscured, consumed, in the purple fire.

"That's…what happened to Misty, too!" Akiza said.

After the purple disappeared, Goodwin was no longer wearing his suit, his muscular bare chest was shown and he has similar mark on him compared to Roman, except Goodwin's were purple.

[A/N: I suck at describing things so reader who have seen Goodwin in his Dark Signer form then good for you.]

"Hahaha… Mwahahahaha!" Goodwin laughed. "Shall we begin?"

"With what?" Deidara asked.

Suddenly, on Goodwin's front yard, a condor Nazca line appeared. Goodwin jumped on to his Duel Runner.

"I shall commence the ritual right away." Goodwin said.

"No!" Yusei shouted.

"If you want to stop me, you shall have to catch me…" Goodwin said. "in a Duel Runner race that you all so love!" He turns Duel Runner and speed off.

"Wait, Goodwin!" Yusei shouted. "I won't let you get away with this!" He turn to face Deidara. "Let's go after him, Deidara!"

The two hopped on to their Duel Runners. "Let's go!" Yusei said. They speed off with Deidara up front and Yusei at the back.

Goodwin was ahead of them by a few meters, he chase after him avoiding any thing that's blocking their way. Lucky for them, there are thin shortcuts, after a long race, they finally caught him.

"Oh? So you've finally caught up with me…" Goodwin said, standing at the top of the temple.

"Goodwin!" Yusei called. "Why?! Why are you doing all of this?!"

"If you want to know the answer to that question, you'll first have to defeat me in a duel!" Goodwin said. "Defeating you one at a time would be too troublesome… I'll take you both down together! Since it's two vs one. I'll start with 8000 Life Points."

"Do we have any other choice than to do what he says…?" Yusei said/ask.

"Either way, we still have to challenge him, un." Deidara said.

"If we can beat him, we may still have a chance to stop him!" Yusei said.

Deidara & Yusei: 4000

Rex Goodwin: 8000

"Duel!"

"I'll go first!" Deidara draw a card.

"I summon D.D. Survivor in attack mode. (1800/200)"

A person cover by a worn out cloak appeared.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Deidara said.

"My turn. Draw!" Goodwin draw a card.

"I set two cards face-down and summon Oracle of the Sun in defence mode. (1000/2000)" A person wearing an Egyptian outfit holding a staff appeared.

"My turn." Yusei draw a card.

"I set one monster face-down and activate Sword of Revealing Light!" Yusei said.

"This card will remain on the field for 3 turns, and you cannot declare an attack. Turn end!" Yusei said.

"My turn. Draw!" Goodwin draw a card and look at his hand. "I end my turn."

"My turn." Deidara draw a card.

"I activate Dimensional Fissure, any monster sent to the Graveyard is removed from play instead." Deidara said. "I summon Nitro Synchron in attack mode. (300/100)"

A pink gas tank with arms and leg appeared.

"I tune my level 2 Nitro Synchron to my level 4 D.D. Survivor to Synchro Summon Goyo Guardian. (2800/)"

A ancient warrior holding a sai tied to a rope appeared.

"Soul Absorption takes effect, for each card remove from play, I'll get 500 Life Points increase." Deidara said.

Deidara & Yusei: 4000-5000

"Goyo Guardian attack Oracle of the Sun." Deidara said.

Goyo Guardian throws it weapon at Oracle of the Sun but got stop by Goodwin's trap card.

"I activate Dimensional Prison, this card will remove from play the attacking monster." Goodwin said.

Goyo Guardian got suck into a portal and disappeared.

"I end my turn." Deidara said. "And with D.D. Survivor's effect, I can return it the field." Deidara took D.D. Survivor card and summon it in attack mode.

"My turn. Draw!" Goodwin draw a card.

"I end my turn." Goodwin said.

'Weird, he skip both his turns…' Deidara thought.

"My turn!" Yusei draw a card.

"Turn end." Yusei said.

'Eh?! Even Yusei?!' Deidara thought. 'If he's planning something, at least tell me!'

"My turn. Draw!" Goodein draw a card.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Goodwin said.

"My turn." Deidara draw a card.

"I summon D.D. Assailant in attack mode. (1700/1600)"

A ninja like warrior carrying a large broad sword appeared.

"I'll end my turn." Deidara said.

"My turn. Draw!" Goodwin draw a card.

"I summon Fire Ant Ascator in attack mode. (700/1300)"

A giant red ant appeared.

"I tune my Level 4 Oracle of the Sun and my Level 4 Fire Ant Ascator to Synchro Summon Sun Dragon Inti! (3000/2800)" Goodwin said.

Both monster disappeared and a yellow sun attach with four red dragons appeared.

"You removed two monsters from play just now which increase our Life Points by 1000." Deidara said.

Deidara & Yusei: 5000-6000

"Go, Sun Dragon Inti, attack D.D. Survivor!" Goodwin said.

Sun Dragon Inti was about to attack D.D. Survivor…

"I activate Dimensional Prison!" Deidara said.

"I activate my card as well, Book of Moon!" Goodwin said.

Sun Dragon Inti changed to face-down.

"I end my turn." Goodwin said.

"It's my turn!" Yusei draw a card.

"I set one monster face-down and change D.D. Survivor and D.D. Assailant to Defence mode. And end my turn." Yusei said.

"My turn." Goodwin draw a card.

"I set one card face-down and summon Giant Germ in attack mode. (1000/100)" Goodwin said.

A giant ball of germs appeared.

"I Flip-Summon my Sun Dragon Inti!" Goodwin said.

A yellow sun attach with four red dragons appeared.

"Giant Germ attack D.D. Survivor." Goodwin said.

"I activate Mirror Force!" Yusei said. "With this card, all Attack Position monsters on your field are destroyed!"

The attack bounces back to Goodwin's monsters and destroyed them.

"With Soul Absorption's effect, Deidara and I get 1000 Life Points." Yusei said.

Deidara & Yusei: 6000-7000

"I end my turn." Goodwin said.

"My turn." Deidara draw a card.

"I set one card face-down and change D.D. Survivor and D.D. Assailant to attack position." Deidara said.

"Go, my D.D. monsters, direct attack!" Deidara said.

D.D. Assailant attack Goodwin with its sword while D.D. Survivor attack him with its fist.

Rex Goodwin: 8000-4500

"I'll end my turn." Deidara said.

"My turn. Draw!" Goodwin draw a card.

"I set one card and a monster face-down, and end my turn." Goodwin said.

"I activate Graverobber's Retribution!" Deidara said. "Each of our Standby Phases, this card will inflict 100 damage to you for each card that has been removed from your field."

"My turn!" Yusei draw a card.

Rex Goodwin: 4500-4100

"Battle!" Yusei said. "D.D. Survivor attack his face-down monster!"

D.D. Survivor jumped and landed its fist on the card, revealing Weeping Idol. (0/500) And destroyed it.

"Soul Absorption takes effect!" Yusei said.

Deidara & Yusei: 7000-7500

"Go, D.D. Assailant, direct attack!" Yusei said.

"I activate Fires of Doomsday!" Goodwin said. "When activating this card, I cannot Summon other monsters this turn. I can Special Summon two "Doomsday Tokens" (0/0) in Defence Position. These tokens cannot be Tributed unless it tributing for a Dark-Type monster."

Two small black fires with one eye appeared.

"D.D. Assailant, continue your attack." Yusei said.

D.D. Assailant use its sword and destroyed one of the tokens.

"Turn end." Yusei said.

"My turn. Draw!" Goodwin draw a card.

"I set one monster face-down and end my turn." Goodwin said.

"My turn." Deidara draw a card.

Rex Goodwin: 4100-3600

"Go, D.D. Survivor, attack his face-down monster." Deidara said.

D.D. Survivor jumped and landed its fist on the card, revealing Apocatequil. (1800/1200) And destroyed it.

"Soul Absorption increase our Life Points by 500 again." Deidara said.

Deidara & Yusei: 7500-8000

"Go, D.D. Assailant, attack Doomsday Token." Deidara said.

D.D. Assailant use its sword and destroyed the token.

"I'll end my turn." Deidara said.

"My turn. Draw!" Goodwin draw a card.

"I set one card and a monster face-down. I end my turn." Goodwin said.

"My turn!" Yusei draw a card.

Rex Goodwin: 3600-3000

"Go, D.D. Survivor attack his face-down monster!" Yusei said.

"I activate my trap card, Dimensional Prison." Goodwin said. "With this card I can remove from play the attacking monster."

A portal appeared and suck D.D. Survivor into it and disappeared.

[A/N: Readers, you all know using Dimensional Prison on D.D. Survivor is just a waste right?]

Deidara & Yusei: 8000-8500

"D.D. Assailant, continue where D.D. Survivor left off." Yusei said.

D.D. Assailant draw its sword and cuts the monster in half, revealing Supay. (300/100)

Deidara & Yusei: 8500-9000

"I set one monster face-down and end my turn." Yusei said.

"And don't forget with D.D. Survivor's effect, it can return to the field as a Special Summon." Deidara said.

"I activate Bottomless Trap Hole!" Goodwin opens his trap card. "When my opponent Summons a monster with 1500 or more ATK. It will be destroy and remove from play."

"Dude!" Deidara said. "I just got my D.D. Survivor back!"

Deidara & Yusei: 9000-9500

Goodwin ignored him. "My turn. Draw!" He draw a card.

"I activate my Field Spell, Mausoleum of the Emperor." Goodwin said. "With this card, both players can Normal Summon or Set Summon without Tributing by paying 1000 Life Points x the number needed to Tribute Summon."

The place turned into a temple.

"I pay 2000 Life Points to summon my Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca! (100/100)" Goodwin said.

Goodwin: 3000-1000

"What?!" The two look at the exclaimed.

A purple orb fly up into the sky behind Goodwin. The floating fist of a yet-to-be-summoned Earthbound Immortal, the object in the sky begins to pulse with shadowy lights. Little streams of purple light are flying through the air toward the thing in the sky from all over the ground enclosed by the signs, the Earthbound Immortal is sucking up souls.

The fist in the sky shoots a beam of light from ground to clouds, and in the resulting dust cloud, a massive condor appeared.

"I activate Wiraqoucha Rasca's effect." Goodwin said. "When it's Normal Summon, I can return up to 3 cards on my field to my Deck, and my opponent must discard the same number of cards at random and Wiraqoucha Rasca will gain 1000 ATK foe each card by this effect."

Goodwin return one card to his deck and Yusei randomly discard one card.

(EIWR: 100-1100/100)

"Go, Earthbound Immortal Wiraqoucha Rasca, direct attack."

Earthbound Immortal Wiraqoucha Rasca attacked Yusei.

"I activate Defense Draw!" Yusei said. "During damage calcution of my opponent's turn, the battle damage I would receive becomes 0 and this allows me to draw one card."

Yusei draw one card.

"I end my turn." Goodwin said.

"My turn." Deidara draw a card.

Goodwin: 1000-300

'Damn it, I can't choose his giant condor as the attack target and I can't direct attack him either…' Deidara thought.

"…I end my turn." Deidara said.

"My turn. Draw!" Goodwin draw a card.

"Go, Earthbound Immortal, direct attack!" Goodwin said pointing to Deidara.

'Fuck…' Deidara blocked himself with his arms and close his eyes, waiting for the attack.

Wiraqoucha Rasca called and attacked Deidara with its beak. Deidara got knocked down by the attack but not as serious as Uru's.

"Deidara!" Yusei turns to Deidara worried.

Deidara slowly got up to his feet, grinning. "That didn't even leave a scratch…!"

"You alright?" Yusei asked.

"Relax, Yusei." Deidara face Yusei. "You should know this kind of attack means nothing to me, un."

Yusei look at Deidara for a while, but nodded and turn back to the duel.

"I end my turn." Goodwin said.

"My turn!" Yusei draw a card.

"With Graverobber's Retribution's effect, your Life Points will take 100 damage for each card you removed." Yusei said. "There is no such thing as a unless card!"

Rex Goodwin: 300-0

"Not bad." Goodwin said. "I see you're quite strong… Which means you'll make an even more delectable sacrifice for the King of the Underworld!"

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed. "That's the only reason you agreed to duel us?"

'Damn this bastard!' Deidara scolded. 'I took two Earthbound's attack in one day because of this stupid reason?!'

"Of course." Goodwin said. "The power of both a great duelist and a Signer are needed to complete the ritual."

Goodwin looked behind the two duelist. "Ah, how prefect… It seems the others have arrived now as well."

At the ground, Jack, Leo and Luna came running.

"Hey, everybody!" Akiza said.

"What's going on here?!" Jack asked.

"It was Goodwin that was trying to summon the King of the Underworld." Akiza said.

"Ahhh!" Luna was shocked.

"So he was the bad guy?!" Leo said/ask. "I can't let him get away with this!"

Suddenly the ground started shaking.

"Oh, no." Akiza said. "This again?!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Leo shouted.

"What's that?!" Yusei asked.

"It looks like the King of the Underworld has appeared." Goodwin said with a smirk.

A massive dark creature with 4 legs, 2 pair of wings and glowing red eyes started crawling its way to Goodwin's mansion for the Old Ener-D System.

"All the conditions have been met." Goodwin said. "Let us begin."

"Goodwin!" Yusei called. "What are you thinking?!"

Goodwin grabbed his left arm and pulled it off.

"Unnnnnnnnnngh…!" Goodwin screamed.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Jack asked.

Goodwin replace his left arm for one with the mark of the Dragon's Head. "Now…I have the powers of both a Signer and Dark Signer. Mwahahahahaha!"

Suddenly, Yusei's right arm started glowing. "The mark on my arm is glowing!"

The other Signer's mark glowed as well but it suddenly stopped.

"Whoa, the mark is gone!" Jack exclaimed.

"Huh?!" Akiza eyes widen.

"What's going on?!" Luna asked.

The marks of all the Crimson Dragon suddenly appeared on Goodwin's chest. "With the power of the Wicked Gods and the Crimson Dragon, I have become the almighty himself!"

"What are you talking about?!" Yusei asked.

"Very well, I'll tell you if it will make you cease this barrage of questions." Goodwin said. "My brother Roman had both a Signer and Dark Signer on his body. However, his soul was nearly taken over by the Wicked Gods. It was then that he sacrificed his arm to get rid of his Signer mark and left it to me. That way, when all the Signers come together they could defeat the Dark Signers including himself. But then, I realized something…"

"…?"

"Even if defeated, the Dark Signers will rise again and the world will face this threat once more." Goodwin said. "So I decided to end this endless repetition that plagues us once and for all!"

'His got a point though…' Deidara thought.

"Do you think you can really do that?!" Yusei asked.

"With the power of both a Signer and a Dark Signer, I have become a god myself!" Goodwin said.

"The only thing I see as god is my art…" Deidara whispered to himself.

"I will finish the battle between the Crimson Dragon and the Wicked Gods once and for all!" Goodwin said. "I'll destroy with the King of the Underworld's power, then rebuild with that of the Crimson Dragon! I will make a new world myself!"

"Just stop this madness!" Jack shouted. "You actually think that we'll help you in your diabolical plan?!"

"So many innocents will die!" Akiza added. "I can't let you do that!"

"Not to mention that you're bringing the Spirit World into all of this…" Luna said.

'Doesn't that girl think anything other than the Spirit World?' Deidara thought.

"Yeah! You're gonna make everyone suffer!" Leo said.

"Goodwin!" Yusei called. "What you're doing is wrong. The power to put an end to that destiny is not that of a god! It's something that we have to work, strive and fight for!"

"Humph… How do you powerless humans propose to fight against destiny?" Goodwin said.

"That's the bond we share as friends!" Yusei answered. "We'll use the special bond we have to change our destinies!"

"Pathetic!" Goodwin shouted. "I'm untouchable! You are less than nothing in my eyes!"

After he finished, an earthquake strikes.

"Whoa!" Leo shouted.

The temple suddenly shot up even higher.

"What now?!" Akiza asked.

"The temple is rising!" Luna said.

"Yusei Fudo…if you feel that strongly about it, then prove it to me!" Goodwin shouted from the top of the temple. "Do you think you can make it all the way? Of course, it won't be that easy… You'll have to fight me along the way, too!"

Deidara and Yusei quickly jumped onto their Duel Runners.

"We'll show you what we can do!" Yusei said. He started his engines but hid engine suddenly died. "Huh?!" Yusei checked his Duel Runner. "I thought I fixed this thing!"

"Humph… You disappoint me." Goodwin said. "You should realize just how useless you really are!"

"No…!" Yusei shouted, as he banged his fist on his Duel Runner. "Why did this have to happen now…?"

"Yusei?!" Leo called. "Jack!" He turned to face Jack. "Where's your Duel Runner?!"

"It got destroyed during a battle with the Dark Signers." Jack said.

"Oh, no…!" Akiza said.

"At this rate…" Yusei lowered his head in anger. "Are we not able to stop Goodwin anymore?!"

"… … …" Deidara glance at Yusei for a while before starting his engines.

Yusei suddenly lifted his head and turn to Deidara. "Deidara! No, it's too dangerous!"

"How amusing!" Goodwin said. "A non-Signer wants to challenge me…? As a reward for your courageous endeavour, I won't hold anything back!"

'Spirit World…' Luna called in her mind. 'please give Deidara strength!'

Deidara and Goodwin drove into the flaming condor Nazca Line and engage Speed World. Goodwin speed ahead, taking the first turn.

"My turn. Draw!" Goodwin draw a card.

(Rex Goodwin's SPC: 1; Deidara's SPC: 1)

"I set two cards and a monster face-down, and end my turn." Goodwin said.

"My turn." Deidara draw a card.

(Rex Goodwin's SPC: 2; Deidara's SPC: 2)

"I set two cards face-down and summon Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer in attack mode. (1800/700)"

A monk wearing a purple robe appeared.

"Go, Kycoo, attack his face-down monster!" Deidara said.

Kycoo the Ghost Destroy attacked the face-down monster, revealing Mystic Tomato. (1400/1100)

"When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one DARK monster with 1500 or less ATK from my deck in face-up Attack Position." Goodwin said.

A card from Goodwin's deck sticks out and he took the card.

"I Special Summon Earthbound Immortal Wiraqoucha Rasca (100/100) to the field!" Goodwin place the card on his duel disk.

[A/N: I am too lazy to type the description down so just image the Earthbound appearing.]

"No way…" Deidara look at the Earthbound monster. 'His wasted no time to summon his Earthbound Immortal.'

"I'll end my turn." Deidara said.

"My turn. Draw!" Goodwin draw a card.

(Rex Goodwin's SPC: 3; Deidara's SPC: 3)

"Go, my Earthbound Immortal! Direct attack!" Goodwin said.

Wiraqoucha Rasca called and attacked Deidara.

Deidara: 4000-3900

Deidara lose balance after the attack but quickly regain it. "Tsk…"

"I sacrifice my Earthbound Immortal to Set Summon this monster." Goodwin said.

"Huh?" Deidara was confused. 'Why would he sacrifice his Earthbound Immortal? I can't attack it and it has some special effect too. Maybe because it wasn't Normal Summon?'

"I set on card face-down and end my turn." Goodwin said.

"My turn." Deidara draw a card.

( Rex Goodwin's SPC: 4; Deidara's SPC: 4)

"I activate my trap card, Meteor Flare!" Goodwin said. "By sending two cards from my hand to the Graveyard while my opponent has more than 3000 Life Points, it will inflict 2000 damage to you."

"What?!" Deidara exclaim.

Three flame tornados came out from the Trap Card and shot at Deidara.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Deidara scream in pain.

Deidara: 3900-1900

"Ugh… I summon D.D. Warrior Lady in attack mode. (1500/1600)"

A female warrior appeared.

"I activate my Trap Card, Graverobber's Retribution." Deidara said. "During each of my Standby Phases, you will receive 100 damage for each card you remove from play."

"And what go will that do?" Goodwin asked.

"Go, D.D. Warrior Lady, attack his monster!" Deidara said.

D.D. Warrior Lady attacked the monster with its sword, revealing Oracle of the Sun. (1000/2000)

Deidara: 1900-1400

Deidara felt an electric shock after the D.D. Warrior Lady's attack didn't work. "I activate D.D. Warrior Lady's effect, when this card battles my opponent's monster, after the damage calculation I can remove from play the opponent's monster and this card."

D.D. Warrior Lady went over to Oracle of the Sun and disappeared with it.

"Go, Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer, direct attack!" Deidara said.

"And I activate D.D. Dynamite, this card will inflict 300 damage to you for each card removed from play."

Rex Goodwin: 4000-3700

Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer attacked Goodwin.

Rex Goodwin: 3700-1900

"I activate Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer's effect." Deidara said. "When it successfully damages my opponent, it can remove two cards from their Graveyard."

Deidara's Duel screen appeared with Goodwin's Graveyard monsters.

"I choose your Fire Ant Ascator and Earthbound Immortal." Deidara said.

Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer started chanting and the two cards are removed.

"I'll end my turn." Deidara said.

"My turn. Draw!" Goodwin draw a card.

(Rex Goodwin's SPC: 5; Deidara's SPC: 5)

"I set one monster face-down and end my turn." Goodwin said.

"My turn." Deidara draw a card.

(Rex Goodwin's SPC: 6; Deidara's SPC: 6)

"Graverobber's Retribution takes effect." Deidara said. "You will receive 100 damage for each card had been removed from play."

Rex Goodwin: 1900-1600

"Now our Life Points are even, un" Deidara said. "I set one card and a monster face-down."

"Go, Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer, attack his face-down monster." Deidara said.

Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer attack the monster, revealing Supay. (300/100)

"I'll end my turn." Deidara said.

"My turn. Draw!" Goodwin draw a card.

(Rex Goodwin's SPC: 7; Deidara's SPC: 7)

"I set one monster face-down and end my turn." Goodwin said.

"My turn." Deidara draw a card.

(Rex Goodwin's SPC: 8; Deidara's SPC: 8)

"Graverobber's Retribution takes effect and I chain it with Return from the Different Dimension." Deidara said.

Rex Goodwin: 1600-1300

Deidara: 1400-700

"I Special Summon D.D. Warrior Lady back to the field." Deidara said.

A female warrior appeared.

"Go, D.D. Warrior Lady, attack his face-down monster." Deidara said.

D.D. Warrior Lady attacked the monster with its sword, revealing Giant Germ. (1000/100)

"And you remember D.D. Warrior Lady's effect I presume."

D.D. Warrior Lady went over to Giant Germ and disappeared with it.

"Go, Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer, direct attack!" Deidara said.

Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer ended Goodwin's Life Points.

Rex Goodwin: 1300-0

"Impossible!" Goodwin shouted. "How can someone who is not even a Signer possess this kind of power?! Regardless…it is only the power of a human! It is nothing compared to the power I now wield! You can do nothing to stop the King of the Underworld now!"

Suddenly, the Crimson Dragon mark on Goodwin's chest disappeared.

"What do you mean?!" Goodwin exclaimed.

With a flash of light, the marks scattered.

"What's this…?" Jack asked.

"Our marks…" Akiza said.

"They're back…!" Luna said, looking at her mark.

"Did the Crimson Dragon turn down Goodwin…?" Yusei asked.

Suddenly, the Crimson Dragon mark appeared on Deidara's back.

"How can this be?!" Goodwin shouted. "Did the Crimson Dragon not make me his chosen one?!"

"No, he didn't…" Yusei said, thinking for a while. "He chose the close bond between friends instead! The bond we have can stand against any challenge! Through it, we can change the future!"

'Yusei…' Deidara look at Yusei, repeating his word in his mind.

"I won't let that happen!" Goodwin shouted. "I'll crush you right here and now! I'll prove to you that I am the almighty one!"

"Deidara." Yusei called him. "We'll show Goodwin just how strong the bond between friends can be!"

Deidara smiled and nodded.

Rex Goodwin: 4000

Deidara: 4000

"Duel!"

"I'll go first!" Goodwin draw a card.

"I set two cards and a monster face-down, and end my turn." Goodwin said.

"My turn." Deidara draw a card.

"I set one card face-down and Summon D.D. Survivor in attack mode. (1800/200)"

A person covered by a worn out cloak appeared.

"D.D. Survivor, attack his monster!" Deidara said.

D.D. Survivor jumped and landed its fist on the card, revealing An Owl of Luck. (300/500)

"When An Owl of Luck is flipped, I can select one Field Spell Card and place it on top of my Deck." Goodwin said. He took out his Field Spell, Mausoleum of the Emperor and place it on top of his Deck.

"I'll end my turn." Deidara said.

"My turn. Draw!" Goodwin draw a card.

"I activate my Field Spell, Mausoleum of the Emperor." Goodwin said. "With this on the Field, we can Normal Summon or Set Summon without Tributing by paying 1000 Life Points x the number needed for Tribute Summon."

"I activate my Trap Card, Macro Cosmos." Deidara said. "When this on the Field, I can Special Summon one Helios-The Primordial Sun to the Field. In addition, any card sent to the Graveyard is removed from play."

"I activate my Trap card, Dark Bribe." Goodwin said. "This card and negate activation of an opponent's Spell or Trap Card and destroy it. But you will draw one card."

"Damn it…" Deidara cursed under his breath.

Deidara's Trap Card got destroyed, same goes for Dark Bribe. Deidara draw a card from his deck. Their surrounding changed to a temple.

"I pay 2000 Life Points to Summon my Earthbound Immortal Wiraqoucha Rasca! (100/100)" Goodwin said.

Goodwin: 4000-2000

[A/N: Skip the description.]

"I activate its effect." Goodwin said. "By returning up to 3 cards from my field to my Deck, you must discard the same number of cards I returned. And my Earthbound will gain 1000 ATK Points for each card you discard."

Goodwin return one of his reverse card back to his deck and Deidara randomly discard a card, which was D.D. Assailant.

(EIWR: 100-1100/100)

"Go, Earthbound Immortal, direct attack!" Goodwin said.

Wiraqoucha Rasca called and attacked Deidara.

Deidara: 4000-2900

"It…it doesn't hurt!" Deidara said suppressing the pain.

"I end my turn." Goodwin said.

'Damn it…' Deidara cursed. 'With his Earthbound on the Field, there's no way I can attack him or that thing…' He look at his hand. 'And what's worse, I don't have any Spell or Trap to help me…' He's starting to panic at the thought of it.

'Don't you dare lose blondy!'

"Huh?" Deidara look around to area. 'I swear I heard Hidan…'

'Hey brat, if you lose, you're in so much trouble.'

'Okay, now I heard Danna's voice.' Deidara look around, searching for them.

'I bet my winnings on you, don't fail me.'

'What the heck? Kakuzu?' Deidara thought.

'We have your back Deidara.'

'Their hopes are on you…'

'I'll be cheering for you'

'You can do it Deidara.'

'Kisame? Uchiha? Zetsu? Konan?' Deidara thought.

'Deidara, the whole Akatsuki is waiting for your return.'

'Leader?' Deidara thought.

'Don't give up now, you never gave up from a challenge. Why start now?'

"… … …" Deidara look into space and saw the Akatsuki cheering for him. He smiled at that scene and nodded. He place his hand on his top card and close his eyes.

'This all depend on one draw…' Deidara thought.

"My turn." Deidara draw a card and he looked at it.

'I did it!' Deidara thought.

"I sacrifice D.D. Survivor to Tribute Summon Caius the Shadow Monarch."

A demon warrior appeared.

"And be Tributing to summon him, I can remove from play one card on my opponent's field." Deidara said.

"What?!" Goodwin exclaimed.

"And you know who I choose, you're Earthbound Immortal!" Deidara said, pointing at Wiraqoucha Rasca.

Caius charges up a sphere of dark power and shot at Goodwin's Earthbound, which removes it for play.

"And since your Earthbound is a DARK-Type monster, I'll get 1000 damage!" Deidara said.

Goodwin: 2000-1000

"This will end you! Caius the Shadow Monarch, direct attack!" Deidara said.

Caius charge a sphere of dark energy and fired it at Goodwin, reducing his Life Points to zero.

Goodwin: 1000-0

The duel ended. Suddenly, the Crimson Dragon appeared as it roars.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Goodwin screamed. With a flash, Deidara and Goodwin disappeared.

Their surrounding looks like the night starry sky and Goodwin is back to his original look.

"Where are we…?" Goodwin asked. Behind him, Roman walks up to him. "Brother…" He thought for a while but smiled. "Heh… It seems we took the long way to get here, didn't we…?" He said as he turn to face Deidara. "Thanks to all of you, I finally realized something I had forgotten… The only way to stand against destiny is through the bond of friendship…"

Deidara remember the image of the whole Akatsuki cheering for him. He smiled and nod.

"Thank you." Goodwin said. "Let's finish this…through the bond we share as brothers." Goodwin and Roman turned and walked into a distance light.

The King of the Underworld and the Crimson Dragon disappeared and Deidara return to Yusei and his friends.

"Deidara!" Yusei called. "Is it over…?"

"Yeah, our bond ended it, un." Deidara said.

"I see…" Yusei said. "The power of our friendship has brought peace to this place once again…" Yusei turn to look at his friends, he smiled and back at Deidara. "Let's go." Yusei walked back to his friend, leaving Deidara to have a last look at the temple before leaving.

Suddenly, Deidara's mind felt heavy, and soon, his legs felt weak as he collapsed. The last thing he remember was Yusei and his friends calling his name.

… …

… …

"Hey… …" A voice called.

"… brat…" The voice called again.

"Hey brat, get up!" The voice suddenly shouted at him, causing him to shot up from his bed. He looked around the room to see his clay sculpture and his Akatsuki cloak hanging at the side.

"Finally you're up."

Deidara turn to look at the owner of the voice. A teenage boy with wide brown eyes, and short, red hair wearing an Akatsuki cloak stood by his bed side. That person is Sasori.

"… … …"

"What's with that look, brat?" Sasori asked. "Breakfast is ready and we can't start without everyone there."

"Huh? Oh, you go ahead first, I'll catch up, un." Deidara said.

Sasori stared at him for a while but shrugged. "Whatever, just hurry, I don't like to be kept waiting." With that, Sasori left the room, leaving a confused Deidara in his bed.

"That's Danna all right." Deidara look at the door Sasori exit, he lower his head a little and turn to the window.

"… … …", 'Was that all a crazy dream?' Deidara thought to himself, he sighed and got out of bed. Grabbing his cloak along the way, but something fell out of his cloak.

"Huh?" Deidara kneel down and picks it up, and his eyes widen.

'…Maybe not.' Deidara look at the item in his hand but got interrupted by Hidan.

"Oi, blondy!" Hidan shouted from the kitchen. "What the fuckin' hell are you doing up there?!"

"Huh?" Deidara turn his focus to the door, he quickly slip the item into his pocket and ran out his room.

"What the fuck are you doing, blondy?! I'm dyin' here!"

"I can't wait! We already have two here, one gone wouldn't be a problem, un."

"What the fuck did you say?!"

"Old man! Your white hair tells it all!"

"I'll have you know my hair is Silver!"

"Wow! Really? I didn't know!" Deidara gave a sarcastic tone.

Two started yelling at each other.

Akatsuki laughed and the conversation goes on. Deidara smiled.

'Hey Goodwin, it seems I took the long way to get here as well, un…'

**Author: Hooray! The story ended! I know ending it within 5 chapters is short but one chapter is very long and I don't know where to split the story to another chapter. If you Akatsuki fans want your favourite charater in Stardust Acceleration and Over the Nexus, please review to me and give me a simple reason. So, R&R!**


End file.
